Common Courtesies
by Hopeless.Dreamers
Summary: Pour in four troublesome marauders. Mix with four crazy girls. Add a painfilled past, a dark secret, hidden feelings, lies and anger. Finally, sprinkle with humor, and stir until blended. The end result? Full blown chaos. Language a lot-that's my warning
1. Prologue

.:Prologue:.

They say that first impressions are ones that last, but they are not always true. Take for example a simple group of people, timid and scared all awaiting what would be, in a way, their future. Standing in that long line of people were seven very different people, who all had a very different view of what was going on.

Sirius Black was thinking about how his family would react to whatever house he was in. If he wasn't in Slytherin what would they think? So when the hat said "Gryffindor!" Sirius was not only surprised, but he felt a surge of pride.

Lily Evans was also thinking about her family at the moment, except in a very different way. She was thinking about how very different this new life would be compared to her last one. So when the hat had come to its decision about "Gryffindor!" She could only think about what's to come.

Remus Lupin had very different problems. He was thinking about what would happen if anyone happened to find out his secret. One he was very afraid to tell. When "Gryffindor!' Came out of the hat's mouth he was thinking about what would happen if anyone ever found out his secret.

Peter Pettigrew, well, he wasn't really thinking. He felt shy and timid about going up in front of all those people and when the hat shouted "Gryffindor!" he was surprised to say the least.

James Potter wasn't at all worried about the business of sorting he knew where he wanted to be and he knew he'd get there, and so when the house shouted "Gryffindor!" he wasn't the least bit surprised.

Amelia Williams really didn't want to have to get up in front of hundreds of people and have them all look at her. Getting up in front of people hadn't worked out well for her before, and she did not want a repeat of her old life. So when the hat shouted "Gryffindor!" she was hoping for better days.

Jade Willows, well, what she was thinking about was whether she would be separated from her best friend, Amelia. So when she heard the hat shout "Gryffindor!" she was relived she was with her best friend, and was hoping for a way to escape the past.

***

With the last names called and everyone seated in the seats that would follow them till the end of their years in Hogwarts the headmaster, Professor Dumbledore, stood and addressed the hall laid before him.

" Students! Welcome to another year at Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardly. I hope that you all have had a very good summer and I would like to welcome the first year students to their first year in Hogwarts. With that being said I hope you will enjoy the meal in front of you!"

And with those magic words the gold plates in front of all the students filled with many wondrous foods. From where Amelia and Jade sat and the very end of the table, closet to the teachers table , they could see two boys ( for one that's all they were and the two they would appear to be James Potter and Sirius Black) piling their plates a mile high with all different kinds of food. Amelia and Jade could only look at each other in shock at how much food they could hold.

And as they say speak of the devil, both boys lifted their head up and looked in their direction. Both Amelia and Jade turned their head away from them and right back to their food that it seemed that their necks may have snapped. Both girls slowly put a decently fair amount of food on their golden plate.

Finally, the girl in front of them with red haired pig tails and big emerald greens eyes spoke to them.

"Hi! I'm Lily Evans. It's so great to meet you. I mean being here is like stepping into some fantasy book. The idea that all those creatures our parents told us about to put us to sleep could be real. I don't know what to think!"

Amelia and Jade blinked twice in the direction of Lily.

"Ummm hi… I'm Jade Willows…Nice to meet you too…and I get what you were saying, about walking into some fairytale. Never really we thought we would be here. You see both Amelia and me just moved here a year ago to England . So we were just settling in when we got our letters." Answered Jade. Her blue/grey speckled green eyes looked straight into Lily's.

"Wow! So, that's why you have a different accent. Where did you move from?" Lily asked curiosity shined in her eyes.

"We're from America…" Strangely Amelia answered in a quiet voice barely being heard in the Great Hall. Her honey eyes peered through her brown bangs.

"Oh! And you're???" Lily asked to Amelia since she just spoke.

"I'm Amelia Williams." Was Amelia's short answer to Lily's question.

"El and I have been friends for awhile now. I think we've known each other since at least 1st grade. So, we were around the age of 5 or 6. You see I'm the older one." Jade told Lily seeing her curiosity rise to even higher levels.

"Oh well that's… nice…" Lily responded to Jade's little talk of the past.

And at this exact moment two objects thought it would be fun to join in the merry conversation of the three little girls.

"Well 'ello. I'm Sirius Black. Nice to meet ya." This was practically yelled to the three girls by the storm grey eyed boy with black hair that fell to his shoulders.

"And I'm the dashingly handsome James Potter!" This was also practically yelled to the three very scared girls from the very crazy person with uncontrollable blackish brown hair and thin-rimmed glasses that covered his hazel eyes that twinkled with mischief.

"Really I never would have thought that if you hadn't brought it up." Amelia replied in a sarcastic tone, but it was only caught by Jade since no one else knew about Amelia's sarcastic moments.

"And who might you be" James asked Amelia in a very 'princy' tone.

"I'm not your Cinderella so please try the shoe on another girl." Amelia dissed James

Now you must understand that James has never meet a girl like Amelia (and no they do not fall in love we Harry to live so James Lily now and again) who hasn't fallen for his boyish charm even though he is only 11 years old. And James was very confused with what just happened so as he sat there in complete shock and his whole world changed in the matter of only one sentence Sirius took control of the conversation.

"Good day to all you pretty ladies and may you three tell me your names?" Sirius inquired.

"Lily Evans."

"Jade Willows."

"And Amelia Williams."

"OH MY GOD!! That book totally rocks…well the first chapter, but still great!" Jade randomly screamed at the poor unsuspecting victim.

After the poor boy recovered from the shock of Jade's scream he slowly looked at the weird bunch of people in their little corner.

"Hello." Was the only word he uttered to them.

" What's your name?" Lily asked him kindly so she didn't scare him to much after that rather loud shriek.

"Remus Lupin." Again the sandy brown haired boy with the deadly amber eyes answered in only short answer form.

"Well it's nice to meet ya. Sorry about the screaming though. I can be really random at moments. Keeps everything exciting. You don't know what I'll say next." Jade told him while smiling at him kindly. For some reason this made Remus seem even more lost than before. His hand tightened their hold the book he was holding; which happened to be "The Hobbit".

"I can tell you that it's true about her random moments." Amelia told him. For even stranger reasons than before Remus seemed to almost calm down and relaxed a little.

"Wait, that's true and not true." Jade complained to Amelia.

"How's that?" Amelia challenged

"Well we established that years ago. I'm the leader of the rock candy and you're the leader of the random people. So beat that." Jade meet the challenge head on.

Amelia only sighed in annoyance and gave her a silent, but deadly glare of doom. Jade looked away quickly. Remus only raised an eyebrow as he followed the tennis match between the two. And as the dinner almost came to a close a small, but chubby blonde boy worked up the courage to talk to the group.

"Hi-" Was all the small boy could squeak out before he fainted from all the nerves.

And with that all of the friends had meet and the truly real magic was only just to come. This is a story of common courtesies.


	2. Wait, You have WHAT in you pants?

.:Wait, You have what in your pants?:.

Amelia and Jade rushed to platform 9 and ¾, almost missing the train as it had become a tradition in the past 5 years. As the jump their way on the train, they quickly searched for one compartment. When they found the small compartment already packed with five people, the opened the door and slipped in unnoticed.

The five people sitting in the carriage was 16 year olds Sirius Black, James Potter, Peter Pettigrew, Remus Lupin and a girl named Prudence who had transferred to Hogwarts third year.

"God Damn it, El Sunshine, I think I still have some woodchips down my pants!" Jade yelled, turning in circles trying to get a good look at the back of her jeans.

Amelia sighed, "Jade, you're not going to get anywhere by looking like a dog chasing your tail. I'm sure you know how that ends. Also, I thought I got them all out when I brushed them off at the park before we got on the train."

Amelia plopped down in the only available seat on the right side of the carriage, next to Remus. Jade, however, was still trying to pick the woodchip out of her ass.

The five people in the compartment were very confused to say the least, but as they had learned in the past 5 years, you never really get Jade and Amelia's conversations.

"Whoa. Wait, you have WHAT in your pants? And," Sirius grey eyes twinkled and he looked at Amelia, "You were brushing her ass in public? Ooh la-" Sirius was silenced by

Jade's punch and Amelia's dirty look.

"You're a complete and utter perv, you know that?" Amelia commented.

"Well, I was merely commenting, and you my dear Jade," He pulled Jade down so that she was now practically on top of him, "I'd be glad to remove that woodchip for you." He smirked.

Jade's hand reached up and twisted his arm, and stood back up, "I'll pass, _sweetheart_, but thanks for offering."

Sirius pouted, but it quickly faded. Jade took the only available seat next to Sirius, and glared at him.

"Gum, anyone?" Amelia offered randomly, pulling a piece of gum out of her pockets.

"Honestly, Amy, how did you randomly produce gum?" James raised an eyebrow.

"Well, it was in my pocket. It's good for your teeth." Amelia smiled, and offered Remus a piece. He took it and muttered a thank you.

"What'sss inn Sssttaaannn'sss pppoocckeet?" Jade started singing.

"Stan?" James, Remus, and Sirius asked.

"Well, that's her nickname for the week. I think it fits her. She looks like a Stan."

"Oh, thank ever so much. I am so grateful for the fact that I apparently look like a man named Stan." Amelia said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"If it's any consolation, Amy, I don't think you look like a boy." James smiled, and Remus for a strange reason scowled, "However, I must say, dear old Jadey here is just abso-bloody-loutely hot. Well, not hotter than Evans, but you catch my drift." This time Sirius scowled, and punch James in there arm.

"Ouch, what was that for, mate?" James yelped.

"For being so bloody….well you know." Sirius couldn't seem to find the words to finish the sentence.

"Oh. I know. You lo-" James was silenced by a kick this time, and he decided if he wanted to keep his limbs, he'd shut up.

"I had an uncle named Stan. He had a mustache. Actually, he rather looked like you Amelia…" Prudence commented.

"Oh. Joy. Apparently everyone thinks I look like a man. I think that destroyed ever shred of self esteem I had left."

"What self esteem? I thought you'd lost it in the war." Jade smiled slightly, remembering what exactly she meant by 'the war'.

"Well, I mean, you know. Just caused he didn't love me or want to see me, doesn't mean I didn't like myself. I merely wondered what was wrong with me. And you my dear friend, if you remember your own special war, you know what it feels like to hate yourself. "

Now, that had the group fairly confused, not to mention depressed.

"Who didn't want you or love you?" Remus asked

"War?" Questioned James

"Jade, why would you hate yourself?" Sirius asked.

"No reason." They quickly responded.

"Urg. What is that friggin noise?" Jade looked around, and discovered the horrendous noise she was hearing what actually Prudence singing.

"Yo, Prue, you mind taking an intermission?" Jade yelled in the direction of Prudence.

Prudence blushed, and lean slightly closer to Peter trying to hide her face. Peter, the poor guy, looked as if he actually stopped breathing.

"So what did y'all do for your summers?" Jade asked everyone.

"Well we really just hung out. Caused mischief, and other problems. Same as every year." James answered for pretty much everyone, seeing as the marauders spent nearly every second together.

"You guys?" Sirius questioned.

"Well, my aunt and I saw a lot of movies, and I spent basically the whole summer with her having fun. It was one of the best vacations ever." Jaded smiled wide, and seemed to have a distant look in her eyes. Which told everyone she was reliving her memories.

Everyone turned to look at Amelia who blushed, "And you Ames?" Sirius asked.

Amelia tapped her chin, "Let's see this summer, well, I called the police on my new neighbors, twisted my ankle for the fourth time in the past year, and spent the summer mostly at home, although I hung out with Jade occasionally. I really don't want to get into detail." Amelia couldn't seem to look any of them in the eyes.

"Haha. You're really clumsy, Ames. I mean how did you make it this far?" Sirius laughed, and threw his head back.

"Why does everyone need to ask me that? I'm not clumsy. Not really." Amelia blushed.

"I think it's because of her shortness. It throws everything off balance." Jade reentered the conversation.

"I'm not short." Amelia crossed her arms, and glared at them.

"Yes you are." Chorused Jade, James, Sirius and Prudence.

Peter timidly agreed to and it was up to Remus to cast his vote.

Amelia looked at him with wide eyes and pouted, "Well, she's not really that short. I mean, she was a few inches away from being a dwarf, but she made it." Remus laughed, and sent Amelia an apologizing look, and said, "Sorry, Mia, but it's true."

"Well, JW's short too!" Amelia yelled.

"Well, she fairly tall, but she's shorter than me and that's all that matters," Sirius raised his eyebrows up and down at Jade, and in trade got poked in the eyes.

"Jesus Christ, Jade, why do you have to be so damn violent!" Sirius yelled, rubbing his red eye that had tears leaking out of it.

"Because you have to continually flirt with me, that's why." Jade huffed.

"It's because-" James started, but was interrupted by Sirius's, "Hey look, we're almost at Hogwarts we'd better change.

And as the the seven people dispersed to get changed into their robes, they were all asking the same question:

What was this year going to hold?


	3. Sirius Learns What Ow Really Means

.:Sirius learns what Ow really means:.

The large group of friends entered the common room of their very own house. From there the girls and guys split to go to their own dorm rooms.

Following the girls up the stairs to the left of the common room. From there Jade, Amelia, Lily, and Prudence entered their dorm rooms. They each changed into their pajamas. Jade was wearing a black tank top and long red pants with little black puppies running on them. Lily was wearing a green tank top with green flannel pants. Prudence was wearing a long sleeved periwinkle shirt with unicorns and periwinkle pants that candy of all shape and sizes. Amelia was the shocker for what she was wearing as pajamas. She was wearing a black spaghetti strapped shirt that was skin tight and had a deep v-neck. For pants she was wearing short short shorts also in the color of black.

If you had followed the guys to their minefield of a room; with only a corner clean because Remus can't stand the mess, you would find Sirius wearing a white wife beater and black flannel pants. You would have James right across from him wearing a black wife beater and white flannel pants that had a snitch flying across them. Remus in his nice little corner of this minefield was wearing a t-shirt with a moon and wolf on it and black/blue/white plaid pants. Lastly, Peter was wearing dinosaur footy pajamas though people wonder where he found such a size.

After everyone changed they all headed back to the common room by the fire place. Remus, Sirius, and James all sat on the big couch with room to spare. Lily sat on the arm chair right next to the fire. Peter and Prudence sat on the love seat together talking about unicorns and dinosaurs. Jade and Amelia could be found on the other arm chair next to the couch were Sirius, Remus, and James could be found. Amelia had claimed the actual seat, while Jade only got the arm rest as her seat.

Remus was staring blankly in the direction of Amelia and Jade. Finally, Sirius noticed just what Amelia was wearing.

"YOU LOOK LIKE A-" Jade started to scream, but was cut off,

"WHORE!" by Sirius.

_Slap!_ _Slap! Slap! Slap! Hit! _

Jade, Lily, James, PETER, and Prudence all hit Sirius for his comment. Jade hit him on the back of the head. Lily hit him on the arm. James hit in on the chest. Peter slapped him on the face. And Prudence missed and hit the table. At this point Sirius was lying on the ground in pain.

If you looked over at Amelia and Remus you would see Remus holding her back from killing Sirius. Sadly (or happily depending on who you ask) Amelia got out of Remus's hold and hit Sirius's family jewels.

"OWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!" screamed Sirius in complete pain

Amelia smiled happily at Sirius and sat back down in her chair. Everyone else just shrugged and walked back to their seats except Sirius. Cause he was feeling a lot of pain. And mental anguish at the fact that even Peter hit him…and Prudence. Thankfully, Remus did not join in on the 'fun'.

"This is just like cashier guy." Amelia stated

"What?" James asked eyebrows lowered and crossed

"He asked her if she was a boy or a whore." Jade answered in place of Amelia since she stated ranting about something.

"Huh" James muttered

"Well, you see I was hanging out with some of my muggle friends. Which was kinda annoying because just because they we're boys, apparently I like them or they're in love with me. No one believes me when I say it isn't true. Anyway, I was in the local drug store, while they we're still next but they followed me and then I was trying to ignore them and pretend I didn't know them so that plan didn't work out, and then cashier leaned over and either asked me when I was a whore or a boy, but I really didn't know what he was saying, so I just smiled, like an idiot."

Sirius was still rolling on the ground in pain at this point still. Lily however stopped reading the book she mystery had and checked the time.

"_Tempus." 12:36 a.m _

"Hey…We should head of to bed. We have to wake up tomorrow for classes so I would get going. Night everyone." Lily left the room.

"Alrighty then. I wonder what it's like to be a slice of cheese." Jade stated to no one in particular.

"Um. Not a very good life considering that fact that people, you know, ends up eating you." Amelia looked at her friend, and smiled.

"Okay then, Miss. Smarty-Pants, what color does a smurf turn if it's being choked?" Jade challenged smugly.

"Uh, Purple? Duh. When people are being choked they turn blue, then purple, so the smurf just gets to skip a step."

"Boo. You whore." Jade then realized what she had said, and hoped she wouldn't have to face the same wrath as Sirius, who had know recovered from the pain a little bit, so that he could stand up.

"Hey. What creatures do you think are better, vampires or werewolves?" Prudence asked.

The marauders all froze for a second. They wondered if Prudence somehow knew, but it wasn't very likely was it? Maybe she really did just want their opinions and it had nothing to do with any of them. Yeah, that was probably the most logical answer. They then all realized that were just the tiny bit paranoid.

"Eh. I don't really care that much, but werewolves are kind of underrated, but what can you do But I do like wolves, so my vote goes for werewolves?" Jade shrugged.

"I prefer vampires." Prudence said.

They looked at Amelia, "Personally, I think werewolves are cool. They don't have the whole need for blood things, and they can actually maintain relationship because they aren't like that the whole time. But seeing as its late, I think we all better retire. Unless you plan to spend your first day asleep."

"There's no other way to start the new school year!" James and Jade chirped in unison.

As they all got up and went to walk back to their common rooms, one could hear a one Sirius Black say as he hobbled away, "That really hurt. I won't be able to walk straight for a week."


	4. I Physically Need Remus

.:I physically need Remus:.

The night went by fast and the morning quickly approached. At 6:30 in the morning everyone in both the girls and guys dorms slowly woke up. The first to wake up on this early morning were Lily and Remus. They were the morning people. Both showered and dressed then they woke up the rest of the people in the dorm.

For Remus, Sirius turned back in bed and whispered "5 more minutes…" while James slurred Lily's name in his sleep till his eyes opened to see Remus's bleary face smirking at him. Remus didn't even try to wake Peter up. He just doesn't.

For Lily, Jade slowly blinked her weirdly colored eyes and slowly got out of her bed. Lily then tried to wake Prudence up, but again like every year Prudence just doesn't wake. When Lily looked to were Amelia a scared look flashed passed Lily's eyes. Lily grabbed the conveniently placed broom in both her hands. With the broom she slowly pushed the curtain open. From this point she grabbed her wand and charmed the conveniently placed stick to slowly poke Amelia in the back.

_Poke…Poke…Poke…Poke…Po-SNAP!!!_

Amelia had not moved from her position on the bad, but there was her hand holding the stick. The stick looked to have been cleanly cut in half.

"_Who woke me up_?" Amelia's voice slowly whispered in a deadly calm way.

Lily gulped, "It's time to get ready, and we have to wake up Amelia."

At this exact moment Jade decided to walk into the room with her uniform on and pajamas in hand. Jade looked over at Amelia's bed were Lily looked scared and Amelia seriously pissed off.

"Amelia scares me. She's has AB blood, but still damn I'm happy I don't wake her up in the morning." Jade thought to herself as she slowly walked past Lily and Amelia.

"Umm… Amelia it's time to wake up. We have to go eat then classes." Lily tried to escape with as little as much injuries to one self.

From this point on Amelia glared her silently deadly glare at Lily. Lily shivered in her spot. From then on Amelia got ready. When she finished her, Jade, and Lily all headed down stairs to the common room. At the exact second the girls walked out the door, Prudence turned in her bed.

Down in the common room all the guys except Peter could be found. Sirius and James were leaning on each other at the couch while Remus sat on the arm chair reading his book. Hearing the girls walking down the stairs before they even got there, Remus put his book away and looked up. Even though Sirius and James were half asleep they still saw what Remus just did. To them this was a sign that the girls were coming, so they quickly sat up and grabbed their bags.

Amelia, Jade, and Lily walked into the common room (with their bags) and over to the boys. From there they joined together to walk to the Great Hall for breakfast. They proceeded to the Great Hall and at the moment they stepped out of the common room both Prudence and Peter woke up…

In only a matter of minutes the group got to the Great Hall. They each sat down at the same seats they sat for the last 6 years. Where they all meet for the very first time and their extremely weird friendship began. And exactly how like the day they all meet only James and Sirius were the ones to pile their plates with too much food for one person, which still made everyone who sits next to them feel sick to the stomach (they sit right in front of each other so only they look across from each other). Amelia had some toast while Jade had cereal. Remus also eat only some toast while Lily had some eggs, bacon and toast with some milk to drink. As they all eat Professor M came around handing out every ones' schedules. Each of them looked over at each others' schedule to see what classes they had together.

Before Amelia even looked at her schedule she mumbled "I physically need Remus, I need him."

Jade was the only one who heard her. Well she though because if you looked over at Remus you would find a light blush on his face and him looking down so his sandy hair covered his amber eyes. Jade could only shack her head and sigh while smiling as if remembering something long ago. Each of them looked at their schedules. These were their schedules.

Amelia:

**Monday **

**Tuesday**

**Wednesday**

**Thursday**

**Friday**

**1**

Potions

Transfiguration

Double

Potions

Potions

Transfiguration

**2**

DADA

Free Period

DADA

Free Period

**3**

Charms

Ancient Ruins

Free Period

Charms

Ancient Ruins

**4**

Lunch

Lunch

Lunch

Lunch

Lunch

**5**

Free Period

Language

Free Period

Free Period

Double Defense

**6**

Herbology

Free Period

Language

Herbology

Jade:

**Monday **

**Tuesday**

**Wednesday**

**Thursday**

**Friday**

**1**

Potions

Transfiguration

Double

Potions

Potions

Transfiguration

**2**

DADA

Language

DADA

Language

**3**

Charms

Free Period

Language

Charms

Free period

**4**

Lunch

Lunch

Lunch

Lunch

Lunch

**5**

Free Period

Ancient Ruins

Free Period

Free Period

Double Defense

**6**

Herbology

Free Period

Ancient Ruins

Herbology

Lily:

**Monday **

**Tuesday**

**Wednesday**

**Thursday**

**Friday**

**1**

Potions

Transfiguration

Double

Potions

Potions

Transfiguration

**2**

DADA

Free Period

DADA

Free Period

**3**

Charms

Ancient Ruins

Free Period

Charms

Ancient Ruins

**4**

Lunch

Lunch

Lunch

Lunch

Lunch

**5**

Free Period

Language

Free Period

Free Period

Double Defense

**6**

Herbology

Free Period

Language

Herbology

Remus:

**Monday **

**Tuesday**

**Wednesday**

**Thursday**

**Friday**

**1**

Potions

Transfiguration

Double

Potions

Potions

Transfiguration

**2**

DADA

Free Period

DADA

Free Period

**3**

Charms

Ancient Ruins

Free Period

Charms

Ancient Ruins

**4**

Lunch

Lunch

Lunch

Lunch

Lunch

**5**

Free Period

Language

Free Period

Free Period

Double Defense

**6**

Herbology

Free Period

Language

Herbology

Sirius:

**Monday **

**Tuesday**

**Wednesday**

**Thursday**

**Friday**

**1**

Potions

Transfiguration

Double

Potions

Potions

Transfiguration

**2**

DADA

Language

DADA

Language

**3**

Charms

Free Period

Language

Charms

Free period

**4**

Lunch

Lunch

Lunch

Lunch

Lunch

**5**

Free Period

Astronomy

(Not midnight)

Free Period

Free Period

Double Defense

**6**

Herbology

Free Period

Astronomy (midnight)

Herbology

James:

**Monday **

**Tuesday**

**Wednesday**

**Thursday**

**Friday**

**1**

Potions

Transfiguration

Double

Potions

Potions

Transfiguration

**2**

DADA

Language

DADA

Language

**3**

Charms

Free Period

Language

Charms

Free period

**4**

Lunch

Lunch

Lunch

Lunch

Lunch

**5**

Free Period

Astronomy

(Not midnight)

Free Period

Free Period

Double Defense

**6**

Herbology

Free Period

Astronomy (midnight)

Herbology

"Hey! I, Sirius, and James have most of our classes with each other; it's almost the exact schedule. And Amelia, Remus, and Lily have the exact same and so does James and Sirius. Does no one like me enough to share my whole schedule? Wahh!!" Jade complained as they all compared them together.

"Well at least I have someone in all my classes with Remus. Thank god for intelligent conversation." Amelia sighed in relief, but for a totally different reason.

"Hey!" Jade, James, and Sirius yelled in disapproval

"I resent that!" Jade yelled in discrimination

"Well come one everyone. Time to go to class." Lily told them all while getting up and grabbing her bottomless and weightless bag.

With Lily's words they all got up and grabbed their bags to head off to Transfiguration. (It was Friday so that means they all got at Hogwarts on Thursday) As they stated to exit the Great Hall to go to McGonagall's class, both Peter and Prudence ran through the door and to the rest of the group. They both stopped in front of them and took deep breathes from all the running they did to get to. Both Remus and Lily shock their head and sighed while the rest started walking away. That left Peter and Prudence to get their schedules and eat very quick breakfast so they could get on class on time. All of them could only think…

How is this year going to end???


	5. Sirius Black Touched My Ass

.:Sirius Black Touched My Ass:.

Morning, the most dreaded time of day, or at least it was to some people, came too quickly for Jade and Amelia. They barely made conversation with each other because they we're so tired. They slid their robes over their heads, then grabbed wands, and walked down the spiral staircase leading to the common room.

When Jade and Amelia got to the common room, they spotted their friend about to leave the common room. They walk over to them as fast as two people half asleep could, and joined then in the march to breakfast. As they sat down in some random spot along the long table, James and Sirius started to pile their plates with food, while Remus, Peter and Prudence filled theirs with normal amount. Amelia didn't eat breakfast, and well Jade actually fell asleep. Face first into the pudding.

Amelia snorted, and said, "And I'm the one who's not a morning person?"

Amelia grabbed Jade's head and pulled it out of the pudding. She sighed as she wiped her face free of pudding, and then shoved her off the bench. Everyone look at her in surprise. Their eyes wide and their mouths open.

"Ow! What the hell…" Jade muttered from the floor, rubbing the back of her head where she'd been hit.

"It's the only thing that really wakes you up on days like these. I'm gonna stick with what works instead of trying to find some new technique. Also, you fell asleep right in the pudding by the way. It was insanely amusing."

"I'm glad you find my embarrassment amusing." Jade said sarcastically.

"Only returning the favor, bud." Amelia smiled.

"Aren't you guys going to eat anything?" Remus questioned.

"Well…I was going to eat my pudding, but I have suddenly lost my appetite for it. Go figure." Jade muttered.

"Nope. I never eat breakfast. You know that." Amelia answered.

"Why are you anorexic?" Sirius asked. Amelia just gave him a dirty look.

"You are! And Jade's a bulimic isn't she?"

"Siri, dear, poor Siri, not all girls' have eating disorders and have you ever thought that we just might not want to eat breakfast?" Jade looked at Sirius as if he were a dumb man.

"No. I've never known anyone who refused food."

"Haha. Then you should invite El to your house. She never accepts anything you offer her to eat or do drink. Believe it or not she's shy. I'm sure you remember that she was once upon a long time ago." Jade smiled.

"Ah. I remember that girl. I liked her better. But you Jade are still the same. Outgoing, crazy and a rebel. It's what I like about you. If you were a little less violent, I might have considered you for one of my future girlfriends.

"Don't flatter yourself, Black. No matter what I'm like, I would never go out with you. Oh, and look at the time. We'd better be going to Potions."

Sirius groaned, and got up, and the others spilt up for their respective classes. Sirius and Jade walked down, down, down into the dungeons of the castle, until they had finally reached their destination. They looked at each other sadly, groaned and then walked in.

However, what happened on the way out of potions class is on that is still up for clarification. No one knows where it was on purpose or not, but Sirius accidently touched Jade's ass, and of course that pissed her off. They spent their entire walk to their next walk in angry silence, at least Jade did. On the way the met Remus, James, Lily, and Amelia, who had classes with you. The girls walked ahead of the boys, but each was in their own conversations.

"Sirius Black touched my ass." Jade fumed.

"I accidently touch her ass." Sirius admitted, "And I mean, I'm not sorry about it, it was nice, but I do not want her pissed at me you know how she gets."

Amelia turned around with fire in her eyes, "You did WHAT?"

"Oh, you're screwed now, bud!" James chuckled.

Amelia walked up to Sirius, and of course had to look up at him, considering he was a good ten inches taller than her, "You know what? I'm going to teach you all something. All of you marauders. You just wait. Meet me in the common room during our free period. You'd better be there." And with that she turned around and headed back toward the girls.

"You escape that one narrowly." Remus observed.

"I'm not entirely sure….I mean, you know Amelia, she doesn't just let people go like that. I mean sure, she doesn't hold grudges like Jade does, but when she gets mad she lets you have. So, I just worried about what's she's going to be teaching us. We have two hours till our free period. I hope time decides to slow down today. The one and only times you will hear me say that." Sirius said, and for once in his life he was being logical.

Two hours passed a hell of a lot faster than Sirius had thought, and he was official scared as he lead Peter, James and Remus into the common room. God help them all.

"Alright. I'm going to give you a test to see how good of a boyfriend you'd be, and I think this will help you in the future. I'll go easy on you this time, but next time you get a full blown course. So line up." Amelia ordered.

They line up Sirius, James, Peter and then Remus.

What Amelia did next surprised them to say the least. She ran at Sirius and hugged him tightly. Sirius immediately responded by hugging her back, but he felt in the pit of his stomach, that he'd rather be hugging some other girl. One other girl.

"Good, reaction time. And your hug was good, and your hands didn't wander. Now do that with every girl that hugs you. All you. Alright, James, can you bend down a little?"

"Sure?" James bent down forward, and planted one right on his lips. She watched Lily in the corner of her eye and saw her get jealous. She smiled, two birds with one stone. However when Remus saw this sight he wasn't exactly pleased, in fact he felt sick t his stomach and…jealous. He just couldn't figure out why exactly.

As she pulled away from James, she whispered in his ear, "I just helped you out there with Lily, Bud."

James smiled wide, "Thanks, Amy, and who knew you were that good of a kisser?" He laughed.

Amelia smiled, "Alrighty. Peter. You ready?"

Peter nodded, and Amelia moved close to him, and bumped her hand against his a couple of times, and then grabbed it. He wasn't exactly sure what to do, so he let his arm go limp.

"Um, alright. Next time a girl does that to you. Actually grab and hold their hand, ok?" Amelia smiled. Peter nodded.

"Ah, Remus. I'm running out of ideas. Ah. I've got a good one. Hopefully you're a good man Remus, or else I'm screw. Ha." Amelia laughed and took a few steps back.

She ran and him and jump. Remus, poor man, didn't know what to do so he dropped her. She hit the ground and started to laugh, as did everyone else. Poor Remus was still shocked at what just happened.

"Hey Remus?" Amelia chuckled.

"Yeah?" He whispered.

"Next time a girl does that to you, I suggest you catch her."


	6. Would You Rather Play Truth or Dare?

.:Would you rather see McGonagall snog Dumbledore or would you rather snog Snape:.

_A week later_

With the Marauders lesson over and Amelia standing back up, slowly, they all separated way to go to their dorms and let sleep rap her gentle arms around them while dreams of tomorrow filled their heads.

Morning quickly approached, but luckily it was Saturday so everyone slept till lunch except Lily for she believed the saying "The early bird gets the worm". So, as lunch came the others woke up to have the light shining in their eyes.

"Damn sun…" Amelia mumbled from her spot in the girls' dorm.

"Get up you lazy person." Jade yawned as she walked over to her dresser to grab some clothes for the day.

Amelia walked over to her dresser to grab her clothes. Her outfit consisted of a pair of black jeans with a couple of tears and a red shirt. The shirt was a blood red with a black Chinese dragon wrapping around her waist, travels up her back, and the head stops a little above her heart. To finish the outfit off she wore black socks and red converse (also known as chucks).

Amelia looked over at Jade to see what she was wearing. Her outfit consisted of a green tank top underneath a purple tank top. The purple tank top had thin black stripes going horizontal and there was a white fox on the front and on the back were nine tails. She was also wearing black jeans, but her chucks were purple and green, her right foot had a green chuck while her left foot had a purple chuck.

"Come on guys. The boys are waiting." Lily commanded. Lily was wearing a white halter top with blue jeans and just regular white sneakers. She also had her hair done and not in a pony tail.

So, with Lily's word Amelia, Jade and Lily all entered the common room where they could all find the guys and Prudence waiting. Each guy was wearing something different. Sirius was wearing a black muscle shirt and dark blue jeans and some black sneakers. James was wearing a red Quidditch t-shirt and some blue jeans and white sneakers. Remus was wearing ripped blue jeans and a black t-shirt that had white wolf on it and some beat up black chucks. Peter was wearing jeans and a brown plaid shirt and some brown shoes. Prudence was wearing a yellow long sleeve t-shirt with a monkey on it and some black sweat pants with some yellow shoes.

"Sooooo…What are we going to do today???" Amelia asked.

"Well, I know me and Sirius are going to go somewhere." James replied.

"Ohhhhhhhhh. Are you and Sirius dating? How Jamesy how could you not tell us. I thought you loooooooved us." Jade said with her hand on her heart, faking pain.

"What!" Sirius spluttered.

"It's not like that!" James yelled flustered

"HAHAHAHA!" Jade suddenly burst into laughter.

"Ok. Jade calm down. No need to bust a lung." Amelia tried to help Jade up as Jade turned many colors of red.

"Ok ok," Jade breathed in and out, "I'm ok."

"So, what are we going to do?" Again Amelia asked the question everyone was thinking.

Everyone sat there in the common just thinking when…

"I GOT IT!" Jade screamed in delight.

"WHAT!" Everyone yelled.

"Well," Jade whispered leaning in as did everyone else, "We can go to the Room of Requirement that you guys showed us last year, and have a fun night. James, Remus, and Sirius can get the food cause you guys just have some way and Amelia Lily, and I can get the room ready for some awesome fun."

"I don't know whether I should be scared or freaked out that you came up with that." Amelia replied after the 10 second silence that followed Jade's plan. Jade just pouted at her.

"What about us???" Both Peter and Prudence asked.

"Umm you guys can make sure no one see's any of us. Look out. Yeah!" Jade told them since she couldn't think of anything they would really do.

With their instructions given out they all headed to do their job. Amelia, Lily, and Jade headed to the seventh floor, right across the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy while the guys headed in a different direction. Sadly, for Peter and Prudence they didn't know who to look out for so they just sat there for who knows how long.

The girls finally made it to the hallway where the Room was. Since it was Jade's idea for this 'party' she was the one to walk past the area three times. They all entered through the door that seemingly appeared out of nowhere.

The inside was a completely different area. Three walls in the room were black with splatters of colors like red, yellow, neon blue, neon pink, purple, and neon green. The last wall was white with a huge plasma flat screen TV. In front of the TV was a black couch. It was large enough to fit three to four people. Then there were a couple of bean bags in the same colors as the splatters on the walls. Also, next to the TV was a giant black book shelf full of movies from Disney to Horror.

If you turned to your left you would see a white marble counter with white cabinets. On the counter there was a white microwave. In the cabinets you would find all the things you would need to have a party. From cups and plates to silly string and hot fudge. Also next to the counter was a white fridge. Lily looked at Jade after she saw the walls cover in splatter.

"Hey…I like splatter. It's fun." Jade pouted and started to look around the room.

"Wow! You were able to think this place up. I can't even understand what's going on in your head most of the time." Amelia commented after they looked over the room.

"I CALL THE PURPLE AND GREEN BEAN BAGS!" Jade screamed as she jumped into the purple bean bags while grabbing the green one. Amelia stared at Jade wondering how she was able to do that.

Since they really didn't need to do anything, which was the reason Jade have them the idea to decorate so they didn't have to anything. They changed into some pajamas since they didn't want to be wearing jeans all day and they didn't think they would make it back to the common room to go to sleep. Luckily, the room gave them exact replicas of the same pajamas they wore a couple days ago. So after they changed they sat in their bean bags or Jade's case two bean bags. The girls decided to just watch some flicks. For the next four hours they watched movies like "The Godfather" and "Monty Python and the Holy Grail".

Finally around 7 o'clock the guys started heading in. They were carrying huge bags full of candy, food, and soda. Amelia and Lily stayed in their seat that they had claimed.

"YEAH FOOD!!" Jade screamed as she jumped out of her two bean bags toward the food. When they got there they also changed into their pajama's and grabbed their own food to snack on.

Soon, they all crowded around the television. Jade claimed her two bean bags. When Sirius tried to take her purple one (cause green is Slytherin) she growled at him and he backed away slowly.

"Ok. Now that we got the food we can have some fun. Everyone have their drinks. Ok good, no Amelia we're not going to play the drinking game, I don't feel like getting tipsy this soon ok," Jade told Amelia as she looked in her direction while everyone looked at them with shocked looks, but Jade and Amelia ignored this or didn't notice, "OK people. We're going to play would you rather. You all know how to play right."

"Yeah!" Everyone replied.

"Good. Alright then here…we…GO!" Jade clapped her hands as she made her proclamation, "Amelia you start."

"Alright! Sirius, would you rather burn to death or freeze to death?" Amelia asked with a deadly smirk placed on her face and her eyes glinted madly.

"Ummmm…"Sirius couldn't think of a real answer, "I guess burn."

"Wow, so morbid," Jade whispered, "OK! SIRIUS"S TURN!"

"Alright, James…Would you rather live without Quidditch or without Evans?" Sirius asked as he turned to his best mate.

"Um..Wow! A hard decision!" James said

"JAMES!" Lily screamed at him.

"WHAT?" He screamed back feeling pain in the back of his head from where Lily hit him.

"Nothing." She turned her back on him looking at Remus, arms crossed.

"_sigh, _Well I would have to say Evans, but since she hit me I shall change it to Quidditch." James replied while rubbing his head. Lily's eyes started to soften and her arms started to become less tight, till she shook her head and straitened her shoulders.

"My turn! Alright Jade would you rather kiss Sirius or kiss Regulus?" James asked Jade while Sirius gave him a death glare that even Snape would be expressed with.

"Huh that's a hard one," Jade announced, "Now Regulus is a pretty cool kid, but that's the problem he's a kid. And Sirius acts like one sooo. My choices aren't that wide and colorful. _Sigh _I would have to pick Sirius for the only fact that Regulus is a year younger than me. Makes me feel like a pedophile."

"Right that would really stop you." Amelia commented to the rest of the group.

"HEY! That's not true!" Jade yelled at Amelia, "Ok my turn, Remuuuss! Would you rather give up on chocolate FOREVER! OR! Kiss miss lovely over here MISS! AMELIA! WILLIAMS!"

Remus's eyes widened in shock. Jade smiled a feral mad grin. Her eyes flashed with warning, _answer or pay the price_. Remus smiled a shaky grin toward Jade thinking, _holy crap she scares the shit out of me_. Remus swallowed and his Adam's Apple shook. Slowly his mouth opened.

"I would have to say that I would rather kiss Amelia..." Remus croaked.

"OK!" Jade smiled her sweet smile while her eyes held a different message, _good boy_.

"Umm," Then Remus's face twisted into glee, "James. Would you rather see McGonagall snog Dumbledore or would you rather snog Snape."

"Um.. ew ew ewwwwwww ew ew pictures pictures. AMELIA GET THEM OUT!!" Jade started to mutter and cry as she slowly walked over to Amelia and put her head on Amelia's shoulder. Amelia's eyes were wide and fearful as if something truly evil walked upon the very room. Lily looked sick at the very thought and Sirius was turning a slight pee green.

"I would have to say…seeing McGonagall and Dumbledore snog." James practically had to force his answer out from his pale and sickly white face.

"Alright." Was all Remus said. All he could say with everyone else looking sickly.

"umm I guess it's my turn…ummm…Amelia-"James started to stutter out before Amelia's face turned dark and shadow.

"Hey everyone!" Jade interrupted before James got himself killed, "Let's start the truth or dare."

This is when everyone got scared because on the faces of both Jade and Sirius were large grins, grim grins the others thought, grim grins. For them anyway.

"I asked Sirius to get me somethin' special for this game tonight. A slight truth potion, not to strong so you don't have to sorry you silly little heads. In all the drinks your holding. Ya' see. I've known ya'll for so long that I know what you guys like to drink. So I had Sirius slip this little potion to all of our drinks. Even mine. And it doesn't start to work for about an hour or so and we spent that time playing the first game sooo time for some truth or dare…And don't any of ya think about leavin' cause we gonna have a little fun tonight!" Jade's grin could be seen throughout the room. And only Amelia wasn't scared because she didn't think that anyone would dare ask her a question, but she forgot who her friends just were.

"I'll start. Amelia! Truth or dare?" Jade practically purred this to her.

"Truth." Amelia gritted her teeth in aggravation.

"Are you shore?" Jade purred while tilting her head to the side. Amelia nodded. "Alright then. You asked for it. Do have any feeling of love or even like, but not as a friend of course, of someone in this room?"

Amelia used every curse she knew in her head at her friend. All Jade did was smile at her.

"Yessss." Amelia hissed at her.

"Oh goody. That makes it your turn Amelia." Jade clapped her hands in glee.

"Fine." Amelia groaned through her teeth. Looking around the room her eyes locked on to Remus's. She smirked. Revenge for dropping her. Oh perfect moment too. "Remus, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Alright. Why do you love wolves so much?"

"For two reasons. One is that I have a couple dogs in the family and secondly I know a werewolf pretty well." Remus replied, his eyes hidden from the rest.

Sirius and James looked at each other wondering if they knew about Remus's _furry little problem_. They shook their heads at each other telling each other that they never told them. Lily looked at them with suspicious eyes. She wondered why they would care about that question so much.

"Since it's my turn. Sirius truth or dare?" Remus turned to Sirius.

"Dare!" Sirius smiled with glee.

"I dare you to kiss Jade."

'WHAT!" Only Sirius yelled this. Jade was looking at Amelia. They seemed to be having a conversation with each other.

"Come on. You have to do it or we can do anything to you, and you can't complain to it." James told Sirius.

"Fine." Sirius grumbled.

Sirius slowly walked over to Jade. She looked up at me raising an eye brow. Just daring him to do it. Sirius took a deep breath and leaned toward Jade. He grabbed her cheek and gave her a soft kiss on the lips (no tongue you perverts out there it was sweet and innocent). When Sirius let go of her and leaned back all she could do was blink twice at him. What he didn't think about would happen next.

Amelia jumped off her blue and green bean bag and literally jumped Sirius. She punched him so hard in the mouth that she split his lip and then she punch him in the eye knowing she was going to give him black eye. And just for good measures she stood up and kicked him in the ribs. With that down she walked over to Jade picked her up from the ground and hugged her while walking her out of the room.

Everyone was wondering what just happen. A couple minutes later both Amelia and Jade walked back into the room. Amelia looked calmed down and Jade looked less shocked, but now she looked shameful. And the only reason they saw it was because for once her eyes were unguarded. Her eyes shown with the tears that came with shame. But as quickly as they saw it her eyes were as guarded as before.

"Alright everyone back to the games at hand." Jade tried to back everyone stop looking at her funny, "So Sirius it's your turn."

"Alright…" Sirius shot Jade a funny look, "James, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to go up to McGonagall and declare your undying love for her…by song! And it has to be in the Great Hall on Monday so everyone see's you!" Sirius declared.

Everyone in the room was rolling on the floor with laughter. James however looked like he was going to cry.

"Oh come on. Minnie will kill me." James whined.

"Too late mate you already said dare." Sirius said between his bark like laughs.

"Alright my turn. Lily, truth or dare?" James asked her hope suddenly shinning in his eyes.

"Truth."

"Do you like me?" James was looking at her so hopefully it almost broke the heart of everyone in the room when they knew she would somehow turn that question in a way she can get around the truth potion.

"Yes, but like a friend or even a brother."

And there went James happiness.

"My turn," Lily looked to Amelia, "Amelia truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"What's your full name?"

Amelia gritted her teeth for what felt like the hundredth time, "Amelia Frances Marie Williams."

Sirius and James had to cover their mouths before they broke out into laughter.

"My turn. Sirius, truth or dare?"

"Dare!"

"You never learn. Tisk tisk. I dare you to walk in the Great Hall tomorrow, if Snape is there, and tell the whole room you're gay and then walk up to Snape and ask him on a date."

Again everyone in the room was laughing even Lily, who usually didn't commend things like this. Sirius could only nod his head.

"Remus, Truth or dare?"

'Dare…" Remus had been drink butterbeer and it seemed that by now he drank too much. And to make things worse, Lily as documenting every dare they took as proof that they agreed to do them.

"I dare you to wear a neon pink tutu and then go in the Great Hall and perform the song "I feel pretty" on top of the teacher's table right before I make my announcement."

Remus just then realized his mistake.

"Alright." Remus felt wary at the moment. He turned to Jade. "Jade truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to walk through the halls in an outfit Sirius picks for you."

"Fine… LILY! Truth or dare."

"Dare…" And just like Remus Lily did not see what she just did. Literally sold her soul to the devil…or at least one of his minions. Lily had fallen and she had fallen hard.

"I dare you to go on ONE! ONE! Date with James on the next Hogsmeade weekend." Jade tilted her head at Lily to asking her to argue with her.

"Fine. Amelia, truth or dare."

Amelia sighed, "Dare…"

"I dare you to wear one of the outfits that Sirius may make for Jade. So you must wear one of the outfits he picks basically."

"Fine…"

"Ok everyone I think it's time for us to watch a movie. Let's see who gets to pick." Jade said ending the game of truth or dare.

After a series of rock, paper, scissor, shot Jade had come out victorious. She walked over to the black shelf filled with movies till she grabbed one and placed inside a VCR. No one was able to see just what movie she put in the VCR. Then Jade walked over to a closet none of them saw before and grabbed a bunch of blackest.

When she walked back over to the rest of the group, the black couch had magically grew longer and wider. Their feet could go up and it was big enough to fit everyone and still see the TV. Pillows also joined the couch. They were white and black stripped with more splatter on the. Jade and Amelia sat next to each other. Amelia got a blue and white blanket with stars and moons. On her left was Remus who was without blanket. Jade was on her right. She had a purple and green blanket that had foxes and dogs chasing each other. Sirius was at her right and he also was without blanket. Lily was at the left of Remus. She had a red and black blanket full of lilies and stags. James also sat to her left and he also didn't have a blanket.

With all of them sitting comfortably Jade grabbed the remote and turned on the huge TV and started the movie. As the movie began to play they saw that she chose "The Texas Chainsaw Massacre".

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!" The girls screamed from the very beginning of the movie.

From the very beginning blood could be seen on the screen. Add suspenseful music filling the room; screaming could be heard as things popped on screen. By the middle of the movie Jade was cowering/shaking in fright and trying to hide in Sirius's arms.

"Did I ever tell you that I hate things jumping out at me…" Jade whispered as she tried to hide in his arms. Sirius tried to calm her down by rubbing her head and whispering how it's not real.

Amelia was using Remus as a shield and Lily was trying to hide her face in James's chest. Luckly, by the end of the movie each of the three "couples" were fast asleep. The movie suddenly turned off and the lights turned off. A window suddenly appeared in the room to show the stars in the sky and the crescent moon that shone bright on the three "couples" and a small sentence could be heard throughout the room.

"Where are Peter and Prue?" Lily mumbled in her sleep cuddling back into James's warm body. James gripped her even harder in his arms.

***

Across the school two people could be found cuddled up on the love seat in the Gryffindor common room by the fire rapped in a yellow blanket that was covered in dinosaurs and unicorns still watching the door. They both sneezed and cuddled into each other.


	7. Severus, Will you go out with me?

.:Severus, Will you go out with me?:.

When Lily had awoken she hits James repeatedly while he tried to cover himself from the shower of punches, but he couldn't seem to block any of them. He just kept saying, "Why?" over and over again because in truth, he didn't know what was happening.

"You pervert!" She screamed, and in dawned on James.

He grinned, "Oh don't deny it Lily you love me, that's why you cuddled with me!" This earned him another smack.

This commotion had woken Jade up, and well, she didn't really freak out, considering she had thrown Sirius off the couch in the middle of the night. So she merely stretched her arms, and mumbled "Good morning."

Sirius was incredibly confused when he woke up. He didn't exactly know why he was on the floor, especially, when he fell asleep on the couch. Or at least he thinks he did. Didn't he?

"So Sirius," Jade leaned over the couch, "Do you always sleep in the fetal position?" She sniggered.

"What?" Sirius looked down to see that he was, in fact, sleeping in the fetal position, "No! I don't!"

"It's okay if you do. El does to. And you know what they fetal position says about a person. That they are very sensitive. And you Siri, I'm sure some women like sensitive men." Jade smiled maniacally.

"Your evil, you know that?" Sirius whispered.

"I know, and you are still in the fetal position." Jade commented.

"Damn it!"

Strangely Remus was second to last to wake up, considering he was almost always the first to. When he woke up he noticed that he felt considerably heavier.

_How much chocolate did I eat last night? God, I knew this one going to happen one day. All that chocolate was going to make me fat…_

When he opened his eyes, he noticed that he was not morbidly obese. He merely had half of Amelia's body lying across him. Wait, what? When did that happen?

"What the hell happened last night?" Remus commented.

Amelia, however at slept through the entire ruckus.

"How does she do that?" Sirius commented to Jade, throwing his hand in the direction of Amelia.

"It's a talent. That girl could sleep through an earthquake, but she has her reasons. I mean her dreams are carefree, which her life is not. There's a reason she's so overprotective of me, even though I tell her not to be."

"Well, Jade, if I were you're best friend, I'd be worried about you a lot too. Ha, with your craziness, it's amazing you don't just invite rapists into your house for a tea party. But you do know that they say people who protect others need someone to protect them." James chipped in.

"That's a bunch of bullshit." Amelia commented rubbing her eyes, and then glared at them, "You guys talk really friggin loud, you know that? Wait, why am I lying on Remus? What happened last night?"

"I think it's funny how Amelia wakes up when the word 'rapist' is mentioned." James commented laughing.

"That is not something I would do! Alright, I probably would…"

"That's because rapists don't scare you." Amelia commented, and stretched her arms.

"Rapists don't scare you?" Sirius yelled bewildered.

"Well, no…because I know how to avoid them…and…and Amelia smiles at random people!" Jade whipped around and pointed at Amelia so fast that Amelia looked rather shocked.

Amelia blushed, "I can't help it! It just happens. It's not my fault. But old ladies are mean; they _never_ smile back at me. They just glare at me."

"Then what do you do? Stick your tongue out at them?" James smirked.

"No! I only did that one time, and then I tripped…bad day." Amelia shook her head, "And no one answered my question! What happened last night!" Amelia yelled in frustration.

"Well, we watched the Texas Chainsaw Massacre…and then we all fell asleep." Remus commented, "Now, uh, do you mind getting off of me?" Remus blushed.

"Opps. Sorry." Amelia jumped up.

"Where are Prudence and Peter?" Lily asked.

They all looked at each other, and walked toward the exit, and when they all exited the room of requirement, they found Peter and Prudence lying together, snoring.

"How is it that they haven't gotten caught yet?" Amelia asked.

All of a sudden Prudence gave a big snore and woke up, and blinked at the rest of them, and as soon as Prudence woke up Peter followed.

"That's all it takes to wake her up! I've been trying to wake her up for six _years_ and all it takes to wake her up is the sound of Amelia's voice?" Lily screamed.

Jade giggled, and Amelia closed her eyes, and said, "Please rephrase that. _Please."_

James, Sirius and Remus all started sniggering, and Lily cracked a smile, "Sorry."

"Aw, El, don't deny it, you know you and Prudence are in lllluuurrrvvveee!" Jade sang.

"You suck." Amelia glared.

"Like a whore." Jade smiled proudly.

"You suck like a whore?" Amelia bites her lip and tried her hardest not to laugh.

Sirius's eyes were the size of quarters, and as he looked at Jade.

Jade was still smiling, and Amelia was slowly turning redder and redder.

"Mia, breathe, you don't want your brain to explain." Remus commented looking back and forth at Amelia and Jade with his eyebrows furrowed.

Sirius was still in shock, and then an angry look crossed his face, and he roughly whispered, "Who have you been sucking like a whore? I'll kill him!"

Amelia started laughing, and in between laughs she commented, "Who said it was a boy?"

She had then realized what her words could mean as everyone looked at her. She laughed a great though coming to her mind, she glanced at Jade and saw the recognition in her eyes, and she nodded. Everyone else in the room was still staring at them.

"Love ya." Jade smiled, and walked over to Amelia.

"I love you too!" Amelia yelled.

"Mhm." Jade nodded.

Amelia huffed, "That's all you say when I confess my undying love for you? Jeez. Way to make a girl feel special." She crossed her arms.

Jade went up to Amelia and they looked in each other in the eyes, and slowing bent towards each other, and their friends looked on closely confused, and curious.

Amelia and Jade hugged, and Amelia said, "Jeez you pervs, what did you think? That we we're going to kiss? I don't think so."

Jade and Amelia laughed and pounded fists.

"Oh. That was cruel; here I was thinking I was going to get to see some girl on girl action." Sirius pouted.

"Oh don't worry, Black, I mean you are a girl, and I've seen you date girls, so you probably see girl on girl action all the time. And your friends get the pleasure of hearing it."

James and Remus gagged, "Um, We actually try to avoid being in the room when Sirius is, uh, "mating""

Amelia snorted, and everyone looked at her.

"I'm sorry. I just find the fact of Sirius mating funny. I don't know why. I blame it on my perverted mind."

Jade laughed, "Sirius mating. I bet he's a virgin!"

Sirius was outraged, and James and Remus started hysterically laughing.

"Sorry, babe, but unless they changed the definition of virgin, I most certainly not one." Sirius smirked.

"I'm not your babe, Black." Jade gritted her teeth.

"Oh, wow, you've managed to piss Jade off, Sirius. Congratulations." Lily clapped, mocking him.

"Um, are they going to be alright?" Amelia asked Peter.

"I think so." Peter whispered.

"Alrighty." Amelia smiled still staring at Remus and James rolling on the floor laughing.

"Guys, don't you think we should get going before Filch…" Lily trailed off when she heard Filch muttering, "Ha, I'm gonna catch this time."

"Run!" Jade screamed, and started sprinting off in the opposite direction. Sirius took off after her followed by Lily, Peter and Prudence. James and Remus were still laughing, and Amelia was looking back towards the corridor Filch was coming from, and the boys.

"Damn it. Why can't I just abandon my friends? Honestly." Amelia sighed.

"James, Remus! It's Filch!" She lugged James up first, and exclaimed about how heavy he was.

"Run!" Amelia ordered and James reluctantly took off.

"Reeemmmuuuss." Amelia whispered, and offered his a hand. He took it, and as soon as he was up and standing, she was dragging him off down the corridor. She let go of his hand, and started to run full speed, as she caught up to the others, she said she knew a shortcut through a classroom.

They slowed down a tiny bit, and she took off, and as she was trying to get the door open with the key, she heard them running at her, "Stop! I don't have it-" They all crashed into each other, "Open. Ow." She turned the knob and they all ran off. They ran down spiral staircases and through empty corridors until they reached the Fat Lady, and they all yelled the password at her, exasperated. She seemed quite shocked, and told them to stop being so rude. They all piled into the common room, and it was then Amelia whispered, "Tempus" and 6:45 appeared in the air.

"THAT'S THE TIME!" Amelia yelled, and the rest of them flinched.

"How. Does. She. Find. Enough. Air. To. Yell. After. All. That. Running?" Remus forced out in pain.

"Don't ask me." Jade panted, "I think it's the anger."

They all nodded, and Amelia wandered over to the window, and yelled "It's raining!" She jumped and smiled.

"So?" James asked.

"Amelia loves the rain. Personally I think it's because she's so damn depressing sometimes, but she denies it. It's true though." Jade nodded, happily.

"No." Amelia looked back at Jade, glaring, "It's because a rainy day is the best time to buy a bag of lollipops, and curl up in bed reading. The smell after a new rainfall is the best in the world. The cool breeze against your face. And most importantly rain means a new beginning. Everything that used to be wiped away. A brand new slate." Amelia whispered the last few sentences, and sighed. Just staring out the window.

"Even I don't begin to fathom what's going on in that strange little head of hers. Most of the time I get her, but sometimes…with Amelia, you have to read between the lines, she's not very obvious about what she's _really_feeling. She just pretends to be an open book, up what she feels and what she shows are two entirely different things." Jade explains.

"Eh. I guess you're right, but if you think my mind is hard to fathom, well Jade, your head is a crazy mess of stuff." Amelia stated, "And with Jade you'd think you have to read between the lines to find out what she's really feeling, but in reality it's obvious. You may think she feels one way, but if you look you'll see it's for a totally different reason. She masks her feeling, but only in the way that they are so obvious that everyone overlooks them. Maybe that's why we understand each other so well, Jade is really good at looking for detail, and reading between in the fact, whereas I am rather good at noticing the obvious."

"Yup. That's why we're best friends." Jade smiled and hugged Amelia.

Amelia hugged her back tightly, "Loovvee you!"

"Love you too!" Jade laughed.

"You guys really like expressing your feelings for each other don't you?" Lilly asked.

"We both know what it's like to feel unloved and shunned, so we made a pact to never make each other feel that way ever again. Even if people do think we're lesbians." Jade smiled.

"Actually, I think we'd make pretty good lesbians, and if we we're lesbians we'd make good partners." Amelia chuckled.

"Mhm." Jade nodded.

"Lesbians…" Sirius whispered in a trance, and Jade hit him in the back of the head.

"Pervert."

"Hey!" Sirius cried.

"You guys are really depressing and complex." Remus commented, a frown on his face.

"It makes my brain hurt." James said.

"That's the best thing about being secretive. It makes other people wonder and it drives them crazy," Amelia leaned closer, "but you will never find out my secrets, or Jade's. And if by some chance you do, and you do something wrong, I will hurt you. And most importantly if you make Jade cry, I'll bury you. Eighty feet under in some place in Siberia, where no one will find you. Capisce?

James swallowed hard, "Yes ma'am."

"Good boy." Amelia patted James on the head.

Remus rose an eyebrow smirking, "She's got a hold on you. If she was you're girlfriend you'd be whipped."

"Thank the lord she's not. I'd take Jade and her violent tendencies over the most random of things before Amelia."

"And how does that make you feel, El Sunshine, that Jamesy here would rather take me and my "violent tendencies" over sweet ol' you." Jade had a look of a therapist on her face.

"Good. Because as much as I like Semaj, he's not my type. Ha. Besides we all know he and Lily are meant for each other and I don't want to be the whore that came between them." Amelia smiled victorious.

"HEY! I DO NOT LOVE POTTER!" Lily screamed.

"Semaj?" Remus asked.

"James's name backwards. I like being clever, "Amelia smiled proudly, "And Lily denial is the first step on the way to acceptance."

"Yes, it would be if what I had to accept was something I actually felt. I do not like Pothead." Lily growled.

"Does anyone else think James as a pothead is funny? Because I think he'd be funny when high. You know, I think he'd be a funny drunk too." Jade commented.

"Oh! I do! I totally agree with you!" Amelia nodded her head about ten thousand times.

"Ah, Amelia my dear friend would be an honest drunk. I can just imagine you leaning over to whisper to Remus, "That man over there is ugly. You're much better looking than him! But shhhh, don't tell him that!" and you'd be screaming it at top volume. Oh course the man next to you would be Sirius. Ha. Or you'd be like, "Oh my god I so love-" Jade paused, and everyone waiting in anticipation to hear who Amelia liked.

Amelia wasn't worried because she knows Jade would never betray her. She'd never betray Jade and Jade would never betray her. They knew that.

"Peanut Butter." Jade finished smiling. That threw everyone for a loop.

Amelia laughed, "I do love peanut butter. If there was a god I'd worship it, but then I'd go to hell for worshipping a false god…"

Jade clapped her hands, "Then why don't you become the goddess of peanut butter!"

Amelia sighed, and laughed, "Because then I'd go to hell for pretending to _be_ a false god."

"Wait…" Sirius seemed to remember something, "Last night, you asked Amelia if she liked or loved someone in the room with us…and she said yes…so Amelia which of us did you like more than a friend."

"Jade." Amelia said smoothly, "I love her as a sister."

"Oh. Ok." Sirius seemed to except that, but one of the friends seemed to be a tiny bit disappointed.

"Well, Jade. I think you'd be the strange drunk. You and me would be doing karaoke, and you'd be hitting on all the guys, " Sirius growled at this commented, but no one seemed to hear him, "And you'd be saying I love-" Amelia paused the same way that Jade did, and of course it worked the exact same way. The others were caught up in the suspense.

Jade smiled, and waited to see what strange things Amelia would come up with now.

"Prairie Dogs." Amelia nodded.

"Prairie Dogs?" Remus asked, incredulously.

"Yup. I mean dude have you seen those things? They look all nice, but their friggin vicious, but that's okay. I love otters, groundhogs, chipmunks, squirrels, prairie dogs, and bunnies and all furry things." Amelia smiled.

"They are vicious." Jade agreed.

Despite their best efforts James and Sirius started 'ooing' nudging Remus.

"Amelia loves furry things. So maybe she'll love Remus's furry little problem." Remus sent them a death glare that clearly read, 'shut the hell up'.

"Remus has a furry little problem? You have pet, Remus?" Jade asked.

"Remus has a rabid bunny?" Amelia asked.

"Uh. Yeah. Yeah..." Remus answered. He reminded himself to find and buy a rabid bunny.

"That's sweet." Amelia said.

"Rabid bunnies are _sweet_!?" James exclaimed.

"Holy Sirius! Is that the time?" Jade exclaimed.

"Holy Sirius? Really, Jade? Sirius and holy do not, will not, and will nev_er_belong in the same sentence. That's like saying the Pope is a Jew." Remus said, shaking his head at how strange Jade could be.

"What? It's like 8 o'clock. So?" James asked.

"We should get down to breakfast." Lily answered.

"No. No we shouldn't. We should just skip breakfast." Sirius and Remus chorused at the same time in a nervous tone of voice.

"No, Siri and Remy, you are not getting out of your dares. And I can wait to see you perform them." Jade evilly laughed a feral grin on her face, her hands rubbing together maniacally, and a wild look in her eyes.

"You are really insane and creepy, you know that?" Amelia commented.

"Yup."

"Hey, she's your best friend, shouldn't you be used to it?" James said with an eyebrow raised.

"Just because she's my best friend doesn't mean she doesn't scare the living shit out of me." Amelia gave him a look as if to say 'how dumb are you'.

"Alright, Remus, here you go." Jade has magically produced a neon pink tutu. She handed it out to Remus who looked at it like it might attack him and any second. Actually it just might, because after this he might just die of embarrassment. Lord help him. He took the…the…thing with his shaking hands. This would be so much easier if he was outgoing and not afraid of what people thought of his. Damn it! Why did he have to be so damn shy!

"Don't worry, Remus," Amelia commented, "I'm sure everyone will forget about it after Sirius's announcement. I, however, would like to document this occasion. So, I'm going to film it." She whispered a spell, and said, "Viola, Remus, you are now being recorded."

"You know, I'm not sure whose worse, you or Jade." Remus shook his head.

"Jade's scary in her own special way. Especially with her violence problem, but Amelia is considerably more of a psychopath." Sirius explained.

"I agree." Jade, Lily and James agreed. Remus nodded.

"Since when did you get so logical Sirius?" Amelia scowled.

"True. Siri, you've been taking a page out of Remus's and Lily's books haven't you!" Jade smiled. She decided her favorite thing to do was torture Sirius. It was fun.

"Wait, Remus and Lily wrote a book." Sirius asked, confused.

"Never mind." Jade sighed, "You're such an idiot, Sirius."

Sirius chose to just pout.

"Remus, go put that tutu on before I magically charm it on you!" Jade threatened.

"Alright." Remus sighed, and walked up to his dormitory, his feet dragging.  
When Remus came back down in his neon pink tutu he looked so utterly ridiculous, that his friend couldn't contain their laughter. While Remus turned various shades of red his friends were rolling around on the floor.

"Alright," Jade said in between breaths, "Let's go down to the Great Hall, so Remus can have his debut."

Remus turned purple at this comment, and then turned slightly green when he thought about going up there and singing.

They all started walking down to the great hall, still in fits of laughter. When they arrived there, they had to shove Remus into the room. They followed him, and Remus walked towards the teachers table as if he were a prisoner on death row. Well, in truth, he was in a way.

When everyone saw him the whole great hall erupted with laughter. Hell, even McGonagall was laughing behind her hand of course. The noise was so booming people for miles would wonder what was happening. Remus was still red.

He approached the teacher's table very slowly and when he got there, he climbed on time and started to belt out, "I feel pretty! Oh so pretty and witty and bright" He wanted to throw up by now, "And I pity any girl who isn't me tonight!" He stepped down off the teachers table took a deep breath and magically charmed his clothes to change. He figured that was enough singing to fulfill his dare. When he looked towards his friends they all nodded out of pity, well all except Sirius who wanted that to go on as long as he could make it so he wouldn't have to make his 'announcement'.

Remus came back and sat by his friend, trying to get rid of the permanent blush that was all over his face.

"Aw. Remus. It's okay," Amelia hugged him, "Just imagine how people are going to feel when they see Jade and I in the outfits that_Sirius_the pervert picks out for us." Amelia sighed and blushed just thinking about it.

Remus, however, calmed down a little bit at these words, he even smiled, and laughed.

"Oi, Sirius! Get up off your ass and make you're announcement." Jade shoved him up.

Sirius gulped and yelled, "Hey everyone I have an…an…announcement to make!" He saw everyone's eyes lock onto him, and he saw his brother raise an eyebrow. Damn, he had forgotten about his brother. He would go and relay this to their parents of course. Shit.

Sirius took a deep breath, and closed his eyes "I'm gay! Yeah, that's right! I like men!! I like mustaches, and sideburns, and, and hairy chests! And greasy hair!" Sirius sighed, this wasn't as bad as he thought, and maybe he should open his eyes so he could see everyone's reaction.

His brother looked as if he was going to die or faint. Perhaps both. Practically every girl in the room was either crying or had fainted.

He walked up to Snape, and looked into his eyes, and Snape instantly knew what was coming. He knew this was just another one of the stupid Marauders jokes.

"Severus, will you go out me?"

"No." Snape said and walked out of the Great Hall, scowling.

Sirius walked back over to his friends.

"Can we get out of here, please?" Sirius begged, and they agreed.

They decided to go outside to get away from everyone else, but just as they were about to walk outside, they notice a peculiar site. It was hailing.

"Oh my god! That's so awesome! Look at those things! They're the size of golf balls!" Amelia squealed with glee.

"That is awesome." Jade agreed and pushed Amelia outside. Amelia latched on to Jade arm and pulled her down with her. They tried to get up, but it was rather difficult considering the fact that it was raining ice, that really hurt when it hit you.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" Amelia and Jade yelled, and they tried to scramble back in.

None of their friends wanted to brave the hailstorm, as they were afraid to get hurt.

"Oh come on you guys! Be plucky for once in your life!" Amelia yelled.

"Plucky?"

"It means brave you idiots! Plucky, such a great word. I love it…plucky." And as Amelia was saying that everything when black for her and Jade.

Remus and James braved the storm and dragged them inside.

"We should get them to Madame Pomfrey." Lily suggested, worried.

So when Amelia and Jade finally woke up they found themselves in hospital wing.

"What the hell happened?" Amelia asked, hold her head.

"Why the hell does my head feel like someone took a metal pipe to it?" Jade asked, also holding her head.

"Well, girl, you guys to decide to go out and have some fun in one of the worst hail storms in the century!" Madame Pomfrey scolded, "You had some concussions, but I fixed that for you, and the pain should go away after a few hours.

"Hours?" Amelia groaned.

"You only have yourself to blame." Madame Pomfrey snipped.

"Come on Poppy. Lay off them." Sirius suggested, with a suave smile.

"You, Mr. Black, I suggest you shut your mouth."

"I can't believe you shoved me out there!" Amelia whispered angrily at Jade.

"I can't believe you pulled me with you!" Jade whispered back just as roughly.

Then they both burst out laughing.

"Those girls are strange." Sirius whispered to Remus.

"And we're stuck with them."

"Crap."

If there it was one thing that they all learned that day it was never play truth or dare and never, ever, under absolutely no circumstances, venture out in a hail storm.


	8. This performance was brought to you by

.:This performance was brought to you by:.

Sunday had ended on a rather mysterious way. And as Monday morning came, James could only feel fear. Because of Lily's evidence of the dares they agreed to be would have to perform to his professor about his undying love for her. And he wondered how his day could get any worse. So, as breakfast approached. So, James death marched with the rest of the gang to the Great Hall. Through the stone walls they traveled. The doors of the Great Hall slammed open.

"If I have to do this I might as well make it good." James whispered to himself.

So, while the rest of the gang sat at the Gryffindor table James proudly walked up to the teacher's table.

"Hello Students! I am here to sing a song and tell you of something I hide for a very long time. And no I am not gay ladies. I am not gay, but that is not what I am here to tell you. It is something else. Something Lovely!" James announced starting his 'performance".

James started to sing…

_Love, love me do.__  
__You know I love you, __  
__I'll always be true, __  
__So please, love me do.__  
__Whoa, love me do._

James started to walk towards Professor McGonagall while he sang the song. Suddenly you could hear instrument fill the hall with more music. If you looked over at Jade and Amelia you could see them snickering behind their hands.

_Love, love me do.__  
__You know I love you, __  
__I'll always be true, __  
__So please, love me do.__  
__Whoa, love me do._

At the point he was standing right in front of Professor McGonagall. He looked her straight in the eyes and taking all the feelings he felt for Lily to show in his eyes that now looked at his Professor he sang…

_Someone to love, __  
__Somebody new.__  
__Someone to love, __  
__Someone like you._

And James continued to sing to his professor. And she didn't know whether to be flustered or very mad as James for the stunt he was pulling.

_Love, love me do,__  
__You know I love you,__  
__I'll always be true,__  
__So please, love me do.__  
__Whoa, love me do._

With the end of the song coming up James put his heart into these last few lines.

_Love, love me do.__  
__You know I love you, __  
__I'll always be true, __  
__So please, love me do.__  
__Whoa, love me do.__  
__Yeah, love me do.__  
__Whoa, oh, love me do._

The instruments stopped playing and the hall became deathly quiet. No one even dared to applaud James for his good singing voice; which shocked everyone that he had one.

James raised his face at Professor McGonagall and spoke three big little words, "I love you…"

And the hall burst with laughter. Jade and Sirius could be found rolling on the ground while Remus and Amelia were holding each other up from how hard they were laughing. Even Lily was laughing. Yet, she could control it better, but still even she was laughing.

"Mr. P..P..Potter! How dare you come up to me with such…such WORDS! This is an outright rage. MR. POTTER I hope you NEVER! NEVER! Do something like that again." McGonagall sternly yelled at James while huffing at the end from all the drama that had happened in the last two days.

With those words Professor McGonagall stormed out of the hall and James sat back at the Gryffindor table.

"Good show ol' chap!" Sirius congratulated James with a pat on the back.

"Does that fulfill my end of the deal?" James asked the rest of the group who had finally got control of their laughter.

"Yeah." Amelia managed to get out while trying to take deep breathes.

"Hey Jamesy! Never knew you had such a voice box. Never thought you'd be able to sing your way out of a box for that matter!" Jade rang out when she also got control of her breathe.

James just stared at the group shaking his head. He then thought about how this all happened, but soon his mind to was off on left field when Lily decided to comment.

"Who knew Potter could sing." Lily commented.

James's ego came up to bat, "I would sing you a song Lily-Flower. I would sing it to you under the stars in candle light cause you know I'm your man.'

'Yeah you'd be my man when you decide to grow some balls." Lily turned her head away from him and to Remus's. James's head had deflated completely while everyone else was in shock that Lily would use such language.

"Lily!" Everyone, but James, replied in shock.

"What?" She looked at them all in shock.

"You talked like me for a sec." Jade told her with eyes wide.

"Well it doesn't matter and any way it's time to go to Transfiguration." Lily responded.

James then started look like some stole his favorite goldfish.

"Why me?" James asked them before he traveled into his corner of woe.

Everyone grabbed their bags and walked away, laughing at James as they did.

***

A little less than a week had past and it was the weekend again. Saturday morning started like any other. There was yelling and stick breaking and all the other things that went into waking Amelia up, but this day would turn out different. For today would be the first Hogsmeade weekend. And that also meant Lily and James first date together and most likely their last. But this day also happened to be the day that Sirius got to choose the outfits of both Jade and Amelia. It also made him happy because none of them could beat him up physically because they agreed to this dare. And so this day looked like it would be very cloudy and bleak. Or at least for some any way.

"Guys," Lily whined, "I don't want to go on a date with Potter."

"Lils, it was your fault that you agreed to this dare so you must go through with it. And come on it may not be all that bad. Hopefully Remus helped him plan the date. Or he planned it cause James totally forgot about it cause of his dare." Jade explained to Lily.

In the boys dorm you would see the workings of a tornado. Well, actually it was a freaking out James Henry Potter.

"Guys! What to do. I totally forgot about my date with Lily today. I've GOT to make it perfect." James squeaked at the end.

Remus calmly buttoned up his shirt before walking over to James and handing him a list.

"Here… I knew you would forget so I owled in some reservations for a small restaurant under your name called _Bella Notte. _It's a nice place that plays great muggle music and even some muggle food. Thought Lily would like the little touch of home. Take her there than walk around the town and please don't say anything stupid." Remus had just handed James a golden ticket. To where, who knows.

"Remus! You a life savoir! God! If you ever need a favor just tell me ok! I'll do it! Anything!" James started to hug Remus then jumping all over the room.

"Mhm. I'll remember that for a rainy day." Remus's face looked dark and his hair covered his eyes.

"THANK YOU MATE!" James ran out of the room, trying to get his shoes on without tripping down the stairs.

Back in the girls dorm you could see Lily ready for her 'date' with James, but refusing to go down stairs.

"I'm not going." Lily crossed her arms, shaking her head.

"Lily stop being a baby and stop whining and get your ass down stairs." Jade grabbed her hand trying to get her off the bed and out the door.

"Lily. Think about this. If you don't go on the date then we get to have our own little fun cause you chickened out on a dare." Amelia said while she walked over to Jade standing slightly behind her.

"Alright. I'll go, but if he does something stupid I'm leaving it ok."

"Fine." Amelia and Jade chorused at the same time.

And this is the start of Lily's day out with James as she marched down the stairs with a pout on her face and dull eyes for a day she believed to be a complete waste of time. But that is what she thought would happen.

For Jade and Amelia the day was only starting. Grabbing their trunks full of clothes they went down to the common room in their pajamas to face whatever Sirius would pick out for them to wear. Resigned to their fate they slowly walked down the stair side by side with their trunks floating behind them from the power of magic. Down the stairs they went. And there sat Sirius and Remus, who was holding a magical camera for blackmail later on in life though they didn't notice the camera yet.

"_sigh… _Alright Sirius, pick out our outfits from our clothes." Jade reluctantly spoke to Sirius moving the trunks in front of him as both her and Amelia opened them to where they kept their clothes, but not their undergarments because with Sirius you don't what he might just find.

So Sirius dug through their clothes till he picked out two outfits for them to wear. Handing them each their outfit they walked up stairs back to their dorms to put on the outfits.

"Uh uh. I am NOT walking around wearing this!" Amelia looked at herself in the mirror in complete horror.

Amelia's outfit was something that she would never wear in a lifetime. For a shirt she was wearing her black spaghetti strap shirt that she wore only a couple of weeks ago. On top of the shirt was a little white jacket with black swirls as a design that only reached the middle of her back. And instead of wearing her normal pair of dark jeans she was wearing a mini skirt that didn't even reach her knees. They stopped mid thigh and to finish the look of she was wearing knees length boats that belonged to Jade. Her long brown hair was also out of its regular pony tail and was just out. Her hair was framing her more sharp features, from a sharp cheek bone to her pouty pink lips. Amelia felt completely exposed in this outfit. She then looked over at Jade and didn't feel as bad as she did before.

Jade had always been the more girly one. She had a good eye for these kinds of clothes, but she never wore them because she felt that she could never pull them off. But with the outfit Jade was wearing Amelia felt luckily or at least that she got the better end of the stick. Jade was wearing a black renaissance tummy top (or a belly shirt) that had long flowing sleeves. Then she was wearing some black pants and on her feet were toeless heels that were at least two inches off the ground. On her head she was wearing a nice little black beret. Her hair was up in a ponytail also.

"Wow. Amelia. Never thought I would see you in a skirt. A mini skirt to top it off." Jade looked at her wondering if she could ever get Amelia to wear one again.

"Mhm. Keep on dreaming that you would ever get me into one of these things again." Amelia knew exactly what Jade was thinking.

"I still hate this."

'So do I… so do I."

With those words they again walked the stair to the common room. What they didn't see was Remus ready for them for when they walked in the common room. He was hidden behind the couch with the camera. So, when Amelia and Jade had made it to the bottom of the stairs and stood in front of Sirius who was strategically placed that if they did what they just did Remus could get a good pictures Remus started to click away.

Sirius looked right at Jade and said, "Wow…"

"What…Stop looking at me. Ok my eyes are up here. Sirius MY EYES ARE UP HERE!" Jade screamed at Sirius before she kneed min in the groin. Remus was still snapping away getting everything on the camera which took the picture which would later move to show Sirius getting hit in the groin. Amelia started to laugh really hard. When this happened Remus finally got a real look at her.

His mouth dropped. To him Amelia looked great. Beautiful even.

Remus tried to shake the thoughts out of his head, "She'd never like me. She could have someone better."

What Remus didn't know is that when his mouth dropped he also let go of the camera in his hand. Which Jade heard and she looked at Amelia she pointed towards Remus. And Amelia spotted the camera and she was not very happy. Remus quickly grabbed the camera and fled.

"REMUS!!!" Amelia screamed as she took a running start towards him, completely forgetting that she was wearing boots with a two inch heel. Jade got a wicked grin on her face as she started running after them. She enjoyed the hunt.

With Amelia chasing Remus through the halls and Jade following as back up Sirius was once again left on the floor by himself. So, through the halls they traveled through the halls. The students quickly pressed their bodies to the wall as Remus, Amelia, and Jade sped through the halls. Even then the students saw what Amelia and Jade were wearing. Soon they got to the stairs. Remus was able to make it to the end without tripping, but that luxury was not found for either Amelia or Jade.

Many bystanders don't know what happened in the last few seconds. All they say was a giant mess at the bottom of the stairs. For you see, Amelia was the first one to trip on her two inch heels. But then she grabbed on to Jade and Jade missed the railings so they all came tumbling done. So now they sat there at the bottom of the stairs with sore bums and hurt pride. And they should know to never hurt the pride of a lioness. Because they might just bite back.

Amelia and Jade quickly ran to the Room of Requirement. They entered the room to see a combination of splatters and stars, purple, green and blue and most of all. Everything they would need to plan their revenge on half of the well known and infamous Marauders. They knew who they were. Sirius and James kept calling each other by their nicknames and soon Amelia and Jade had figured it out. But the Marauders never knew of them. For their pranks were kept down under the radar because when people found out they were tricked the trick had already ended. So, Amelia and Jade got down to business.

"I'm guessing Jinx and Maniac are back in business." Jade was not asking this. She knew this.

'I think that the Marauders need some competition. They've been getting a little egotistic. They think they rule the school. But don't forget. We rule it from the shadows. We're the ones who pull the real strings." Amelia started to rant and rave about how they were the real rulers having one of her _moments_.

And with the words from the shadow rulers we head to Hogsmeade to see just how Lily and James's date really went.

***

In a small restaurant a little ways off from the main part of Hogsmeade you would find two teens eating out side under an umbrella. Their table was also placed on a balcony in the back with a view of the forest. The girl looked as if she didn't want to be there while the guy looked nervous and a little scared with how this was going to work out.

"Sooo…" James tried to small talk with Lily. Lily wouldn't respond to James, still not looking at him.

"Hello! My name is David and I will be your waiter today." The waiter said.

The waiter gave them a menu for them to look for and asked them what they would like to drink. James asked for a butter beer while Lily asked for some soda. The waiter walked away saying that he'd be back with their drinks.

James looked at Lily, "So what are you going to get."

"Spaghetti and meat balls…"

"ok…" James felt very sad that Lily wouldn't even try to talk to him, "So why do you hate me so much."

Lily was very mad about the whole thing so she started to rant at James, "Cause you're an egotistical git who wouldn't be able to find their way out of a card board box and you wouldn't be able to understand that you are not the center of the SOLAR SYSTEM!"

When Lily finally looked at James she couldn't help, but feel a little guilty. James had the I just kicked his puppy (coughsiriuscough) look.

"Oh…ok…" James really couldn't say anything. It was also at this moment that he figured out that he may never have a chance with Lily in the first place.

"Potter…" Lily sighed, "James…I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said all those mean things to you."

"It's alright."

"No James it's not alright. I was taking all my anger out on you and you haven't even done anything and well I'm sorry." Lily would have kept going but at that moment the waiter came in with their drinks.

"Are you ready to order?" The waiter took out a pad and pencil to write down their orders.

"I would like the spaghetti and meat balls." Lily told the waiter.

"I will also have the spaghetti and meat balls." James ordered since he didn't have the time to look over the menu.

"Alright they will be ready shortly." The waiter took their menus and walked back into the restaurant.

James stared at Lily and Lily stared at James.

Lily let out a short laugh, "Well this is awkward."

"Yeah, I admit this isn't how I imagined our first date to go…nor did I think you would only go out with me on a dare. I thought I would be able to enchant you with my charms." James admitted sheepishly.

"You imagine our first date? Wow Potter who knew you thought about the future so much. And Potter, you would never be able to enchant me with your charms, because using magic to get someone to love you is just unethical." Lily smiled warmly.

"Lily, did you just make a joke? Who knew you could be so funny." James laughed heartily.

"I've been known to make a joke from time to time."

Lily felt something wash over her as she smiled at James. In the middle of thinking about how great a smile he had and how it lit up his mischievous eyes, she inwardly screamed at herself.  
This is Potter we're talking about, Lily! The egotistical git who you do not like! Who you'd never ever like! Ugh, I knew that Jade was bad news; I shouldn't have chosen truth not dare. I'm so stupid!  
Lily was snapped out of her inner argument by the waiter who had come back with their food.

"Here you go." He set the two dished of spaghetti and meatballs down, and left the two lovers to eat.

As Lily and James were both wrapped up in their own head while they we're eating.  
Two feet away, however, behind a few shrubs were Jade, Amelia and Sirius spying of the two love birds, while Remus reluctantly crouched behind them, shaking his head at them. He was listing a bunch of bad things that could happen.

"Come on, Remy, lighten up." Amelia nudged him.

"Aw, that is so cute! Look at them! Ha, I KNEW I'd make a good matchmaker! I told you Amelia!" Jade proclaimed proudly, an accomplished look on her face.

James and Lily both leaned in their lips almost touching.

"You're a genius, Jade." Sirius held out his hand from Jade to high five him.

Unfortunately, but predictably knowing their luck, Amelia fell over in her crouch, and latched on to Remus in a last attempt to save herself. As Remus fell he grabbed Sirius, who in turn grabbed Jade, and then all went tumbling out from behind the bushes, right in front of Lily and James table. Right before their lips were about to touch and they would kiss Lily and James whipped their heads around to see their four friends lying in front of them. Amelia and Remus blushed, and Jade and Sirius gave awkward smiles.

"Fancy seeing you here." Amelia commented with what looked like an attempt at a casual smile. In reality is kind of look like she was cringing.

In Lily's eyes they burned with the power of a raging inferno.

"You, you, you …" She sputtered, momentarily at a loss for words. She gave a great moan and ran off.

James, however, was more forgiving, and after he had looked at Lily's retreated figure, he looked at the four of them.

"I was so close to kissing her! So close!" He groaned, and then smiled, "But it was quite a laugh seeing you four tumble out of that bush. I especially love that fact that you are all tangled together. Jade splayed across Remus and her legs in twined with Sirius and Amelia laying across Sirius her head in his lap and her legs on top of Remus. You guys look like an odd foursome having sex in the street, and poor Sirius can't get it up so Amelia has to give him a blow."

Sirius eyes widened and he gave an embarrassed look.

Amelia turned even redder, and tried to make up an excuse, "I-we-you-Lily-see-well…" but gave up.

Jade and Remus both had identical scowls on their faces staring at Sirius who looked like his brain just exploded, and Amelia who looked like a bumbling idiot. Scratch that, she was a bumbling idiot, at least at this moment she was.

"Now, who's going to go after Lily?" James raised an eyebrow forcefully.

"We'll go." Jade and Amelia said getting up.

"No, we'll all go." Remus added, brushing himself off.

When they arrived back at the common room, they found Lily crying on the couch.  
"Lily," Amelia said gently, "We're sorry."Lily just looked up.

"I mean, you know how hard it is for us to say that. You know us, we're all stubborn assholes. Well, except for Remus. I mean, you knew that and you accepted us anyway right? I mean you know how we can be, but we never mean it." Amelia smiled timidly.  
Lily gave a shaky laugh.

"Amelia's right. We're complete and utter assholes, and we shouldn't have been spying on you, it was a really bad idea. We promise we'll never do it again. Well, alright I can't promise that, but I can promise you we'll feel like complete and utter failures like we do now." Jade continued.

Remus was next to keep the apology going, "Lily. We're very sorry. And I must say, it was those three idiots who came up with it. But I feel just as horrible for not stopping them. But you know how they can be."

Lily nodded, and sniffled, drying her eyes.

"Well, Lils, you will never hear me say this again, but I guess I was being somewhat of an asshole, but you know I can't help, I mean, you know my friends. I didn't have a chance really." Sirius gave her a pleading look.

Remus, Amelia and Jade all hit him for that, "You we're egotistical already, Black." Amelia and Jade chorused, and Remus folded his arms and nodded.

"Lily, the truth is there all idiots. I mean you can9t deny it after that crappy apology and the fact that they we're spying. But you have to admit they have their good times too. Besides there your friends and you know you love them." James finished and Lily finally spoke.

"Yeah, I know." She laughed, "I'm sorry for freaking out-" The rest of the group held up their hands as if to say, 'no more.'

"Now, James," Amelia turned on him and glared, followed by the rest of them.

"Crappy Apology?" Jade growled.

"Idiots?" Remus glared.

"We have our good times?" Sirius tilted his head.

Lily laughed as James's eyes widened and he gave her a scared look.

"Hehe. Didn't I include myself in that? Yeah, yeah. I'm a totally idiot. And it was a really nice apolo-" Before he finished James took off and fled from the common room, like a scared gazelle being chased by lions.

The rest of the group just smiled and pounded fists, while Lily shook her head and smiled.

***

Saturday ended on a good note for all. Lily had gained a new outlook on James and James finally got ONE date with the girl of his dreams. Sunday morning came and breakfast quickly approached. And this morning both Jade and Amelia were completely awake and ready for a day of rest.

So as the whole gang sat at the Gryffindor table they had no bloody clue about what happened next. Everyone had already taken a sip of something to drink, including the professors. Ten seconds later and music broke out in the Great Hall. The candles dimmed down till there was only faint lighting in the room. Then a spotlight came in the space between the students table and the teachers table which had doubled in size. In the spotlight you would find Remus and Sirius. Remus and Sirius were in the clothes they normally would wear on a weekend.

Remus started to sing toward Sirius.

_Lancelot you might as well just fess up__  
__Really you're a different kind of guy__  
__Move aside your scabbard __  
__For underneath your tabard _

At this moment Remus ripped Sirius's clothes off to reveal that underneath his clothes he was wearing a completely different outfit. He was now wearing tight black fake leather pants and for a shirt he was wearing a hot pink shirt, but not only was it pink, but it had flowing sleeves and it didn't cover his stomach. It was a belly shirt. So now everyone in the great hall could see Sirius's abdomen.

_There is waiting to escape a butterfly_

Cow bells could be heard through the Great hall now. The music still rang through the Great Hall. Then the students sitting at the Hufflepuff table, Ravenclaw table, and Jade, but only because she loves this song and knows it, started to sing or belt the chorus our.  
__

_His...name...is Lancelot__  
__And in tight pants a lot__  
__He likes to dance a lot__  
__You know you do_

It was now that Sirius started to dance through the song in some weird combination of a salsa and techno that strangely seemed to fit him and this song.

_I do?_

While singing that Sirius stood in a questioning pose while tilting his head to the side with a hand on his hips and a hand in the air. Then the Gryffindor and Slytherin tables started to break out in song for another chorus part.

_So just say thanks a lot__  
__And try romance, it's hot!__  
__Let's find out who's really you.__  
__His name is Lancelot__  
__He visits France a lot__  
__He likes to dance a lot and dream__  
__No one would ever know__  
__That this outrageous pro__  
__Bats for the other team._

At this point you could see a random hot guy walk in front of Sirius while Sirius checked him out and watched him walk away staring at his ass. Sirius did that all while holding a baseball bat swinging it around. Remus then again took control of the singing toward Sirius.

_You're a knight who really likes his night life__  
__And by day you really like to play_

When Remus sang that last part a gym suddenly appeared in their performance space.

_You can all find him pumping at the gym__  
__At the Camelot Y.M.C.A.!_

It was now the teachers turn to sing along to the song. __

_His name is Lancelot__  
__La, la, la__  
__Just watch him dance a lot__  
__La, la, la__  
__He doesn't care what people say__  
__La, la, la_

Sirius once again joined back in the song and snapped his fingers as he proceeded to keep on singing his next line.

_No Way!_

The teachers kept on singing to the song.

_For when he starts to dance__  
__La, la, la__  
__Just grab your underpants__  
__La, la, la_

Remus once again started to sing and as he started to spell the letters they appeared behind him on a giant sign.

_He can finally come out and say that he is G.A._

By now everyone was singing the song from the teachers to the students.

_Y.M.C.A._

They all then shouted.

_He's Gay!___

_Ok!_

When Sirius sang the last word in the whole song he shrugged his shoulders in agreement and looked ok with everything that just happened.

As the song finished a huge banner suddenly appeared in a ray of colors and confetti above the teachers table. On the banner it read:

This performance was brought to you by…

Jinx & Maniac

Also, in the corner of the banner it read, "The song is called "His name is Lancelot" from the Broadway play "Spamalot" and we do not own it. Though it is a great song. Thank you."

It suddenly dawned on everyone in the room what just happened and they all burst with laughter. Even Remus because he didn't get as badly pranked as Sirius did. Sirius on the other hand was standing in his spot his eyes wide and filled with horror. For Sirius he was still dressed up in the outfit that he got in the beginning of the so called performance.

Jade sprung up with a camera and started to take as many pictures as she could. Soon, Sirius stopped being struck with horror and started to run out of the Great Hall screaming bloody murder.

The student and teachers of Hogwarts all participated in the prank played today, but they were ok with it. All the pranksters did was making them sing. And it wasn't if they haven't had to sing in front of friends before. Even the teachers saw the good it did to the students to have a little fun for all the trouble that's happening outside the school.

So the two pranksters were left alone and none of the teachers even tried to look for who did it. Sadly breakfast was over and everyone went to their places and relaxed for the day.

Except for Sirius who could now be found in a broom closet whispering about never going to a gym or just mumbling about not being gay. Everyone left him alone. For now.


	9. Anger, Laughter, Sadness and Seduction

.:Anger, Laughter, Sadness and...Seduction?:.

"When I find out whom Jinx and Maniac are I'm going to kill them." Sirius growled pacing back and forth across the common room, muttering about how Jinx and Maniac are going to die. He'd spent the entire day getting comments on how he was gay, and some commented on how they always knew he was different.

"Sirius, cool your jets." Remus commented, not looking up from the book he was reading.

"I will not cool my jets, Moony! They pranked me! They beat us at our own game! They made me wear this ridiculous outfit, and made you and me and everyone in the great hall sing about how I was gay! Gay! Me, gay!" Sirius went on ranting. He was still wearing the same outfit that Jinx and Maniac had put him in.

"Well, Padfoot, you're not really proving that you're NOT gay because you're still wearing the bloody outfit, God, mate, shut up, it was just a prank. I give them credit whoever they are." Remus, even tempered Remus, was getting rather ticked off at Sirius muttering.

"Just a PRANK? JUST A PRANK! They embarrassed me in front of the entire school! And they didn't get into one iota of trouble, not that I care, but this is the second time that I've have to say I'm gay! And these bloody clothes won't come off! They won't come off until I go to bed!"

Amelia and Jade has just entered the common room, "Nice to see you've finally come of the closest, Black. Pun intended" Jade commented. Seeing as Sirius had come out of the broom closet after a while.

"Nice clothes." Amelia smirked looking him up and down.

"Hey Amelia. Jade." Remus looked up from his book. He put it down and sent them a pleading look.

"Help me get Sirius to shut up. He's been going on about Jinx and Maniac and how he's going to kill them when he finds out who they are." Remus rolled his eyes.

"I think there genius's. And I don't think you're going to figure out who they are, Sirius, they're pretty clever and secretive." Amelia commented, plopping down on the couch next to Remus.

"CLEVER? YOU THINK THEIR CLEVER?!" Sirius exclaimed, his face almost touching Amelia's.

Remus jumped up, and pushed Sirius back, "Watch it, mate." Remus cautioned, a dark look crossing his face.

Jade shoved Sirius down, and lent down, and said, "Watch you tone, Black. And I happen to agree with Amelia. They are clever"

"It's cool, Jade, let him up. And Remus, wow, don't think I've ever seen you like that." Amelia got up, and offered a hand to Sirius, and he took it hesitantly. She pulled his up, and looked up at his face, "It looks like they've declared war, Black. What are you going to do? Are you going to stand up and be a man about it or are you going to bitch and moan about it like a whiny little girl and do nothing?" Amelia headed up the stair to her dorm.

Jade followed her, but gave Sirius one more shove for good measure. Sirius stumbled into Remus and they both fell over, Sirius lying on top of Remus.

At this very moment James and Peter decided to walk into the common room.

James stopped short at the sight of Remus and James, and raised an eyebrow, "And here, Padfoot, I thought you were trying to convince people you're NOT gay."

***

Up in Jade and Amelia's dorm room, Jade and Amelia were sitting across from each other in the middle of room.

"Truth or Dare?" Amelia suggested.

"Why not?" Jade shrugged.

"I call being first to ask!" Amelia shouted.

"Fine." Jade sighed.

"My dear Jadey, truth or dare?" Amelia tilted her head.

"Dare." Jade was feeling brazen.

"I dare you seduce," Amelia tapped her chin, and smiled as she saw a look of fear appear in Jade's eyes, "Regulus." She finished it.

"No!" Jade groaned.

"Sorry, my friend, but a dare is a dare."

"Fine. Truth or dare, El?" Jade narrowed her eyes at Amelia and challenged her.

"Oh crap." Amelia muttered.

Amelia never turns down a challenge, and her pride came back to kick her in the ass, "Dare."

"I dare you to seduce," Jade paused for suspense and a smile appear on her face, and she smiled wider as she saw a look of fear flash across Amelia's face, "Snape."

Amelia smiled, and smoothly said, "Fine."

"I say we stop there." Jade said quickly.

"I agree. It will only get worse from here. Why do we always play this game even though we know what's going to happen?"

"We're lovable idiots." Jade shrugged.

"True. I wonder what the boys are up to." Amelia wondered.

"I don't really want to know."

***

Remus and Sirius quickly got off each other, each beat red.

"Jade shoved Sirius and he fell over on me." Remus quickly explained.

James raised an eyebrow and said, "Mhm."

"So, Remus, "Sirius turned to look at him, "What was with that back there? You practically bit my head off."

Remus blushed, "I didn't want thing to get out of hand, and I was merely protecting you. Amelia could have and probably would have killed you." Remus lied flawlessly.

"Protecting me, my ass. You we protecting Amelia because you-" Remus sent Sirius a look and he quickly shut up.

A grinned appeared on Sirius's face, "Hey, Pete?"

Peter blinked four times and timidly responded, "Yes?"

"You consider you're self a true pranking Marauder, correct?"

"What are you getting at, Padfoot?" Remus asked.

"Shh. Right, Wormtail?"

"Yes."

"Good. Then I need your help. You my friend are going to raid Jade, Lily and Amelia's draws, I'll spare Prudence, because lord knows you like her, and bring me back two specific articles of clothing, I believe you know what they are?" Sirius paused, and Wormtail reluctantly nodded, "Good. Now you'll do that for me, right?"

Peter closed his eyes, and nodded.

"Great, thanks, Wormtail."

***

Everything went to plan and Wormtail managed to come through for Sirius. In the dead of night he managed to sneak up to the girls' dorm and he snuck in and grabbed the first items he came in contact with in their drawers, and got out of there as fast as he could. He scrambled back to the dorm, where the rest of his friends were fast asleep, and he though his 'prizes' next to Sirius' bed and tried to get some sleep with the guilt on his mind. In truth he took a lot longer than he should have in the dorm, standing there for at least 5 extra minutes just watching Prudence sleep. He knew it was creepy, but he just couldn't help it.

When the Marauders woke up the next morning, courtesy of Remus. Sirius leaned over his bed and saw the goods, and grinned.

"Nice job, Petey!" He clapped Wormtail on the back.

They all got dressed and headed down to the common room to try to figure out what belonged to whom. Remus shook his head at his friend's perverseness, and James complimented him on his 'genius' idea.

They arranged the items in what they thought was the right matched, when Amelia, surprisingly was the first one down.

"Awake already Amelia?" James questioned.

"I knew you perverts were up to something when I went to my draw and discovered something missing. I automatically blamed you, but my roommates are still looking for their underwear. Now you want tell me who you think each belongs to?" Amelia knelt on the floor across from the four Marauders who had taken up residence on the couch.

"Well, the white cotton bra and underwear, we figured we're yours because well you're plain." Sirius explained.

"Thank you." Amelia rolled her eyes.

"We figured that the turquoise pair was Jade's because she's funky like that." James continued.

"And the black lacy pair was Lily's because well, that was all that was left." Remus finished.

"You we're involved in this, Remus? Really? And you are all idiots, you have it completely wrong. Now if I help you will you give me my bra and panties back?" Amelia sighed.

"Sure." Sirius said, he was damn curious about whose was what if they wrong.

"White cotton is Jade's because she's simple. The colored ones are Lily's because she's likes being colorful." Amelia paused and smirked.

"So, the lacy ones are yours?" Remus looked a little light headed, Sirius had his perverted face on and James was laughing.

"My mother bought them for me as a joke because she doesn't think I'm girly enough." Amelia rolled her eyes.

"Well, you learn something new every day." James muttered.

"What about Prudence?" Sirius just had to ask.

"Prue? Well, she doesn't really like stuff like that. Annoys the hell out of the rest of us." Amelia scowled, and poor Peter looked as if he was having an aneurysm.

Jade sprinted down the stair and was ready to attack the Marauders, with Lily behind her hell bent on killing.

When they got to the end they saw Amelia at the end, "Here you go. There yours to kill." She said passing them by and handing them both their clothing.

"Thanks?" They answered.

"Peter did it!" The Marauders yelled and ran off towards the great hall.

Jade and Lily sighed, and walked back up their stuff away, and grabbed their bags and also set off towards the great hall.

"Showtime." Amelia whispered to Jade.

"Don't remind me." Jade closed her eyes and prayed she'd drop dead right there. No such luck.

They sat down at the table, and Jade turned toward Remus, "So Remy what was that all about yesterday, you almost biting Sirius's head off?"

Remus just blushed and shook his head

"Yeah, Remus, you practically went dark side there." Amelia commented biting on her cuticles.

"Ha, that's because he didn't want mean old Sirius to hurt you." Jade started laughing hysterically.

"Yeah, like Sirius could ever hurt me." Amelia rolled her eyes.

"Hey!" Sirius yelled.

"Looks like Remus wants to be your protector." James teased.

"Yeah, I already have one and his name is Shawn and he's 24." Amelia rolled her eyes.

"You have a boyfriend, and he's 24?! " Remus yelled, shocked.

"No. Ew. I have a _brother_ and he's 24." Amelia said in a 'duh' kind of voice.

"El, could you stop biting your cuticle it's annoying as hell." Jade said annoyed.

"Annoying as biting your nails?" Amelia shot back, and then said, "Besides Jade, we all know Sirius wants to be your protector. You've noticed how he wants to kill any guy, real or fake, that you mention." Amelia tilted her head and smiled.

"Haha. Funny, but I don't need protecting. I am a protector. Of two people actually."

"You have two children?" James joked.

"In a way." Jade shrugged, and everyone starred at her, "I have little brothers."

"What's all this talk about brothers, I didn't know either of you had siblings!" Sirius yelled confused.

"Well, I'm got two annoying little brothers." Jade sighed in annoyance just thinking about them.

"But she loves them anyway. And I have two protective older brothers.8 0 Amelia shrugged,

"No big deal."

"Younger brothers?" Sirius said, scared.

"Older brothers?" Remus gulped.

"Don't worry. You guys will never meet them." Jade shook her head.

"You ready?" Amelia looked over at Jade, and cringed the tiniest bit.

"Yeah, how long does this last? Until they kiss us?" Jade asked.

Amelia nodded, and then said, "Oh. Darn. Look. They aren't there. Too bad." Amelia mocked disappointment.

"Really?" Jade didn't even bother to hide her excitement.

Nope. They must have decided to skip breakfast this morning." Amelia sighed in relief. And silently thanked god.

"Looks like the big guy came through." Amelia commented.

"Oh, Amelia, didn't you know I was a Satanist?" Jade said confused.

"Very funny." Amelia rolled her eyes.

The rest of the group however just stared at Jade, frightened.

"I think it's very funny. I'm hilarious." Jade commented laughing. The group however still was staring disbelieving, "I was kidding."

"I mean if anyone was a Satanist, I would have had my money on Amelia." Sirius threw out his two cents.

"Thanks, Siri us, thanks. I would have said the same thing about you, except I already know you worship yourself." Amelia glared.

"You guys are mean. And you're never mean to these guys," He pointed to Peter, James and Remus.

"That's because Peter is quiet, James is rather cool, and Remus is nice." Jade explained.

"And it's just fun to be mean to you. You have the greatest reaction. And whenever you get that face like someone ran over your puppy, its funny." Amelia smiled.

"It's cute too, though. See, Siri, we can be nice. Sometimes." Jade smiled, warmly.

James, Sirius, Remus, and Lily all snorted.

"In what lifetime?" James raised an eyebrow.

"In every lifetime." Amelia answered, "And we'd better get going to Potions."

"Because Slughorn will care if were late." Jade rolled her eyes, "And are you really in a hurry to see your beloved Severus?"

Amelia just glared. James and Sirius looked intrigued. Lily looked weary and Remus seemed to have the slightest frown.

"Oh, that's okay. I know how disappointed you were in not seeing Regulus. So, I figure potions will get your mind off of him, until you see him. I heard you moan his name last night while you were sleeping." Amelia smiled triumphantly, and Sirius turned an odd shade of purple.

"Excuse me," Sirius choked out, "I have to find my little brother."

He was about to run out of the great hall when James pulled him back by the collar, "Cool it, mate. Although, you look oh-so pretty purple, and it looks like your vein is going to burst, I'd like to spend my last two Hogwarts years _with _my friends, and not have to either bury one, or visit him in Azkaban."

"Regulus and Jade. Together. She's moaning his name in her sleep. Must kill." Sirius growled trying to pry James's hand.

"Sirius." Jade shook him, "Sirius. I did not moan Regulus name in my sleep. And we're not together. Amelia was lying." Jade rolled her eyes.

Sirius then turned to face Amelia, "Is that true?"

Amelia sighed, "Well, Jade and Regulus are not together, but she did mumble "Black" in her sleep, but I didn't hear whether it was Regulus, Sirius, Walburga, Bellatrix, or Orion." Amelia shrugged.

"You're lying. Since when are you up earlier than me." Jade yelled a slight blush across her face.

"Since today. I don't know why, but I was up early. Now, Potions, come on." Amelia motioned her arms towards the doors of the great hall, and ushered everyone else.

"Why are you in such a hurry to get to Potions?" Lily asked.

"I have to ask Snape to tutor me in Potions." Amelia sighed, even though she didn't need help and it was a lie, it hurt to admit failure. Her name didn't mean to strive or excel or rival for nothing.

"Potions is your best class. And you're nearly the top in our class. And you suddenly need help? Promise you're not going to play some mean prank on him." Lily begged.

"I'm not going to play some mean prank on him." Amelia comforted Lily. _I'm just going to seduce him. _She finished in her mind.

Lily seemed a little suspicious, but she shrugged it off.

"So, are we going to walk as slow as molasses or are we gonna move it? I hate slow people. People who walk slowly, or drive slow, or think slow. I hate them. I like life in the fast lane. Why are you guys walking so slow?!" Amelia turned to look at them, glaring.

They group seemed shocked by the outburst.

"Are you…okay, Amelia?" Lily asked timidly.

"Haha. Don't worry it's just her time of the month, if you get what I mean." Jade answered for Amelia.

"She gets very touching when she's PMSing, so steer clear. God can only imagine what kind of pregnant women she'll be." Jade shuddered.

The boys paled, obviously imagining this.

"But I'm sure her kids will be cute, I guess. Brown hair and brown eyes, and a fiery attitude."

"What about the father, don't his genes get accounted for?" Sirius asked Jade.

"Hm. In that case, they'd be shy, have brown hair…and amber eyes." Jade smirked at Remus, and he just blushed.

"That will never-" He started, but Sirius cut him off.

"And during their time of the month, they might get a little hairy, but that's okay." Remus hit him in the back of the head, and sent him a silencing glare. The girls just ignored this.

"But I know just exactly what Jade's kids will look like. Black hair, grey eyes and they'll come out flirting with the opposite sex and pranking people." Amelia smirked.

"Ha-ha. Not happenin'. Now you wanted to get to potions, didn't you?" Jade scowled.

"Oh! Right, yeah. Come on!" Amelia tugged on Jade sleeve.

Jade laughed, and allowed herself to be dragged by Amelia, and on the way to Potions she got a glimpse into the mysterious eyes of Regulus Black. She had never realized how much Sirius and Regulus looked alike, and yet they were exact opposite in personality. It shows that not everything is to be taken at face value. Jade had a feeling that Regulus was just misunderstood. Maybe she'd learn something about him from this dare. Regulus turned in the direction of Jade, and his eyes met with her green ones, and he quickly looked away and kept walking in the opposite direction. Jade followed him with her eyes until he was out of sight.

Amelia watched her friend, and knew what she was thinking about. Jade had a thing about lost souls. They intrigued her and Regulus Black had just shown up on her radar. If Jade didn't have a curiosity for lost souls, they might not be best friends. It was something that she liked about Jade, she liked to help other people, when she saw a lost soul, and she wanted to help it. She smiled as she thought of the memory of how they first met.

"Watcha thinking' about?" Jade leaned on Amelia.

Amelia shook her head, "Just about your thing for lost souls, and how if you didn't have it we wouldn't be friends. Could you imagine life without each other?" Amelia whispered.

"I can't. And I'm lucky you're such an animal lover. Not a big fan of people, but you love animals. One of us without the other is like a fish without water. It dies. " Jade answered.

"Yeah. You're right. I know I'd probably be dead if it wasn't for you all those nights." Amelia suddenly stopped walking, and threw herself at Jade, hugging her.

The rest of the group stopped short at the sight. Amelia had a tiny tear traveling down her face, and a tear fell off Jade's face and hit the ground. And all unexpected sight in the hallway of Hogwarts on the way to the Potions.

"God. I'm such a sap. I hate it when I cry, and it sucks that I have to be over emotional. One of the things I get from my mother." Amelia wiped the tear off of her face, and broke her hug with Jade.

"Amelia, if anything, you are not over emotional. In the past six years that is the first time I've ever seen you even so much as shed a tear. That's the only time I've seen a hole in your mask. Same goes for Jade, except that time when I found her in the broom closet when she got a letter from home." Remus whispered the first to get over the strange sight.

"Alright. So Potions. Now we are definitely going to be late." Amelia regained her composure and so had Jade. Jade and Amelia ran off toward Potions, in a hurry to be away from the people who had just witness a very private moment for them. Well, as private as this could get in a school hallway.

"I'm going after them." Lily stated and started running in the same direction as Jade and Amelia.

"So, Remy, why don't you want to tell them about your furry little problem? Don't you trust them?" Sirius asked.

"It's not that," Remus sighed, "They won't think the same of me. They won't want to come near me, let alone anything else. And I don't want to ruin our friendship, because I really like them."

"Especially Amelia, "James laughed, "And, mate, if you don't trust them enough, and don't believe they'll stick by you no matter what you are, with the exception if you were a psychopath, but everyone knows that Sirius, it's an insult to them. You're saying their bad people and bad friends." James nodded throughout his entire lecture with a therapeutic on his face.

"I'm just not ready." Remus answered.

"Alright, we done here?" Sirius cut in, "Because I want to see what's going on by the Potions room, and I want to make sure Regulus isn't lurking about…"

Remus and James laughed and together they head off to the Potions room.

When they arrived there, and sat down at their usual seats, they noticed that Jade's partner was not Amelia, but Prudence. Amelia was partnered with Snape on the opposite side of the room.

"What is she doing with him?" Remus voiced.

"I don't know. She said that she was gonna ask him to tutor her didn't she? I don't know something fishy is going on. But if he lays one hand on her, not only is he going to feel Jade's wrath his going to feel mine." Sirius said dropping his books down on the table, taking a seat and closing his eyes.

"And mine." Remus agreed, sitting down next to Sirius.

"Mine too, but what are you going to do Remus, reason him to death?" James asked, from the table to the right of them, sitting next to Peter.

"No," Remus shot back insulted, "I am capable of violence if provoked, and I have a pretty good control of magic by now, James."

"So, if Regulus so much as touched Jade, are you guys in to beating the crap out of him?" Sirius asked.

"Only if he deserves it." Remus and James said in unison. They looked and each other and laughed.

On the other side of the room, Amelia was conversing with Snape.

"So, Severus, would you mind helping me in Potions? I'm having a terrible time." Amelia asked a defeated look on her face.

"Amelia, we just started the year, we've barely done anything, and I know your just as good as me in Potions, so what prank are you and your friends playing on me now?"

"No prank. Jade and I, don't 'do' mean pranks. And besides I think you're interesting. And I'd really want your help in Potions. And you know how I hate to ask for help. Or at least I assume you have." Amelia persuaded him.

Snape cast her a look, "Fine, but if you don't know what your doing don't touch the cauldron. And be careful, and don't annoy me. Just because I've agreed doesn't mean that I'm not suspicious of your motives." Snape said, looking out of the corner of his eye.

Amelia gritted her teeth, she was used to control. Jade always let her do everything in Potions, just the way she wanted. She likes control, and she hated to be in anyone else's control, but her own.

"Fine. I'll relinquish control to you, but I don't like it." Amelia crossed her arms.

Snape just smirked, and went to work on the Potion.

Slughorn came by and stopped at their table, "Not with Miss. Willows, Miss. Williams? Working with Mr. Snape over here? Well you certainly are a good match; you both have wonderful potion skills. I just can't believe that you're going along with everything he says, Miss. Williams, normally you're a feisty one, always in control." Slughorn winked and walked away.

Amelia gave a little groan, and Snape laughed.

"Slughorn really likes you, huh?" Snape chuckled.

"Shut up." Amelia growled and hit Snape on the arm, which only made him laugh harder.

Amelia just sat back in her chair, put her head in her hands, and let out a muffled scream.

Jade watched the two of them the entire time with the eyes of a hawk.

"It doesn't seem like she's faking. Dare I say it, she's being genuine. And she relinquished control! Oh, god, Regulus, what am I going to do about him? Crap. She left me here, with you, Prue! She left me! Me and my stupid dares! Snape, honestly? What was I thinking. What am I doing? I have nothing to fear, this is Snape we're talking about? Goddamn nerves. I so don't want to face Regulus today." Jade rambled on, talking to Prudence, who went Jade looked over at her, had fallen asleep.

Sirius eyes hardly ever left Snape and Amelia, well, except for when he glanced at Jade, who was rambling. He laughed softly when he saw it. She was crazy. What was she doing with Regulus? What's with the sudden interest? Ugh. He had to stop thinking about it. What? Did he like her or something? No, surely not, this was Jade he was talking about. Crazy, scary as hell Jade. He looked back at Amelia and saw he sit in her chair and put her head in her hand.

Sirius elbowed Remus, and Remus almost tipped the cauldron over, and the root he cut into powder, which had taken his the longest time, was all over his face. Remus wiped it off and scowled at Sirius.

"What?" He asked irritably.

"He's said something! He's done something now!" Sirius said gleefully, "He's made her sad! Or angry! Who cares! This is enough to go after him! What do you say Remus? Huh?" Sirius looked like a happy little puppy dog, who was getting a treat.

"Well," Remus looked over at Amelia, and felt a sudden anger towards Snape, but he knew better than to act on it, "I think we should make sure Snape actually did something wrong."

"Come on, Moony, we don't get many opportunities to torture Snape with a good reason." James had joined the conversation.

"Let's wait." Remus stood his ground, and both James and Sirius's grins were gone. Sirius slumped in his seat and started mumbling about how Remus was a 'meanie pants'.

"Very mature, Padfoot." Remus said, and went back to work.

30 minutes later the gang exited the Potion room.

"So, what did Snape annoying/make you sad/angry about?" Sirius practically jumped Amelia.

"Um. Nothing. Well, he made me relinquish control, I was too happy about that, but nothing other than that. He actually made me laugh. He's a pretty cool guy." Amelia answered.

"What?! He is not a good guy!" Sirius yelled, "You haven't betrayed us have you? You aren't sick in the head are you? Should we get you to the hospital wing?" Sirius was frantic.

Amelia grabbed Sirius's face in her hand, which causes her bag to drop to the floor, "Calm down. I merely need his help in Potions. It makes it all the more bearable if he is not a totally ass. Got it?" Amelia released his face, and picked up her stuff.

Sirius could only nod, while James laughed at his misfortune.

"Hey, Jade. I'm sorry about changing partners, but you understand, right?" Amelia asked sincerely.

"Yeah, I get it. It's cool. Besides it's pretty cool being in control. It gives you an adrenaline rush." Jade smiled.

"Ha-ha. That's why I like it so much." Amelia grinned.

"So, after dinner, do you want to go and find Regulus?" Amelia whispered in Jade's ear.

Jade nodded, and hope to god that night would come slowly.

***

It didn't. It was there before Jade even blinked, or at least that's what she felt like. She was not ready for this. She did not want to seduce Regulus Black. She didn't know how she could. He was younger, a Slytherin, hated her, and disagreeable from what she'd heard. She suddenly wished that she and Amelia had not played truth and dare like idiots after what happened last time. She walked into the library, Amelia by her side, and headed towards the table where Regulus A. Black could be seen sitting. Amelia headed off into one of the many rows of books, and started to look at some books titles, all the while spying on Jade.

Jade gulped and approached the table. She sat down, and Regulus looked up from his books, and she was once again looking into those mysterious grey eyes of Regulus. They looked so much like Sirius's. He looked so much like Sirius.

"Hi." Jade decided that would be an appropriate way to start a conversation.

"Hello." Regulus had a rather deep, scratchy voice. He raised one eyebrow and lowered one side of his mouth.

"So. You're Regulus Black, huh?" Jade said, with the pretty strange expression on her face.

"That's what they tell me." Regulus's mouth quirked up on the left side, and he was giving her a sarcastic crooked smiled.

"So, they say you're attractive, but I don't know. What makes you different from your brother? I mean what sets you apart? You both look the same, don't you? What makes you better than him? What makes you, you and not just the little brother of Sirius Black? Because I assume that's what everyone says about you w rite, 'oh yeah, that's Sirius Black's little brother". Must get annoying. So tell me, Regulus," Jade leaned closer, getting into the flow of things, "What sets up apart?"

He glared, "Why do you want to know?"

Jade leaned back on her chair, and gave him a nonchalant look, "Just wondering."

"Why?"

"Am I not allowed to be curious? I think that you're misunderstood, Regulus. A lost soul. You intrigue me. So are you going to answer my question, or am I going to have to have my friend give me some of the truth serum she made the other day? Hm, so what's it going to be? Because I want to know answers, and I will get them." A smirk played at Jade's lips. _Damn I'm good. _

"Why so interesting in me? There are a bunch of other 'lost souls' as you called them." Regulus snarled.

"Because, as I said, Regulus, you spark my interest. And when something makes me curious, I like to satisfy that curiosity. I like answers." Jade shrugged, and looked his directly in the eyes, "Now are you going to give them to me, or am I going to go ask your brother his opinion on you and stick with that. Do you want to be Regulus Black or Sirius's little brother to me?"

"You wouldn't care." Regulus sighed.

"I asked you. Therefore I cared enough to walk all the way here to the library, and wasted my breath to ask you. I care."

"Can't you just leave me alone?"

"Never." Jade whispered her face inches from Regulus's.

"I don't appreciate you torturing me like this?" Regulus looked rather depressed.

"How am I torturing you?" Jade tilted her head to the side.

"Because you're my brother friend! Hell you're practically his girlfriend! And now here you are talking to me like you like me, when I know you don't! Because it's driving me crazy inside, because I've liked you for the past year! But you're untouchable. Forbidden. Now can you just leave me in peace."

Jade was shocked by the sudden outburst, but quickly regained her suave composure, "Fine, but I'll be back. And next time, I expect an answer." Jade got up and left, nearly killing Regulus.

_God damn it! Why does she have to be a Gryffindor and one of my brother's closest friends? _Regulus thought, regretfully.

"So, how'd it go…?" Amelia prompted on the way back to the common room.

"Eh. I was totally in badass mode, and he just did not want to give me any answers. It was frustrating, but I kept my head in check. Then I just I pushed him a little too far, and he admitted to liking me. Like actually liking me. As terrible as it is, me playing with his heart, I'm ecstatic that someone finally likes me. Even if he is a year under me."

"Jade, please, I know a bunch of boys who've like you." Amelia reasoned.

"Name one."

"Well, I don't know their names, considering I don't talk to them, but I'll point them out to you sometime."

"Now, I only witnessed it from far away, how did your seduction of Snape go?" Jade raised her eyebrows at Amelia.

"Pretty good. He's not as bad as I thought. He's actually I pretty cool guy. I got him to agree to tutor me in Potions tonight. Actually. I have to meet him in the dungeons in ten minutes. Is it cool, if I split from you? I don't want to be late, or he'll have my head." Amelia looked at her watch, that she had found when she had finished unpacking her suitcases, a few days ago.

"Sure. Give me the details when you get back." Jade yelled at Amelia's retreating figure, and

Amelia responded by giving her a thumbs up.

***

Amelia got to the dungeons right on time.

"Ten more seconds and I would have left." Snape commented smoothly.

"You mean if I had been even a second late, you wouldn't have stay and waited? You would have just given up on me?" Amelia asked.

"Yes. I would have."

"What if I had gotten mauled by a dog, or jumped by someone. Or what if I had injured myself on my way here, like I fell down the stairs or something?"

"I think you've survived falls before, or so I've seen. I saw that big tumble that you and Jade took yesterday. In your miniskirt and spaghetti straps. Not to mention your two inch heels. I think the heals were a bad choice on your part." Snape smirked.

"You saw that?" Amelia groaned, going red, "I didn't choose my outfit. I'd never wear something like that in my entire life."

"Shame. You looked good. Now, shall we get to the potion making?"

"Yes, we shall." Amelia smiled, "And I'm not liable if I kill you."

"And I'm not liable if you kill yourself." Snape rolled his eyes.

"Good. Now that we're on the same page, let's get started." Amelia grinned maliciously.

Snape merely muttered, "Oh crap."

***

Back in the common room, Jade found the marauders sitting on the couch discussing their retaliation prank on Jinx and Maniac. When the saw Jade, they quickly hid everything. It's not that they trust her; it's just that Jinx and Maniac could be anyone, and they weren't taking their chances.

"Hey." Jade sat in the armchair next to the fire.

"Hello. And where'd you go after dinner?" Sirius inquired.

"I was at the library, and had a nice chat with Regulus. Interesting kid, but the damn boy wouldn't answer a single question I asked it. It doesn't piss me off that I didn't get answers. It pisses me off that it makes me more curious about him." Jade yelled frustrated.

Now, Sirius controlled his reaction this time. However, if you looked into his eyes you would see a fire growing in his fathomless grey eyes.

"How nice. My brother is a quite infuriating. Just like the rest of the Blacks. It'd be better for your health if you just steered clear of him." Sirius said in a deadly calm voice.

Too calm.

His friends caught on, but Jade was oblivious.

It's amazing how oblivious people can be to things pertaining to them. They notice the slightest change of attitude towards one person to another, but they can never detect it when it's happening to them.

"Where's Amelia?" Remus questioned.

"Of course you'd ask that Remus. She's in the dungeon in the middle of one of her Potion tutor lessons."

"I don't get it. Amelia is an ace at Potions. Hell, she's probably better than Snape. I don't understand why she would need help, and doesn't she have that control issues thing? What are you two up to?" James asked suspiciously.

"Nothing." Jade answered, and the conversation died there.

It was hereby resurrected when Amelia entered the common room an hour later.

"Success. I only managed to blow the Potion up once! And Sev's eyebrows will grow back quick enough, and he didn't seem too bad about it. He seemed amused, actually. It was quite a good time. Hell, I was barely paying attention when I was walking back up here; I'm in such a good mood. Almost didn't notice the stair case moving, and I almost fell through. Boy, was that a close one." Amelia chattered, happily, and then she noticed the grim looks on everyone's face. With the exception of Jade, who had a great big grin, "What? What did I do?"

"You're fraternizing with the enemy." Sirius said, once again in a deadly calm voice.

"What happened to you? Normally you look like your head is going to explode when you get mad…" Amelia commented, sitting on the arm of the armchair that Jade was sitting in.

"We're just worried about you. Snape's not the most pleasant of people." Remus helped Sirius out.

Amelia turned on him, eyes flashing, almost on fire, "Oh, it's all fun being the hypocrite, eh, Remus? Because I know that Snape tutored _you_ second year. I remembered when your friends accepted it when you explained it to them. But now you and your friends have to act all high and mighty. Since when do you even know Severus that well, huh? You guys don't even want to get to know him! You just want to hate him! Maybe you should think and find out all the facts before opening your mouth next time. All of you. You have no right to judge me. Jade certainly isn't judging me." Amelia was shaking by the end of her speech, her eyes nearly slits.

"Remus and his friends? Last time I checked we we're your friends too." Sirius shot back.

"I thought so too. Until you guys pulled this." Amelia was so mad that tears started to leak out of her eyes, and she was full blown crying as she ran out of the common room, trying to find some peace.

Everyone in the common room sat in silence, "Well, should we go after he?" James asked.

"She hates it when people see her cry. More important she hates people trying to comfort her. She hates pity and hates looking weak. It's better to leave her alone, until the storm blows over." Jade explained the wisest of anyone when it came to Amelia.

Remus however felt uncontrollably bad, "Well, we have to go after her. We we're rather mean to her."

"You guys go. I know she'll approach me when she wants to talk about it." Jade got up, and went to her dorm to wait for Amelia come to her.

"Are you guys coming with me?" Remus asked.

"I'm staying out of this, guys." James answered, and Peter nodded.

"Sirius?" Sirius didn't bother to answer. He was going to be stubborn, and he sure as hell wasn't going to apologize, yet. This was Snape they were talking about.

"Fine." Remus sighed, and left to go and search for Amelia.

"Now, we're the hell would she be hiding if she wanted to be alone? And so help me god, if she went to find comfort in Snape, I'll kill him. And then myself." Remus muttered to himself.

He wandered around the school for awhile, until he found her in an empty classroom on the fourth floor. She was curled into a ball in the corner, crying quite loudly. Actually it was a quite shocking sound. She was crying, and then sucking in big mouthfuls of air.

"Amelia?" Remus whispered, timidly, walking over to where she was.

He bent down, and leaned close to her.

"Leave me alone!" Amelia yelled.

Come on, Amelia, tell me what's wrong? What's really plaguing you?"

"Please. Please, just leave me alone. They always left me alone when I asked. Please. Please." Amelia begged, her voice cracking half way through, and she let out a great big sob.

"I'm not going to leave you, like the others. Whoever they are. Amelia, I'm worried about you. What's wrong?" Remus practically begged her.

Amelia lifted her head off her knees, and looked at him with red eyes, tears leaking out of her eyes at an alarming rate, her face was twisted into one of pain, and she begged him with everything she had and it showed on her face.

"Please! Leave me alone! I don't want you to see me all weak and defeated. I hate it. You'll never think of me the same way. Please, please, please, Remus. Leave me alone!" Amelia pleaded, and she looked at Remus with such pain and despair, that it nearly broke Remus's heart.

"I'm not leaving until you tell me what that was all about." Remus stood his ground, and grabbed her head in his hands.

"I promised myself I would never let myself be judged again. Never ever. Jade's the only one who understands. She never judges me, and I accept her as she is, and I love her that way. She's my rock. She cheers me when I'm down and she knows exactly how my mind works, and she still puts up with me. Sometimes I doubt I'd even be alive if it wasn't for her. All those nights of thinking…of wishing I could just…I've witnesses terrible things Remus, and I've heard true hatred, and I promised myself, I could never end up like that. I've been accused of being such a horrible person, Remus. And I've done such despicable things; you wouldn't think the same of me. You'd hate me and you'd judge me like the others, you'd leave me, and I really like you and the marauders, Remus. I really do, and I want you to like me, and I don't want you to leave me. Please, Remus. Don't leave me. Please." Amelia beseeched him, and she continued to cry, even more than before at the memories this had brought up.

Remus understood. He knew what it was like that if people knew the truth they'd judge you. He understood. He truly did.

"Don't worry, Mia. I won't leave you. I'll never leave you. I promise." Remus decided he would make good on that promise even if it killed him. He wrapped his arms around Amelia, and they sat there for the longest time with Amelia crying into Remus's shirt.

"Thank you."


	10. Wait! What! Huh! You're engaged!

.:Wait? What! Huh! You're engaged!:.

Days quickly crept into weeks and weeks quickly crept into months, September soon become the month of October. The gang by now was all fine and dandy and the drama quickly escalated to a standstill. Though as the month rang on, Jade and Regulus started to hang out more as did Amelia and Snape. But, other than that not much happened…

Till the second week of October did something new happen. For at dinner on that very same week. Did Dumbledore bring news to all. As the plates cleared away did he stand up and say,

"I have something to tell you. In two weeks time there will be a dance in this Great Hall. To celebrate Great Hollows Eve. It while be after the feast which will be held early for the 1st to 5th year and will be ending around 11 pm. This is for only the 6th and 7th years. But to make it real special and unlike the dances we've had in the past. The girls will ask the guys and not the other way round. So, please get ready for this night of festivity and I would also like to say good night and sweet dreams."

"I think Dumbledore is loose a few screws." Amelia shock her head sadly at her poor, poor headmaster.

"You just noticed that." Commented Jade.

"Uhhh… I hate dances. I never do anything when I go." Amelia wasn't a big fan of these kinds of shindigs.

"Mhm, but do you ever try to do anything?" Jade leered at Amelia.

"Just cause I don't like dances doesn't mean you have to bring it up every time something like this comes up." Amelia tried really hard to get what every ideas were going through Jade's head. She failed to.

"Well, I know that you just sit there looking at people dancing like a freaking creeper." Jade sneered.

"Yeah, well, at least I don't go crazy and hit people while I dance." Amelia rolled her eyes.

"That was one time. ONE TIME!!!" Jade was oddly defensive about the matter at the moment.

"What's with the whole girls ask guys." James kindly interrupted there very intelligent conversation.

"It's a Steven Hawkins Dance." Jade stated this piece of information very proudly.

"Actually, I believe her name was _Sadie _Hawkins." Amelia laughed, "Steve Hawkins was a scientist."

"Oh. Hm. I was close. Well, I wonder who I should ask…" Jade wondered.

"Sirius." The whole table chorused, with the exception of Sirius, of course.

"Why would I want to take _Sirius!! _I have so many better options that I could _never _take him…" Jade started to mumble and or rant to herself.

"Why is it so backwards? I mean it's….weird." Sirius brought everyone back to the topic at hand and not his very lacking love life.

"We have a lot of these kinds of dances in America." Amelia commented generally while Jade blinked her eyes twice.

"Oh that explains a lot." Sirius said.

"Why's that?" Jade asked staring at him strangely.

"You drive on the wrong side of the road. It's just weird." Sirius commented.

"Actually, my friend, you are the one who drives on the wrong side of the road." Jade nodded her head, "Yup. Yup."

"Well it doesn't matter cause I know that my Lily-Flower will ask me." Here James poses into what he think is charming, "to this dance. Right Lily-Flower."

"No…"

James fell down on the ground in such disappointment (he anime fell). Everyone else just sweat dropped at how Lily handled the problem at hand. Being blunt with James is a no no. With that the gang walked back to the common room to go to sleep while James entered what I like to call the corner of woe. Though it seemed he was joined by half the school in only a matter of minutes.

***

Jade sat in the common room while everyone else was asleep. Though she was not alone. Amelia could be found sleeping on the couch. Jade instantly remember a conversation they had not that long ago. Slowly Jade walked over to Amelia. When she was in front of her she started to whisper questions.

"Amelia. Are you gay?"

"No." Amelia started to mumble out the answers to Jade's questions. This is how the rest of the night went.

"Are you straight?"

"No."

"Are you asexual?"

"No."

"Are you a vampire?"

"No."

"Are you a werewolf?"

"No."

"Do you love Sam and Dean?"

"No."

"HUH! How could you!!! Well… Do you love… Remus?"

"Yes."

"Totally called it. Do you know that you love Remus?"

"No..."

"Really huh… Any who. What's your name?"

"Bobby…Fran…" Amelia turned in her sleep, but still did not wake up from her unknown interrogation.

"I am going to call you that now. And you can't yell at me. Next question. Are you the leader of the Pink Fluffy Bunnies of Total and Utter Doom?"

"Yesss…"

"Cool. Are you a big pink polka dot elephant?"

"Yes."

"Are you-"Jade almost finished her question when Prue thought it would fun to sleep walk right onto the very couch Amelia was sleeping on.

Since everyone in Gryffindor knew it was a bad idea to wake Amelia up at such an ungodly hour, Jade ran away from the scene of the crime so she wouldn't get hurt.

By the time Jade entered her dorm to go to sleep a female scream filled with endless pain could be heard throughout the school.

Lily was sitting up in the room woken by the scream of the poor defenseless Prue.

"What was that???" Lily was shaking under her covers.

"Prue woke Amelia up." Jade said very blasé like.

"Oh…Night."

***

Soon October 31st came and the day of the dance began. Since it was the weekend the girls were spending the whole day getting ready for the dance. They started getting ready from dawn and only came out for food, but even then none of the guys saw the girls. Hours before the dance did the guys start to get ready.

Soon James, Sirius, and Remus were waiting for the girls because they wanted to know who they were going with. The guys were all wore tuxedos while James dress shirt was red, Sirius's blue, and Remus's a tan color. Since Lily, Jade, and Amelia didn't tell anyone who their dates were. Prudence was going with Peter. It took her awhile to ask and she almost had a panic attack while trying. Also, it was very horrific to watch. We shall spare you the details.

Only a couple of minutes had passed when the girls came down.

First up was Lily. Lily was sporting a light sky blue dress. He wore a pearl necklace and her earrings were also pearl, but they dangled. Her dress came a little below her knee and she was wearing white heels that strapped together. Her dress also had long flowing sleeves and had an off shoulder kind of thing going on. Her hair was also left down, wavy like.

James could not look away from her. To him she was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. To him when she walked the room had darkened and a light had shown on her for she is that beautiful to him that everything around him does not matter.

Next Amelia walked down the stairs from the dorms. Amelia was wearing a burgundy dress that went down to her feet and has long sleeves. On her feet she was wearing black flats because we learned that Amelia and heels were a horrible combination. Around her neck was a necklace in the shape of a drop of blood. She was also wearing silver earrings with the same gem that the necklace had, but on the daggling piece of jewelry. She had an onyx and garnet ring on her right hand also. Her hair was down and slight curly framing her oval face. The only make she was wearing were a slight blush, lip gloss, and eye shadow (in a red color).

When Remus saw her a slight blush covered his face and his mouth dropped from seeing Amelia in something other than tee-shirts and jeans.

The final person to step out from those dorms and down those steps was Jade. Jade was wearing a velvet moonbeam dress (can be found on our profile but different color). In the center of the dress was an emerald satin while to the side of it were black velvet. It caressed down to a little above her feet were a pair of black open toed heels could be found. At the top of the dress there was a design of roses sown into it with black thread. Since the straps were spaghetti straps she wore an emerald shawl on top of it. Also, around her neck was a black locket in the shape of a heart (will also have link to) and on her left hand was an emerald crystal claddagh ring with the heart facing her (that means that at the end of the heart is pointing towards Jade). She wore simple emerald earrings. Her hair was placed in a bun, with some of the hair falling into her face.

Just like Remus, Sirius could not help, but stare at Jade in shock. To him Jade looked absolutely stunning. Sirius's eyes were so wide in shock and his face was flushed red.

With them all down the three girls looked at the boys who were blankly staring at them in shock.

"What…. Stop staring at me….SIRIUS!" Jade was looking at Sirius really mad, "My eyes are up here. HERE!"

Sirius gulped at the pain that may come to him. He quickly ran to the common room door. With that problem also solved the gang headed out to the dance.

As the gang entered the Great Hall they look at the transformation it had taken. There were round tables on one side of the room for were they could go and rest or get something to eat or drink. The tables were covered in black with silver sets and a jack-o-lantern lighting up the tables. The ceiling of the Great Hall had a dark starry night sky scene and there was a full moon in it, but it wasn't really the full moon outside also. The moon on the ceiling was the only main source of lighting in the room. The candles on the tables only cast a light glow to only the tables. Also, what looked to be the dance floor had fog traveling around it, giving it a dark theme to it. The walls of the Great Hall made it look that you were also in a cemetery. All in all, the decorations were top notch and brilliant in design.

After they looked at the Great Hall they went to find their dates. James was going with a random girl from Hufflepuff. Sirius was going with a Ravenclaw. And Remus was going with a Gryffindor. (I will not describe them because they have no part in this story at all…I think). It turned out that Lily had asked someone from Ravenclaw, which explained her choice in color. But what shocked the guys and Lily so much was who Jade and Amelia had chosen for their dates.

Jade and Amelia walked over to the rest of the gang…with Regulus and Severus. Jade had Regulus's arm wrapped around her waist while Amelia had her and Severus's arms linked together. At the exact moment Jade and Amelia finally stopped walking both Sirius and Remus's jaws dropped. James was looking on the direction of Lily and her date so he did not notice what was going on.

Jade was really nervous about this dance. She was ok with them, but she was worried about the guys' reaction. It wasn't everyday when you ask your younger brother to a dance. Jade used her left hand to play with a strand of her hair, putting the strand behind her ear. Amelia happened to look over at her when she saw her hand she blinked.

"Jade…You're engaged?" Amelia asked her in a sarcastic way, knowing he was hurrying up when she put that ring on.

Sirius had also spotted the ring on her hand. Sadly, he knew what that meant.

"Wait? What! Huh! You're engaged!" Sirius spluttered.

"Hmm." Jade looked at them confused, till she spotted her ring." OH! Ops…"

By now James had joined the conversation. Jade took the ring off and put it on her other hand in the right position. Now an awkward silence had befallen on the group. Jade started to fidget in her spot. A couple minutes of standing there did nothing happen till Dumbledore and his purple moon and star robes stood up to speak.

"Alright, I like to welcome you to 1976's great Halloween Ball. I hope that you all have a great night and I would like to tell you that the Bodacious Banshees will be performing." Dumbledore had to pause as screams from fans were heard. He smiled and continued, "With that may the Ball begin."

With Dumbledore's final words a stage popped out of nowhere were 5 girls all holding some sort of instruments started to play some classical songs. Jade grabbed Regulus and dragged him over to the dance floor. Amelia sighed in defeat as she remembered something that happen while walking with Snape also to the dance floor. The guys and their dates followed shortly.

The scene of all the students dancing seemed almost magical. Under the pale artificial light of the fake moon seemed to shine on each pair of dancers as they seemed to glide across the floor. Add the fog that looked to crawl on their bodies or even caress them. It only added to the atmosphere. With everyone dancing to the same moves it created a picture of pure majesty. But to Sirius and Remus they saw something else.

Both had taken their partners and started to dance as close as they could to Jade and Amelia. Sirius could only get small peaks at Jade as she danced with Regulus looking very fine in his arms. Sirius could only look at the scene in sadness. Where the sadness came from he did not know.

Remus on the other hand could see Amelia just fine from where he was. To him seeing her under this moon light brought him pain. To him she looked beautiful under it. Like all her features popped out at him in great detail and all he could do was stare and dream. For he would never be able to see her like this and he would never be able to hold her under the same moon light in real life. The beast inside him stopped him from being with this goddess (in his mind). To him, this was the ultimate defeat. To see the one he likes, or more, in someone else's arms. And forever knowing that will never be him.

The song soon ended and another started. Jade and Amelia kept on dancing for a few more songs. After the songs finished they walked over to a table. Jade and Amelia sat next to each other while Regulus and Severus sat next to their respective date. When Remus and Sirius saw them sit down they also went to their table bringing their dates along. Soon after, James and his date, and Lily and her date joined them. Another awkward silence ensued.

Trying to break the silence James asked, "Sooooo…How are you going with Jade and you Amelia? Like how did that happen?"

Jade started to laugh really hard while Amelia could only sigh shaking her head at her friend as she said one phrase that would strike horror into everyone at that table.

"Truth or Dare."

The gang could only look at Amelia shocked that she would play that game again after what happened last time.

"Look this is what happened.

Amelia and Jade could be found lounging in the Room of Requirement. They both were listening to the music that was playing in the room both completely calm in each other's presence.

Jade sighed, "I'm bored."

Amelia could only shake her head at her friend, "Then what do you want to do."

"Truth or dare." Jade started to look at Amelia with her puppy eyes and kneeled in front of her.

"No."

"Please. Pretty please with Dean on top." Jade's lip started to quiver.

"Amelia could only sigh some more as she resigned herself to her fate, "Fine."

"Yeah!" Jade jumped up and quickly got to work, "Alright, truth or dare?"

"Truth, I don't trust you."

"Meanie. Fine is your real name Bobby Fran, Bobby Fran?"

"No. Your turn, truth or dare?"

"Dare." Jade started to bounce in her seat.

"I dare you to ask Black to the dance." When Amelia asked this she had Sirius in mind.

"OK." Jade had found her loophole, "Truth or Dare El Sunshine?"

"Uh. This game will go on forever if I keep playing truth and you'll ask some really scary questions," Jade broke out into snickers at this point, "so dare."

"I dare you to ask Severus Snape to the Halloween dance and dance with him for at least 10 songs."

"…I hate you."

"I love you too."

"And that's how it started." Amelia finished explaining how they ended up asking Snape and Regulus.

"You see, it's not that we don't like them, but me and Amelia weren't going to ask anyone," Jade kept going with the explanation, "And since Amelia only said Black, I got to choose from the Blacks in our school, and I choose Reggae over here."

Sirius started to fume at the nick name Jade gave Regulus.

"Though when we went to ask them it was sooooo funny," Jade started to remember the day as she told the gang, "For some at least."

Jade was currently walking into the Library. She walked over to the charms section and sat at the table far into the corner. There sat Regulus Black reading a book about myths from Greece. She sat right next to him and he didn't even blink at the company. Jade then lad her head on to the table and started to stare at Regulus with a thoughtful look on her face.

"Jade, why are you staring at me." Regulus asked her turning the page in his book, not even looking at her.

"What do you think about the Halloween dance, you know the Sadie Hawkins dance?" Jade randomly asked him.

"Nothing." At this he looked at Jade with a stunned expression, "Jade you know I'm in 5th year. It's from 6th to 7th."

"Yeah, but if I asked you would you go. Cause if someone from the grade asked you, you could totally go. It's the loophole in the system man." At this point Jade brought her head off the table and was looking at Regulus with a curious look.

"If you asked me I would go, but I know you're not so let's leave this conversation alone." Regulus tried to turn back to his book, but was stopped by Jade who took the book away from his hands gently closing the book and putting it back on the table.

"But what if I asked you right now? Would you say yes?" Jade started to whisper scared of his answer.

"Yes, yes I would." Regulus started to look at Jade wondering where this may lead to.

"Regulus…Would you be my date for the Halloween dance?" Jade asked him, bringing her head up and looking him straight into his hypnotizing eyes.

"Yes." That's all he could say. Ever since Jade talked to him at this very spot in the library so long ago they have gotten even closer. And Regulus felt his feelings for her deepen as they got to know each other more and more. And he didn't know what would happen to them now.

"Thank you," Jade stood from her seat, but before she went she leaned over to him and gave him a peck on the cheek, "That's to seal the deal."

Jade walked away never looking back. Regulus's face was flushed red and he could only stare at the girl that accomplished to make her way into his life and wondered how she does it.

Amelia shock her head at her friend for not noticing the boy who was green with envy. She looked over to Severus before she looked back at the gang.

"I guess it's my turn."

Amelia and Snape would be found in the dungeons far away from the light and humanity. They were working on a potion to see if they could mix two potions together and make an even better healing bottom.

"Counterclockwise." Snape was giving Amelia directions of what she should do with the potions will he worked on the other one.

Amelia was having troubling thoughts in her mind wondering when she should ask Snape to the dance because she had no way out of it knowing Jade like she did. Amelia took a deep breath and let it all out.

"Will you go to the dance with me?"

At the exact moment Amelia decided to ask, Snape was getting to a difficult part of the potion were you had to add certain ingredients at the exact right time. If you missed well, the next thing that happens is not dangerous, but still not fun. Because the moment Amelia asked Snape forgot to put that very important ingredient in and look at her in shock.

"WHAT!"

BOOM!

The potion had exploded. Not a big one, but enough that it hit him in the face. When Amelia looked at Snape she couldn't help, but start to laugh hysterically. Snape however was not happy. Snape had soot covering his whole face and shirt. One eyebrow had burned off and his other one was half burned. Also, his hair was standing up, completely straight, like someone tried to give him a Mohawk, but took all his hair and still failed. Both Amelia and Snape had to take in deep breathes, for different reasons of course.

"Can you please repeat your question so I know that I was hearing things because I know you wouldn't ask me such a question?" Amelia felt very nervous when Snape asked her this.

"Ummm… Do you want to go to the dance with me?" Amelia shrugged at him, running a hand through her hair, and smiled shyly at him, all while looking at the ground.

"So, how did this happen that you were forced to ask me," Snape didn't feel mad at all knowing what kind of friends she had, "You told me you weren't going to ask someone to this dance."

"Three words, Jade, Jade, Jade." Amelia shock her head at her choice in friends.

"Mhm. Explains a lot." Snape could only look at Amelia with bored eyes.

"Yeah, so will you go with me to not only satisfy whatever Jade has in mind, but also so I have some intelligent conversation." Amelia asked him.

"Fine. But only because I know that your friend would come after me if I said no." Snape looked blasé about the whole thing.

"Wise choose my friend, wise choose."

"There you go. The story of how everything went." Amelia looked at the reactions of everyone.

Jade and Regulus were fine since they knew about this already. Sirius looked like he wanted to do something bad and crack out laughing. Remus just looked blank. James looked at both of you wondering how you two got into all these things. Lily just kept looking at Snape really sad looking, remembering last year probably. She also looked at Amelia very betrayed like.

"Well since we talked a lot and we eat as we heard our stories, I'm going back to dancing. Come on Reggae." Jade grabbed Regulus's arm while he shook his head at her, but still followed her.

Amelia smiled at Jade though no one saw it, but Remus did. Remus's heart twisted painfully in his chest as he looked at that smile. He never seen that smile directed at him and never will he though. Remus turned away from her.

Sirius looked over to Jade and his little brother dancing. As Regulus spun Jade around she threw her head back and laughed. She then moved a little closer to Regulus, who only held her tighter. She smiled up at him. Sirius felt something inside him hurt really badly. Sirius rubbed the area right on top of his heart. Completely oblivious to what was really going on and only focused on Jade. Why…He still didn't know.

The song ended and Jade walked over to the band. She whispered into the ear of the lead singer. When she nodded back, Jade ran to Amelia, grabbing her into the middle of the dance floor to dance to the next song.

Music started to fill the room. All the half bloods and muggleborns who knew the song cheered for it. The pure bloods were completely confused with the song, but since it wasn't that much different than Wizards rock some of them joined in. Others were too pure bloody to even dare. Up where the band was guys had replaced the girls since the song was sung by guys.

The male lead singer started to sing.

_All the girls in the bathroom talking_

_Who they gonna take to the Sadie Hawkins_

_My ears are burning but I kept on walking_

_smile on my face and an air guitar rocking_

From where the guys could see both Amelia, surprisingly, and Jade dancing to the song as if it was nothing.

_The Sadie Hawkins Dance_

_In my khaki pants_

_There's nothing better_

Jade and Amelia rocked their head side to side when they sang alone at this part.

_Oh Oh Oh _

_The girls ask the guys_

_It's always a surprise_

_There's nothing better_

_Baby do you like my sweater?_

_Sitting in the back of my next class napping_

_Got up, gave a speech, then bowed to the clapping_

_Told a funny joke got the whole class laughing_

_Think I got a tan from the light which I was basking_

_The Sadie Hawkins Dance_

_In my khaki pants_

_There's nothing better_

_Oh Oh Oh_

_The girls ask the guys_

_It's always a surprise_

_There's nothing better_

_Baby do you like my sweater?_

The band then repeated the chorus.

_Scan the cafeteria for some good seating_

_I found a good spot by the cheerleaders eating_

_The quarterback asked me if I'd like a beating_

_I said that's one thing I won't be needing_

_And since I'm rather smart and cunning_

_I took off down the next hall running_

_Only to get stopped by a girl so stunning_

_Only to get stopped by a girl so stunning_

_She said, "You're smooth, and good with talking._

_You're going with me to the Sadie Hawkins"_

By now everyone was dancing to the song and singing along to the chorus since it was to remember.

_The Sadie Hawkins Dance_

_In my khaki pants_

_There's nothing better_

_Oh Oh Oh_

_The girls ask the guys_

_It's always a surprise_

_There's nothing better_

_Baby do you like my sweater?_

_The Sadie Hawkins Dance_

_In my khaki pants_

_There's nothing better_

_Oh Oh Oh_

_The girls ask the guys_

_It's always a surprise_

_There's nothing better_

_Baby do you like my sweater?_

With the end of the song everyone started to cheer the band on, jumping up and down. It seemed that Jade had thought of another song for the band to play. Right as the words started Jade started to do some dance moves that fight the song.

_I'm coming out of my cage _(Jade moved her hand into what looked like she was stepping out of something)_  
__And I__'__ve been doing just fine _(Jade put her thumbs up in an I'm fine sign)_  
__Gotta gotta gotta be down__  
__Because I want it all _(She moved her arms like she was hugging herself)  
_It started out with a kiss _(She kissed her palm)  
_How did it end up like this _(Again)_  
__It was only a kiss, it was only a kiss _(and again)_  
__Now I__'__m falling asleep _(She made a sleeping gesture)_  
__And she__'__s calling a cab _(Put her hand to her ear)_  
__While he__'__s having a smoke _(Made a gesture to look like smoking)_  
__And she__'__s taking a drag _(Twisted her figure in her hair)_  
__Now they__'__re going to bed__  
__And my stomach is sick _(Makes a sick motion like she's going to throw up)_  
__And it__'s__ all in my head _(Holds her head while moving it in a circle)_  
__But she__'__s touching his__chest __  
__Now, he takes off her dress (Puts her hand down then brings it up really fast.) __  
__Now, let me go___

_I just can__'t__ look its killing me _(Made a killing motion) _  
__And taking control _(She made it look like she was playing a game while swiping a hand away)  
_Jealousy, turning saints into the sea__  
__Swimming through sick lullabies__  
__Choking on your alibis__  
__But it__'s__ just the price I pay__  
__Destiny is calling me__  
__Open up my eager eyes__  
__Cause I__'__m Mr Brightside__  
_

Jade did the same thing for the whole song and others soon joined her.

_  
__I__'__m coming out of my cage__  
__And I__'__ve been doing just fine__  
__Gotta gotta gotta be down__  
__Because I want it all__  
__It started out with a kiss__  
__How did it end up like this__  
__It was only a kiss, it was only a kiss__  
__Now I__'__m falling asleep__  
__And she__'__s calling a cab__  
__While he__'__s having a smoke__  
__And she__'__s taking a drag__  
__Now they__'__re going to bed__  
__And my stomach is sick__  
__And it__'s__ all in my head__  
__But she__'__s touching his__chest__  
__Now, he takes off her dress__  
__Now, let me go___

_I just can__'t__ look its killing me__  
__And taking control__  
__Jealousy, turning saints into the sea__  
__Swimming through sick lullabies__  
__Choking on your alibi__  
__But it__'s__ just the price I pay__  
__Destiny is calling me__  
__Open up my eager eyes__  
__Cause I__'__m Mr Brightside___

_I never...__  
__I never...__  
__I never..._

With the song done the girl part of the band came back from their short back to play the last song. They also enounced that it will be a nice slow dance. Jade and Amelia went back to their dates. Jade grabbed a drink before the next dance. She smiled over at Regulus before grabbing his hand and again bringing him to the dance floor. Amelia also brought Snape over to the dance floor.

Soon the music started. Sweet music started to fill the room. Jade glided on the floor in Regulus's arm. Sirius stared jealousy. Amelia, in the other side of the dance floor danced with Snape just as easily. Remus looked away from them, again caught in the pain of the heart.

_Dancing bears, painted wings,__  
__Things I almost remember__  
__And a song someone sings,__  
__Once upon a December___

_Someone holds me safe and warm__  
__Horses prance through a silver storm__  
__Figures dancing gracefully__  
__Across my memory_

At this point of the song, Jade was practically wrapped in Regulus's arms with her head resting on his shoulder since he was taller than her. Sirius felt that jealousy rise up again. __

_Someone holds me safe and warm__  
__Horses prance through a silver storm__  
__Figures dancing gracefully__  
__Across my memory___

_Far away, long ago__  
__Glowing dim as an ember__  
__Things my heart used to know__  
__Things it yearns to remember___

_And a song__  
__Someone sings__  
__Once upon a December_

Jade looked up at Regulus seeing just how close their faces really were. She felt his breath as it caressed her sensitive skin. How his arms fit around her waist. She looked up into his eyes. They were beautiful to him. And as he looked down onto the delicate creature caught in his arms he started to lean down into her. She also started to lean in. They were a second away from kissing. Their lips had barely touched when Sirius came crashing in.

Sirius violently grabbed Jade's arm and yanked her away from Regulus. Jade screamed at the sudden imbalance of her body. Amelia heard the scream and instantly knew who it was. Amelia ran over to see what was going on that would make her friend scream. Snape stood there for a second before he also ran over to where he heard the scream and Amelia seemed to be headed to.

Amelia was very pissed at the scene in front of her. There stood Sirius holding_ her_best friend in what would seem very painful death grip on her arm, while Jade herself was almost cowering under Sirius. Her face showed both fear and pain. Regulus on the other hand also looked down right pissed off. His hands had curled up into fist, but also, his nails were cutting into his skin. His hair covered his eyes giving him an even darker look to him.

Amelia rushed towards Sirius until she stood right behind him. When she was she grabbed his shoulders and kneed him in the back. Sirius let go of Jade from the pain in his back. Jade started to fall down to the floor, but before she could Regulus caught her arms and brought her to his chest. Jade looked close to tears by this time. Jade literally grabbed on to Regulus as he stood up and cried into his chest. This got everyone mad at Sirius. Even though Jade was different then everyone she was still liked by a lot of people from different houses. Seeing her cry like that when only a few moments ago she would have had a memory that would have lasted her a life time. It was almost like the perfect kiss and one person came and ruined it.

Amelia walked over to where Jade now was. She placed her hand on Jade's should before looking at Sirius with icy cold steel eyes. Nothing could be seen in Amelia's eyes, but she said not a word. Amelia looked at Regulus trusting him to keep her friend safe and walked right past Sirius to Snape.

"Thank you for the nice night Severus." She whispered to him. He nodded in response seeing this was not the time. Amelia walked out of the room.

Silence filled the Great Hall and only the sobs coming from Regulus's chest broke them. Regulus also started to head towards the door out of the Great Hall. Though when he passed his brother he stopped. He looked at him with hate filled eyes. Regulus's eyes, almost the same as his brothers looked at him in angry and Regulus spat on his brother. Regulus walked away from the scene bringing Jade with him.

Soon, everything didn't seem so well. No one wanted to keep going. And the night ended with that.

***

It was midnight and on the tallest tower found in Hogwarts Jade could be found. She was staring at the stars as she has been for the thirty minutes she sat there. She rapped herself with the black blanket she brought with her. As she stared up into the pale moon she started to sing.

_Been a long road to follow_

_Been there and gone tomorrow_

_Without saying goodbye to yesterday_

_Are the memories I hold still valid?_

_Or have the tears deluded them?_

_Maybe this time tomorrow_

_The rain will cease to follow_

_And the mist will fade into one more today_

_Something somewhere out there keeps calling_

_Am I going home?_

_Will I hear someone singing solace to the silent moon?_

_Zero gravity what's it like?_

_Am I alone?_

_Is somebody there beyond these heavy aching feet_

_Still the road keeps on telling me to go on_

_Something is pulling me_

_I feel the gravity of it all_

Jade continued to stare up into the night sky. A tear fell down her check. And he came next to her. Held her in his arms. And kissed the tears away.

"Thank you Regulus."


	11. Snape and Regulus speak in Unison

.:In which Snape and Regulus speak in Unison:.

Awkward silences. That what ensued when Jade had come back to the common room later that night. Still in her dress, her hair a mess, and what used to be her makeup was now all over her face. Her mascara was smudged and has streaks going down her face, proving that she had cried. The gang was still her there formal attire. James, Remus, Lily and Peter on the couch, Sirius in an arm chair where everyone could glare at him, and Amelia was just sitting in front of the fire staring at it, the flames reflecting in her brown eyes. No one had said anything since Sirius had laid his hands on Jade. Jade looked at the floor and crossed the room fully intending to ignore her friends, and go to sleep.

Amelia's face didn't turn, and her eyes never left the fire as she said, "Stop."

Jade's head shot up from its previous position of staring at the floor, "What?" She asked incredulously.

"I said, stop." Amelia commanded in a voice that told Jade not to argue.

"Why?" Jade asked, worried. Amelia would never have normally acted like this; she would have just let Jade pass through unnoticed.

"I need to set you straight. All of you." Amelia's slowly sat up, and looked around the room, and her eyes settled on Sirius, a fire not much like the one that she was staring at before ignited in her eyes.

"You are to never _ever_ touch my friend again, Black. So help me god if you do I will not hesitate killing you. Mark my words, I don't care if I go to Azkaban for it, I will. And I'll spend my life sentence there with a smile, knowing that you are not longer a threat to the world. I went easy on you this time, but do not expect me to be as kind next time." In the dim light of the room, her face looked dark, and dangerous, "And this goes for all of you."

Everyone nodded, except for Sirius.

Sirius looked up at Amelia's face, and said, "I deserve that. I deserve to be shunned. Hated. I understand if you guys don't want to be my friend anymore. And if makes you feel any better, I feel guilty as hell. I hate myself."

"You should." Amelia growled, "Hurting anyone, but especially someone weaker than you is wrong. Didn't your mother ever teach you to never hit girls?" When Sirius didn't respond Amelia went on, hell bent on cruelty, "I guess she didn't right, Black? Mummy loved Regulus more, huh?" Amelia was about to continue, but Jade cut her off.

"Amelia, stop. Just stop. You're just being cruel for the sake of making Sirius cry. I know how you get when you get really pissed, but let it go. Sirius, I'm sure didn't mean it. And, that's real priceless coming from you isn't it? Tell him his mummy loved his brother more. Being I bit hypocritical, aren't you?" Jade raised an eyebrow. Amelia was just being too cruel to Sirius, for something that hurt her deeply, and she couldn't just let Amelia go on like that.

Sirius, it seemed, had tears in his eyes, but he didn't respond to anything Amelia said, but he felt incredibly relieved that Jade didn't hate him all that much.

Amelia laughed cynically, "I'm a hypocrite. I'm a bitch. I judge people. I'm cruel. I know all this, and I'm full aware of it. But I'm not going to change, and I'm sure as hell going to be as cruel as I can when someone hurts my best friend."

"I forgive him, why can't you?" Jade said. Jade was the one to hold grudges, not Amelia. But Jade knew how close to home this hit Amelia.

Amelia didn't respond. She simply walked right out of the common room to cool off. On the way out however, she knocked over a vase of flowers, closing her eyes as she felt some of her anger leave. She was hell bent on breaking things tonight, and she knew that was the only way to get out her anger.

Everyone was surprised by this outburst. Most of all by how cruel Amelia was being, and how Jade stood up against her best friend. But most of all they were all confused.

"Why the hell are you girls so secretive?" James yelled frustrated.

Jade sighed, and shook her head. She felt bad about doing that to Amelia, and she knew that Amelia would try to go asleep tonight with all the guilt hanging on her mind. She was worried, though. She didn't know whether their small group of friends would make it through this year. It scared her though. She didn't know what she would do without them. James, he made her laugh, and he acted so stupid sometimes, and made it impossible to hate him. Lily, well, Lily was stable, someone she could come to and rely on. Remus was smart, and someone she could come to if she needed help and he wouldn't tease her or make fun of her. Sirius, well, there aren't any words to describe how much Sirius meant to her in a way he was the next best thing she had to a best friend besides Amelia. And Jade was scared as hell to think of losing Amelia. That was like losing the breath in her lungs that kept her alive. Amelia was her light in dark times, the thing that kept her going. Her savior. And she knew Amelia felt the same.

Amelia would come back. She always would. And she would apologize. No matter how much Jade knew she wouldn't like it, she would…wouldn't she?

"Jade," Sirius started, wringing his hands, "I'm sorry, and I'll do anything for you to forgive me. I don't come over me to make me do that." Sincerity could be heard in every word he meant, and Jade knew he meant it.

"Just forget it, Sirius. I forgive you." Jade said. It wasn't a big lie. She knew she would forgive him, but it would take a little time. She headed up to her dorm to go to sleep and noticed that everyone else did the same.

Amelia made her way down to the dungeons. She knew the way she could get rid of her anger. Still in her dress, she opened the door, and went for the supply cabinet, not noticing anyone inside the room. She slammed the cauldron on the table, and started to throw things in the pot, causing mini explosions.

"Amelia?"

Amelia didn't move her head to acknowledge that she heard her name called. She just went on making her potion. Regulus and Snape, and unlikely pair to get caught together, had been sitting in the dungeon, discussing what happened that night.

Regulus immediately wondered if something was wrong with Jade that would make Amelia act this way. He felt his blood boil underneath his skin as he thought of his brother, and what he had done tonight. He's cracked Jade's protective shell right in half, and he wanted to kill him for that. Seeing Jade all weak and defeated made him want to kill whoever did that to her, blood or not. He closed his eyes, and calmed down. He'd get his revenge on his brother later, when he didn't expect it. At the moment he didn't need to blow a gasket, he needing to focus on the task at hand. He needed to find out what was wrong with Jade.

Snape wondered however, who could have pissed off Amelia that bad. His eyebrows furrowed together, as he wondered just what was going on in that complex mind of hers.

"What's wrong?" Snape and Regulus asked in unison, and then gave each other strange looks, and shook it off.

"Amelia?" Again in unison. Snape sighed and looked Regulus, as irate look on his face. Regulus gave him an equally as annoyed face.

Then they both sighed at the same time, and then let out a stressed growl in unison.

Amelia having listened to their conversation, but not really paying attention, started giggling. Maybe she was bipolar, but she knew the anger couldn't last long, and the potion had helped.

"You think this is funny?" Snape and Regulus said in exasperated tones.

"You think it isn't?" Amelia challenged a smile on her face.

Snape and Regulus decided to keep their mouths shut.

"Thanks guys. That totally just made my anger evaporate. But, may I ask, just want are you guys doing in this dungeon so late at night?" Amelia raised an eyebrow.

"Are you bipolar?" Regulus asked, bluntly. She was just mad as hell, and the next she was giggling and happy.

"Quite possibly. But don't like Regs, you know you love me anyway. Or you have to because you love Jade, and Jade loves me, or at least I hope she still does, after what I didn't. Ugh. I'm so stupid. But do know that Severus loves me, right Sev?" Amelia smiled at Snape.

Snape laughed, "I would if you didn't keep blowing up my eyebrows."

"Psh. That last time was totally your fault!"

"You asked me to go with you to the dance! I didn't expect that!" Snape defended himself.

"So, me asking you made your mind go blank? What is this some crappy romance novel?" Amelia raised an eyebrow.

"No." Snape seemed flustered, "It's just you're a Gryffindor, lord knows how that happened, and I tutor you!"

"Oh I see. So you don't like me or think of me as a friend?" Amelia feigned a hurt look.

"No. that's not it!" Snape shook his head.

"Shut up! How's Jade?" Regulus interrupted their tennis match, with the question that had been plaguing his mind.

"Fine. I guess. She's a bit pissed at me I think. Which reminds me that I should go and talk to her about that. But thanks for the cheer up guys. Never thought that a couple of Slytherin's would cheer me up." Amelia poured her potion out of her cauldron into a vial, and proceeded to clean everything up. When she was done she walked out of the classroom with a "Farewell" to Snape and Regulus.

However she noticed she had a bit of a problem when she arrived at the portrait of the fat lady, only to the fat lady was gone.

"Crap." She muttered.

When Jade woke up the next morning she immediately cast a look toward Amelia's bed only to notice that it had not been slept in. She sighed and got up, got dressed and walked down to the common room. The rest of her friends were sitting on the couch. No conversation. Just silence.

Jade gave a heavy sigh, "How long is this awkward silence going to go on?"

"Forever?" The fat lady had finally come back to her photo allowing Amelia in.

"Amelia!" Jade smiled.

"Yeah. Hi. Don't have time to talk. Brilliant idea. Must execute it. Don't leave." Amelia scrambled up the stairs, and what seemed like three seconds later she was scrambling back down in her robes, tying her hair into a ponytail as she ran. She ran out of the common room, and out of sight.

"What was that all about?" Sirius asked.

"That way Amelia being Amelia. Thank god she's back to normal." Jade smiled.

"Are we cool?" Sirius asked, hesitantly.

"Yeah." Jade was so incredibly happy to have her best friend back, that she had forgotten about last night. And she knew Sirius didn't mean it. If only she'd known why he did it.

"Does that girl ever make sense? I mean honestly, her mood changes faster than I change underwear." James sighed.

"Which is how often?" Jade questioned.

"Everyday, of course!" James blushed.

Jade laughed and walked out of the common room with the rest of the gang at her heels. What they found at the doors of the great hall was a strange sight. The whole entire school was outside the doors, and every few minutes or so they would see Amelia come out of the doors mumbling, "Muffins! I need more muffins!" And then dashing back inside. How Amelia manage to keep everyone at bay was amazing.

"Done!" She screamed, and pushed through the crowd, all complaining they were hungry. She made her way toward her friends.

"Remmusss!" Amelia had a wild looking her eyes and Remus was scared for a second.

Remus being considerably taller than Amelia, made Amelia have to grab hold on his shoulder, and push him down, she whispered something in his ear, and then he nodded. He grabbed hold of James and Sirius, while Amelia grabbed hold of Jade and Lily. When they reach the door, Amelia shoved Jade in. In the great hall, it was a peculiar site. Instead of the tables being filled with dozens of food, there were only chocolate muffins spelling out words. As Jade went over to each table and read the words, she looked towards Amelia tears in her eyes, and a smile on her face, and ran towards her. She gripped Amelia tight, and said "I'm sorry too." The muffins had spelled out the words 'I'm So Sorry, Jade!'.

Amelia laughed, "J.W., you're crushing me."

"This is what we had to wait so long for? We have a Quidditch match today!" The Slytherin captain complained.

"Yes. This is what you had to wait for, Lavigne. And if you're wise you'll sit down, especially if you want to play in the game, that is." Amelia glared.

Lavigne was a big guy, about 6 foot 5. He leaned over Amelia, and growled, "Is that a threat?"

"You bet your ass that a threat."Amelia eyes were slits.

"You think you could take me?"

"I know it."

"And she has us to back her up." Jade snarled, pointing to her, Sirius, James, Lily, and Remus.

Lavigne gave them a dirty look and walked away.

"He's such a jerk." Lily commented.

"Don't worry. He'll get what's coming to him."Amelia grinned.

Jade tilted her head and Amelia responded, "The Grinch is about to turn into Santa Clause."

Jade's eyes widened, and then she started laughing, "So, my dear friend, care to tell me where you got all these muffins?"

"Well, you see, there's this house elf named Aurora, and she totally loves me, and she helped me out. And I kept everyone out of the hall by sheer force." Amelia grinned.

When they sat down at the table they noticed that the 'R' in Sorry was entirely gone. They looked for the cause and discovered it to be James Potter and Sirius Black.

"You know you guys are pigs, right?" Lily shook her head.

"And this is news?" Remus sat down between Jade and Amelia.

"Really, Remus?" Amelia raised an eyebrow and Remus gave her a questioning look. Amelia laughed, and smiled brightly, "You're obliviousness is cute, Remus, honestly." Amelia got up off the bench and stood in front of Remus, "Do you want to move a little to the left or do I have to sit on you."

Remus gave a confused look.

Jade shoved Remus to the left and Amelia sat down in the spot where Remus formerly occupied. Realization crossed his face.

"It's not that we don't like you, Remus," Jade started.

"But we don't like to be split up. But it's okay, we still love you. Or at least I do. Not sure about mean ol' Jade over there." Amelia hugged Remus.

"Hey! I love him too." Jade got up and hugged Remus.

"I love him more!" Amelia stuck her tongue out.

"No! I do!" Jade fake-glared.

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"No! I love Remus the most!" Sirius said in a high pitched voice, and went over and grabbed Remus and shoved the girls away from him.

"Always knew you we're gay, Black." Jade smirked.

"Damn it!"

"Are you ready for a heated match between the awesome Gryffindor Lions, and the totally lame Slytherin Shitheads- I mean snakes…" Amelia announced from the commenter's box. Amelia had her hair dyed red and gold, and her face painted half red and half gold. McGonagall gave her a glare for that one that clearly said, 'No cussing'. Amelia smiled, innocently.

"And here comes the Slytherin team, yay!" Amelia said unenthusiastically," we have Beater 'I couldn't hit the brood side of a barn' Billy Yeats, Beater Tom 'Glares a lot 'Geller, Chaser Abby 'I'm a female dog' Yellen, Chaser Phil 'Future Pedophile' Lavigne, and Chaser Michelle 'The Midget' Jewels. We have Keeper Georgia 'George' Peach! And we have Reggy Black!"Amelia added her own nicknames for the player in between their names; McGonagall didn't bother correcting her, and was currently sniggering behind her hand.

"And for the totally awesome Gryffindors we have Beater Sirius Black, Beater Ricky Allman, Chaser Natasha Gimon, Chaser Uric Hertz, Chaser James Pothead…I mean Potter, Keeper Scott Hellboy, and Seeker, totally awesome and better than you Jade Willows." Jade's face was also painted red and gold, and her hair also dyed. The entire Gryffindor had charmed there robes to say Slytherin sucks with a dead snake underneath the letters on the back.

"And Lavigne seems to be sporting red and gold hair. Hmm…I wonder how in the world he got that. He seems rather pissed off. Oh, and it looks like Jade Willows almost falls off her broom from laughing so hard!" Amelia commented, laughing.

Snape, sitting in the crowd, suddenly understood what the potion she was making last night was. He let out a laugh.

"LET THE GAMES BEGIN!" Amelia shouted, and Madame Gillywick throws the quaffle into the air.

"Slytherin Chaser Lavigne takes possession, oh joy." Amelia said sarcastically, "There flying down the field, and Lavigne passes to Jewels, who passes to Yellen, and Yellen throws- and it's saved by Hellboy! Always liked him…"

"Hellboy to Potter, and there's a bludger going after him, and Sirius Paint-It-Black has got it sending it skyrocketing towards…his brother? Hm, Sirius obviously doesn't not believe in the phrase blood is thicker than water."

"Potter passes to Gimon, and Gimon back to Potter. And again, what are they doing? Potter shoots, and he scores! 10-0 Gyffindor! Take that Bitches!"

"And it's Peach to Lavigne- and oh and hello, Jade! How are you?" Jade had flown over to where Amelia was and was waving. She spun on her broom, getting claps from the crowd. "Show off." Amelia scuffed. Jade just smirked.

"Anyway, back to Peach and Lavigne- oh darn- Slytherin scores 10-10. Fuck. And Potter is possession and he passes to Gimon, Gimon weaves through the Slytherins and scores. Ha-ha-ha! 20-10 Gryffindor! Oh, and a bludger hit by Glarer, I mean Geller nearly misses Hellboy, and Allman got it and sends it towards Lavigne, and he's hit! Yes! Way to go Allman! Oh, darn. Lavigne's alright. Nasty scare there, I was so afraid he might be dead." Amelia's voice was filled with sarcasm.

"Lavigne, it's not nice to glare at people! Didn't you momma ever teach you that? Anyway, Pots got the quaffle passed to Hertz, and it's intercepted, damn it, by Jewels. Oh ouch, Potter steals the quaffle right from her hands! Ha-ha. Her hands are so small they couldn't even grip the quaffle! Hey! I saw that Jewels. Crap, I'm so going to be beaten to death by Slytherin's next time I go down into the dungeons. Oh well, I suppose I could survive without Potions class…"

"The game, Williams!" McGonagall scolded.

"Oh yeah, sorry. Potter scores! 30-10! And Jewels has the ball, passes to Yellen, and Yellen scores. 30-20, boo! And Hertz has the ball, but is nearly knocked off his broom by Black, Sirius that is, chasing after a bludger. Jesus Christ, Sirius, watch where you're going. Hey! That wasn't very nice!" Amelia laughed. Sirius had flipped her off for her comment.

"Anyway, after that display of complete and utter rudeness, Gimon has the ball, and is knocked off her broom by Lavigne! Lavigne you asshole! Gimon is rescued by Hertz, and gets back on her broom. She's hell bent on revenge. You go girl! I cannot believe I actually just said that. Anyway, Yeats tried to hit the bludger, and fails. Told you hit couldn't hit the broad side of a barn. Hell, he couldn't hit water if he fell off the side of a boat. Ha. I do amuse myself. Anyway, Black-Sirius Black, not Regulus, is after the bludger, upside down on his broom, show off, and he hits it rocketing towards Yellen. Potter has the quaffle, he's traveling down the field, and he does a loop-de-loop. Honestly, could these guys be anymore show-offy, well they are best friend, I wouldn't expect much more from them…Anyway, Potter scores, making the score, uh- 40 to 20? Yeah, 40-20, in Gryffindor's favor, but that's not much of a surprise…considering where better. Anyway, Yeats actually hits the bludger toward Jade, and Jade dodges it and it hits Regulus in the leg. Ouch. Wait-did Sirius just cheer? Heartless bastard. Ha-ha."

"How many times do I have to reprimand you on your language, Williams?" McGonagall shook her head.

"Anyway. Yellen has it, and Potter manages to scare her into dropping the quaffle? What? Ha. Probably saw his face. Potter that hurts, what if you do want to 'fuck me' as you just signaled, where and when should I meet you? Ha. Are you blushing, Potty? Anyway. Potter scores! Ha-ha. Well, I must say, I now realize the double meaning in that word. 50-20 Gryffindor!

The match when on for hours and Amelia commentary was quite amusing- if you were a Gryffindor that is. Many players had been injured, for example James was sporting a black eye from where he had gotten hit by a bludger and Sirius's nose had stopped bleeding about a half hour ago.

"150- 130 Gryffindor! Because we kick ASS! Ha-ha-ha-ha! And- Oh! Willows dives, Black- Regulus that is, god that is so damn annoying, can't one of them change their name to white? Maybe yellow? It's neck and neck, and what the hell is Jade doing! She's leaning over, hanging on her broom only by her feet! Black- Oh screw it- he's surprised. Jade looks a little insane, and she's leaning forward, and she lets go! Regulus behind her. Wait! What! She let go! She's falling! Somebody save her goddamn it!" A very loud screech could be heard over the microphone, as Amelia saw her friend fall, and almost everyone cringed at the sound," I don't believe it, she caught the bloody snitch, and she's grabbed onto Regulus's broom. Wow. Damn frigging show offs. Gave me a heart attack, but anyone GRYFFINDOR WINS! SLYTHERIN SMELLS! HA! 300-130! BWAH! YESS! WOOT! WOO-HOO! Oh, poor Slytherin has to go home all dejected and lame. Too bad. Yeah, the Slytherins are so going to kill me, but who cares WE WON!" Amelia was currently jumping up and down in the box.

All the players landed, Jade's grin immensely large. Amelia pushed her way through the crowd and ran onto the field. She tackled Jade to the ground.

"You scared the living shit out of me, whore!" Amelia laughed, and hit her.

"Sorry, but I couldn't help it. I think I did give everyone a heart attack. But honestly, how many times have we practiced that over the summer? Didn't you expect it?" Jade laughed a Cheshire grin on her face. She felt her blood pumping through her veins. She loved the adrenaline rush from doing something dangerous. Her heart beating fast in her chest. The way she felt after the victory. There was no better feeling to Jade that a sweet victory. Or at least she hadn't found one that trumped it yet.

"I'm sorry if I was quite scared to see my best friend fall off her broom to her potential doom, and I didn't think about the Quidditch matches we've had over the summer. I mean, you're not good to me dead." Amelia said, exasperated.

"That hurts, El Sunshine. That hurts the soul. You only hang out with me for my body? Scratch that, I realized what that sounded like…and are you telling me you wouldn't visit my grave if I died? You wouldn't sit there every day and cry about how I left you? You wouldn't visit my cold lonely body laying there in the ground slowing rotting?" Jade put her hand over her heart, widened her eyes and her lips formed a pout. It would have made an excellent puppy dog face if her eyes were brown and not green.

"Well, that was a lovely mental picture. Thank you for making me picture you dead in the ground and me crying for you to come back. Also, another bad mental image, the mention that I only like you for your body. Ha. And bitch, if you're in the ground I'm right there next to you and you know that. I can't survive without you. I thought you knew I had this planned out. I don't care if you're married or not. We're booking two graves next to each other. Or perhaps we'll even share a coffin, but so longs as I get the right side. But, you see that's only if we die." Amelia smiled, and looked at Jade with an 'how did you not know this, dumbass' look.

"Oh, so I don't have any say in this at all? And if we die?" Jade raised an eyebrow, an amused look on her face. Her conversations with Amelia were always so strange, and they never ceased to amuse her. They we're damn amusing people. Even if they did have anger problems, and were egotistical. But they were amusing and that's all that matter.

"Yes, if. We are never going to die, and you cannot break that promise, you CANNOT! But yes, you have no say in it at all. I also get to pick the man you marry, and I'm going to tell him how to propose to you to. I have it all planned out."

"Oh? Really? Good to know I have not say in who I spend the rest of my life with. And really, how am I going to get proposed to?"

Remus and Lily ran onto the field.

"Well, you see, the guy is going to take you to a Quidditch game, and it's going to display on the screen, and then you're going to look back on him, and seeing him on one knee." Amelia explained.

"Oh. That's kinda nice. And how are you going to get proposed to?" Jade wondered what kind of crazy idea Amelia had.

"Well. It's going to be on the fourth of July, we'll be in America of course. And we'll be watching the fireworks, and in the middle of the finale I imagine 'Would you Marry Me?" would be spelled out, and then I would look at him, and say "Isn't that sweet? She got my dream proposal!" and the guy will be on his knees. Actually you know, I'll just take fireworks, that's all I need to make the moment perfect."

"You better remember that, Remus, and fireworks aren't too expensive, especially when the town uses them to celebrate some holidays." Jade laughed, punching Remus on the arm.

Remus just blushed.

Lily however, had waited until the conversation was over to screech, "Jade! You had my scared to death!" Lily hugged Jade hard.

"I knew she could do it." Remus commented, a smile on his face.

"Yeah, alright Remus. Tell me you didn't have your nose in a book the entire time." Amelia grinned, and jumped up and down. She couldn't hold in the excitement.

"I didn't. I watched this time. I always listen when you're the announcer." Remus smiled.

"Ha. Thank you. I do so love my commentaries. Even if McGonagall whacks me for being a potty mouth."

"So, Ms. Willows, how does it feel to be the hero?" Sirius ruffled Jade's hair.

"Great! Ha. It was exhilarating. And it was funny scaring the living shit out of Amelia, and my god, you should have seen Reggae's face. Ha." Jade couldn't keep the grin off her face.

"Come on, you lot! Meeting in the locker rooms!" James shouted, and the team walked off.

The entire school, except for Slytherin of course, was in high spirits.

It is only common knowledge that Gryffindor throws the best party. This was proven when later than night Gryffindor celebrated it part with a ragger. In a corner of the room, you would find Jade and Amelia playing War. Amelia was quite upset because this was the fifth game she had lost. Remus came over and asked if he could join their little game.

"Yes." Jade smiled, while Amelia ranted about how it was incredibly unfair how she kept losing and how if this were real war, she would totally we the winner.

Dividing the deck into three, Amelia silently prayed to God.

The first cards: Jack, Ten, Three. Remus's.

Next were King, Queen, and Ace. Remus won.

This went on for the next few turns or so until Amelia was down to one card, she laid down a king, confident she'd win, Jade played a 3, and Remus flipped over his card. Ace.

Amelia let out a scream, and glared at Remus, "I hate you."

Remus laughed, "Don't blame me because you suck at war."

"Make love not war, Remus." Amelia shot back, and then blushed, realizing what he'd said.

"Fair enough. But since I am winning war I think I shall stick to it." Remus smirked, and tilted his head to the side.

"One day….one day…" Amelia muttered, glaring at Remus and then continued to watch Jade and Remus play. Remus won.

"You know, when you walk over here I was under the impression that you were a rookie. You totally hustling us. I'm hurt." Jade mock-glared at Remus

"We're playing a different game!" Amelia announced, determination shining in her brown eyes.

"And what game shall we play, oh great one?" Jade rolled her eyes.

"Go fish." Amelia smiled.

"What are we five?" Jade snorted.

"Based on the way we act I would say…yes." Amelia grinned, "Now shut up and deal."

After many rounds of go fish, and 5 long days of classes, it was a Hogsmede weekend. Jade had chosen a long sleeved red and green shirt. The front was red and read' Gryffindor Rocks' and the back were green and said 'Slytherin Sucks!" She had on dark blue flare jeans, and red chucks. Amelia had on a green long sleeved shirt with dark green and white paint splatter. Since it was rather low cut she had on a white camisole underneath it. She had on light jeans, and green converse sneakers. They were currently standing in Honeyduke's candy shop looking at the different types of candy. Remus was currently buying tons of chocolate and Amelia also bought some drooble's bubblegum, and the few bars of chocolate that Remus had left.

"You know, Remy, one day you're going to wake up obese?" Amelia commented, an eyebrow raised.

"I know. But I love it!" Remus seemed excited, his eye bright like a child's.

"Ha."

Jade dropped everything she bought on the counter, and Amelia counted 6 boxes of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans and 10 Sugar Quills.

"You are aware that everything you buy will be shared with me on a late night, right?" Amelia rested her chin on Jade's shoulder.

Jade scowled, "I know." She then shrugged her shoulder causing Amelia to bite her tongue.

"Fuuu-dge." Amelia hissed, and change the word she wanted to say midway when she say a groups of younger children watching her.

Jade grabbed more boxes now that she realized she would have to share with Amelia.

"That fudging hurt you fudgin' fudger." Amelia said, and Remus and Jade laughed at her.

Snape appeared behind and then clucked his tongue, "You should watch your tongue, Mia. There are little children around."

Remus felt slightly angry at Snape for using the nickname he came up with for Amelia.

"Well, I did watch my tongue. There are a few choice phrases I'd like to say, but I refrained." Amelia right eye twitched three times from anger.

Jade paid for her items, and she, Snape and Amelia left Honeydukes knowing Remus would be there for a while buying all the chocolate in the store, and afterwards he would meet James, Sirius and Peter in Zonko's. Prue was hanging out at Madame Puddifoots. They walked to The Three Broomsticks, and Jade spotted Regulus, at a table in the back. She walked over and sat down across from him. Seeing as there were no seats left Amelia and Snape leaned against the table of a two third year students. The door opened once again and Sirius made his way to Amelia and Snape. He still wasn't exactly thrilled that she still chose to hang out with him. On he reached where they were standing, and looked down at the third years. Now as he was looking at them, Jade and Regulus were talking their faces close together as it was noisy. Some girl knocked into Regulus and his face went forward and lightly touched Jade on the lips. Sirius chose this moment to look up and upon seeing this he leant forward and kissed the third year on the mouth.

Amelia, oblivious to Sirius making out, turned to the third year girl and yelled, "Did you see that? Did you? Did you?" Amelia asked excitedly, an insane grin on her face, shaking the poor girl. The third year girl just looked up at Amelia with a frightened look. The poor girl looked like she was going to pee her pants.

"Sev! Sev! Sev! Did you see that! Did ya?" Amelia also shook Severus.

Severus just shook his head as if surprised, "I'm not entirely sure…did that just happen?"

"It did! I mean it wasn't a kiss, but close enough!" Amelia hugged Snape, and squealed, and James and Remus entered the Three Broomsticks to see this chaos. Sirius was still snogging the third year, and Amelia was hugging Snape, and Jade was starring awkwardly at Regulus.

"Sirius! What are you doing!" Amelia yelled, breaking away from Snape.

"What?" Sirius asked innocently.

"Why are you scaring this poor third year to death and making out with her when she doesn't even know you?"

"Actually, I believe you were doing the same a minutes ago Mia…"Snape muttered.

"I wasn't making out with her!" Amelia yelled, making Snape snicker, "Very mature."

The third year looked between the man who had suddenly snogged her, Sirius, and the strange girl who was now screaming at him. Needless to say she got up from her seat and bolted out the door. Remus managed to mutter a sorry to her before she was out the door.

"Well, Jade kissed Regulus!" Sirius sputtered, his arms waving about.

"First off, you look like a crazy person, so please don't do that. And second, Jade's face was merely knocked into Regulus's." Amelia rolled her eyes.

"Oh. I guess I better go apologize to that third year…"

"Sirius, I don't advise that. You scared the poor girl to death, and I don't think you should go visit her. Weren't you on your way to Zonko's?" Jade spoke up.

"Yes. I think I'll go there now." He said, and dragged Remus and James out of the shop.

"Way to be a coward and avoid the awkward moment." Regulus mumbled.

"True, Regs. True. But alas, Sirius is a coward. Ha. It's way makes his so easy to torture." Amelia laughed.

"Amen to that." Jade agreed.

Regulus and Jade went back to their conversation, choosing to forget what happened.

Amelia however turned to Snape, her only companion, and smiled.

"Yeah, they are totally smitten. And they are going to kiss soon. Ah, Sev, we witnessed at beautiful thing today: Love. Although, and no offense, but I doubt we, potion makers who spend most our time in dungeons, will ever find it. Because lord knows we smell like ass most of the time."She threw her arm around Snape, even though it was a little awkward considering he was taller than her.

"You know it was a nice little speech until you said we smell like ass. Way to ruin the moment."

"No problem, bub."


	12. Do You Know What the Word Obesity Means

.:Do You Know What the Word Obesity Means:.

The month of November seemed to going by slowly. With the excitement the Quidditch game had brought disappeared and everyone got back in the school spirit. Soon it came to be the third week of November. Currently it happened to be Wednesday night and Jade and Amelia we're longing in the common room by the fire.

"Dude. Thanksgivings tomorrow and we have detention." Jade said looking over at Amelia from her arm chair.

"How did we get detention again?" Amelia looked back at Jade from her armchair by the fire.

"We were crazy enough to go out late at night cause we wanted some sweets from the kitchen and we got caught by Mrs. Norris who then brought her _master_ to us." Jade answered to her.

"And I like cats. Like my cats. And Lily's really scary looking cat." Amelia commented.

"That is a very scary looking cat." Jade nodded her head in agreement.

"Well it's 12 in the morning so we better go to sleep." Amelia started to walk up to the girl's dorm.

"Hey!" Jade scrambled over to Amelia, "When is our detention again."

"Dinner to 10."

"Oh…"

Soon dinner time rolled in. Jade and Amelia walked into the abandoned class room that would be used for their detention. Since it was the first one they got this year (shockingly) they wouldn't be cleaning (thank god), but sitting in a class room for three hours.

Though when they walked in they saw that they were not the only ones with detention. There sat Sirius, Remus, Regulus, and Snape. None of them looked happy to be there.

"Hey guys!" Jade skipped over to Regulus and stole the seat next to him then giving him a hug.

Amelia shook her head at her best friend and dropped into the seat next to Snape. Sirius and Remus looked over at where the two were sitting glaring at Regulus and Snape.

"So what happened that you may have done for you to gone me and Jade to our lovely dinner detention." Amelia looked at all four boys.

Remus sighed and looked over at Sirius as if telling him that he must explain this predicament.

"Well you see…Me and Remus were walking through the halls to get back to the common room when we ran into Sni- Snape and little boy over there. They started to hex us (at this point Snape was sneering at Sirius and Regulus was glaring at him also) and we defended our self. It turned into a duel and we got caught by McGonagall. She was too busy to watch us so she sent us here." Sirius explained in his own way. Jade and Amelia did get the base off it all. They dueled in a hallway.

"Oh." Both Amelia and Jade said.

At this moment Filch decided to end all conversations and beauty that was left in the room. He sneered at everyone.

"Well since I'm not allowed to use my chains and whip anymore means I got to let you out easy." Filch sneered at them showing his horrible yellow teeth.

"Ever heard of a dentist." Amelia mumbled under her breath. Only Jade and Snape had an idea what she said.

The seating was like this. In the front row were Sirius and Remus sitting next to each other. Behind Sirius sat Jade while Amelia sat behind Remus. To Jade's right sat Regulus and on Amelia's left sat Snape. So Sirius and Remus could hear her if they really tried, but they weren't. They were too busy glaring at Snape and Regulus.

Filch kept on talking not hearing what Amelia had to say about him. "You are going to stay here till 10. You can have dinner in an hour. The house elves wills send it for you. Now, I'm going to go and do my job and all you better be in your seats when I come back to check on ya'"

Filch walked out the door and down the hall.

"Ten…nine…eight…seven…six…five…four…three…two…one…HE'S GONE!" Jade jumped out of her seat and on to the desk top. Amelia placed her feet on what was once Jade's chair. They guys all looked at them funny.

"So…Jade what do you want to do today?" Amelia looked up towards Jade. Jade grinned happily. Her eyes almost twinkled with glee.

"What we do every day." Jade's grin widened, "Try to take over the world."

Amelia shock her head at her friend knowing she gave her the perfect opportunity to say that line. Obsession much. Amelia looked over to the guys and just sighed at them.

10 minutes seemed to pass between them during which Jade hummed a song while gently singing under her breath while kicking her legs and Amelia seemed to start falling asleep while mumbling something about putting this, this and this together when something wrong happened. Seems like in her dream she put in an x factor.

Out of nowhere Jade spoke, "What are you thankful for."

She looked over at the guys. They blinked their eyes at the sudden question.

"I have to say that I'm thankful for my friends." Remus looked over at Amelia with a sad look in his eyes.

"I have to be thankful to the Potter Family." Sirius bowed his head when he said that, shadowing his eyes.

"I really can't think of anything that I am thankful for." Snape answered, but his eyes betrayed him when he looked over at Amelia's napping form.

"I'mthankfulformyfriendshipwithjade." Regulus mumbled under his breath, No one understood him.

"What?" Jade asked tilting her head to the side like a curious fox.

Regulus took a deep breath then repeated his words, "I'm thankful for my friendship with you, Jade."

Jade smiled softly at him. Regulus scratched at the back of his neck with a light blush covering his cheeks. Sirius was glaring at him. If looks could kill Regulus would be died ten times over.

Remus looked over at Jade and asked her, "What are you thankful for?"

Jade looked up at the ceiling with an almost sad look. As if she was remembering harder days.

"I am thankful for finding one person in this world who would not judge me for who I am," Jade looked over at Amelia and smiled, "Amelia what are you thankful for?"

"For finding that one person who can save me from myself and take all the baggage I have with only a smile on their face." Amelia lifted her head to smile sadly at her friend.

The guys in that room dare not intrude on what the words the girls said could possibly mean. Silence crept back into the room. It only lasted a second when Jade blurted out into the room. "I'm bored."

"I told you, you would be bored." Amelia sighed up to her friend.

"Yeah, but I thought you would bring something…You always bring something. Cause you remember toooo." Jade whined at her friend.

"I knew there was a reason I brought this." Amelia took out a notebook and three pens that were in the colors blue, black, and a weird green purple pen.

"AWSOME!!!" Jade literally bounced over to Amelia, "I call the totally funky green and purple pen."

"Alright." Amelia grabbed the black pen and opened the notebook to the next clean page, "Give me twelve people. Boy, girl, doesn't matter."

"Ok…Ummmm…Me, you, Reggie, Snape, Siri, Remy, Jamie, Lily, Peter, Prue, Alice, and Frank." Jade called out the first twelve people that came to mind.

"Alright give me a second." Amelia started to write in the notebook, filling in many blanks, but never reading everything.

Amelia put the pen down and handed Jade the paper. Jade read the first 12 lines.

_Jade_

_Amelia_

_Regulus_

_Snape _

_Sirius_

_Remus_

_James_

_Lily_

_Peter_

_Prue_

_Alice_

_Frank_

Jade then looked down at the questions and fill ins underneath it. Jade grabbed her pen and started to fill it in.

_If you wrote a song fic about eight, what song would it be?_

A song about Lily. Well it would be about denial and how they can't see the love they feel for someone even if it's staring them in the face. (The lion king's Can you feel the love tonight ^_^ AWESOME) 

_What if seven walked in on two and twelve having sex?_

If James walked in on Amelia and FRANK!!! Having sex. Ummm…. James would turn either a pale green color or a pale white and die or he would scream his head off while remembering all the jokes Amelia made at the last Quidditch game_. _

_Would two and six make a good couple?_

Would Amelia and Remus make a good couple? HELL YA!! They were like made for each other. And Remus is sooooo cute. You just want to give him a hug at random times. ^-^ Amelia please don't kill me. STOP GLARING AT ME!! AHHHHHHHHHH!!! O-O

_Do you think four is hot? How hot?_

Do I think SNAPE IS HOT!!! Dude!!! WHO WROTE THESE QUESTIONS HUH!!! Ok deep breathes Jade deep breathes *sighs* ummm Snape is not hot, but not ugly. I don't want to say average, but he's just not my type, but a Black…Yummy *licks lips* AMELIA I AM NOT THINKING ABOUT EITHER BELLATRIX OR NARCISSA OK NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! T-T I feel hurt. Right here *points to heart*

_What would happen if twelve got eight pregnant?_

If Frank got Lily pregnant then I would say that James would die and Alice would become depressed and the world as we know it will be completely destroyed by this change in reality. Welcome to the end of the world. IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD AS WE KNOW IT…AND I'M FINE!! And no Amelia I shall not stop singing! ^-^

_(1) and (7) are in a happy relationship until (9) runs off with (7). (1) ,heartbroken, has a hot one-night stand with (11) and a brief unhappy affair with (12), then follows the wise advice of (5) and finds true love with (3)._

Jade and James (HAHA Jade and James (lily don't kill me -_-')) are in a happy relationship until Peter runs off this James. (JAMES HOW COULD YOU!!! I HATE YOU PETER T-T JAMES WAS MINE EVEN IF THAT WOULD NEVER HAPPEN EVER) Jade, heartbroken, has a hot one-night stand with Alice (I momentarily gave up on the male species ^-^) and a brief unhappy affair with Frank (was it at the same time I had a hot one-night stand with Alice cause that would make total sense), then follows the wise advice of Sirius (OMG!! O-O END OF THE WORLD PEOPLE SIRIUS CAN NOT BE WISE I WORN YOU SIRIUS BLACK CAN NOT BE WISE!!!) and finds true love with Regulus! OMG HAPPY ENDING I CAN LIVE WITH BEING WITH REGGIE! HEY! Is Reggie blushing!? I think he is. ^-^ cute *giggles*

_(5) (4), (7), (1) and (3) are playing Truth or Dare. (5) asks (7), and (7) says Truth. (5) asks who (7) loves, and (7), after some prodding from (3), confessed their true love with (4). (4) does not share the feeling, and in fact is in a secret relationship with (3). (7) is heartbroken, and seeks comfort in (1) while (3) and (4) run into the sunset together. However, (5) is secretly in love with (1), and become so jealous of (7), who, after the comfort from (1) becomes in a relationship with (1), and so (5) decides to murder (7), but is stopped just in time by the police officer (10) and is sent to prison, allowing (1) and (7) to continue their relationship._

Sirius, Snape, James, Jade and Regulus are playing truth or Dare. (I thought everyone learned after the couple times we played before -_-' stupid people) Sirius asks James, and James says Truth. Sirius asks who James loves and James, after some prodding from Regulus, confessed their true love with Snape (HOLY CRAP!!!!!!! O-O I think I just threw up in my mouth a little. I think Snape looks green…Slytherin green too…SHOW HOUSE PRIDE!!!). Snape does not share the feeling, and in fact is in a secret relationship with Regulus (HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO BE NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! T-T). James is heartbroken, and seeks comfort in Jade (Cause we stick together buddy even if you don't love me) while Regulus and Snape run into the sunset together (HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!^-^) However, Sirius is secretly in love with Jade (AMELIA THAT IS NOT TRUE!!! STOP MAKING FUN OF ME!!! WAHHH!!! T-T MEANIE!!!), and becomes so jealous of James, who, after the comfort from Jade becomes in a relationship with Jade, and so Sirius decides to murder James, but is stopped just in time by the police officer Prue (when did that happen ???) and is sent to prison (AMELIA THAT IS NOT SOMETHING YOU SHOULD JOKE ABOUT OK!! SIRIUS IS NOT GOING TO ASKABAN AND IS NOT GOING TO KILLED BY DRAPERY AFTER ESCAPING THE MINISTRY OK right…-_-'), allowing Jade and James to continue their relationship. What is with me and James getting together it would never happen. And why are Sirius and Regulus glaring at him. Oh well! *shrugs* ^-^…

As Jade answered all of the questions and finished she read the whole thing aloud. Amelia was cracking up in between glaring at Jade. Snape and Regulus looked traumatized. Sirius was upset. Remus was ok with everything, but he was blushing slightly. James looked like someone stole his goldfish (coughsiriuscough). And Jade was laughing her head off though there was a slight blush on her face.

"Amelia…" Jade looked over to her best friend.

"What?" She raised her eyebrow.

"I noticed something."

"Yeah???"

"I keep getting fought over by men. What could that mean?"

"That I have to buy a gun…A very big gun. Or not even a very big gun. I could buy a colt .45"

"Oh…OK!" Jade smiled at her friend while Sirius and Regulus seemed to become paler by three shades.

Soon, footsteps could be heard from the hallway. Everyone scrambled back to their seats (somewhere during everything everyone got out of their seats and closer to Jade and Amelia's little spot in the room). Jade put her hands on the table trying, and failing, to look innocent while Amelia just put her head on the table pretending to be asleep. Sirius looked bored, while Remus, Regulus, and Snape looked all blasé and cool. Filch reentered the room back from his nightly activities of scaring poor ickle firsties. And poor they where, sad little things.

Filch sneered (which makes him look even more fugly) down at the poor and innocent teenagers, "I came to inform you that you can eat dinner now," He started walking out the door when they heard him mumble, "I don't think they should even be given food, stupid kids."

Filch walked out the door and walked away with his super evil cat. Amelia and Jade looked over at each other and said, more like screamed, "AURORA!!!"

A loud pop was heard throughout the room. There stood one specially ordered House Elf. The House elf had short brown hair, and huge olive green eyes. The House Elf was also a slightly pale grey color. She, yes it was a she if you didn't get that from the name, was wearing a pitch black pillowcase with the Hogwarts symbol sewn in it. She also was wearing a pair of blue glasses and in her hair was a dark red rose behind one of her large flappy and pointy elf ears.

Aurora the House Elf then spoke for the first time, "AMELIA AND JADE!!! HOW YOU DOIN?"

To everyone in the room, except Amelia and Jade, this had to be the weirdest House Elf they ever meet. They have never heard a House Elf speak in such a manner. For them to have witnessed something like this has changed their views of how the world worked forever. Jade grinned her Chesure grin over to Aurora. Amelia smiled down at Aurora also.

"Hey Aurora. We're doing good. Hangin out it the hood though?" Jade asked to Aurora the house elf still grinning at her.

"Yeah girl." Aurora looked over at the girls, "Now what chu need from Big Mama A?"

Amelia and Jade looked at each other trying to keep their laughs inside. Amelia looked at Aurora the House Elf with humor in her eyes. "We need an awesome authentic Thanksgiving Dinner. And enough to feed all des boys."

Jade added her own piece to that order, "AND LOTS OF MASHED POTATOES!!!"

Amelia nodded at what her best friend said, "And lots of mashed potatoes."

"Alright! I'm gonna make you guys the best damn meal you eva eaten before. You just wait here." With Big Mama A's words she disappeared to get the 'best damn meal you eva eaten'.

The guys looked over at Amelia and Jade in shock from the house elf they just saw.

Jade looked at the guys who kept on staring, "WHAT! That's just our House Elf, but since we come here most of the year we let Aurora work here. Amelia wasn't lying when she said she befriended a house elf in the kitchen."

When Jade finished her explanation, Aurora the house elf and three more house elves came with plates full of food.

"Here ya go. Food to feed an army if I do say myself." Aurora commented on all the food she brought in. Jade and Amelia pushed the desk together to make one table. There is where all the food was put and everyone sat down.

Amelia sat at the head of the table with Jade to her right and Remus at her left. Next to Jade sat Regulus while Sirius sat across from him and Snape sat at the other end of the table they made.

Amelia asked, "Jade could you please lead us in grace."

Jade nodded her head and looked down eyes, closed, (Everyone else followed here example.) "Dear god we thank you for the food provided to us by our absolutely stunning Aurora the House Elf. Amen."

"Amen" was chorused through the room. Everyone looked up and grabbed a plate.

Sirius finally asked the question on everyone's, but Amelia and Jade, mind, "What is Thanksgiving?"

Amelia and Jade froze in their spot.

Amelia looked up slowly, "You don't know what Thanksgiving is?"

Jade looked horrified in her spot, even Regulus's pocks could break her out of it. Amelia swallowed.

"Thanksgiving is a holiday over in America. It's where friends and family come together to show how thankful we are for what we have. We eat a nice big meal or if with friends go out and maybe watch the game that's on. It started when the Pilgrims came to America and had a feast like we are having now with the Native Americans. It happened to be today and me and Jade always celebrate it now matter what. We thought it would be nice to let you guys join in. Can we eat now." Amelia looked over at very body before she hit Jade in the head to get her out of her spunk.

"Huh… What happened?" Jade blinked her eyes in confusion.

"Nothing Jade." Amelia told her.

Jade just shrugged her shoulders and started to pile her plate full of mashed potatoes, turkey and corn, and peas. Amelia's plate also had a lot of mashed potatoes, turkey, corn, but she also had sweet potatoes, beans, string beans, and stuffing. Sirius had a lot of everything that it could probably feed every single child in Africa and they each would be full. Remus, Snape, and Regulus had a moderate amount of food on their plates and were eating in a respective manner. Soon, conversation filled the room.

"Snape." Jade whispered.

"What?" Snape looked over to Jade.

"Snape."Jade whispered a little louder.

"What?" Snape was getting annoyed fast.

"Guess what?" Jade now spoke in a normal volume.

"What?"Snape's eyebrow started to twitch.

"MASHED POTATOES ROCK!" Jade scream at him. Snape looked down right pissed and Jade was laughing so hard she fell out of her seat, but she kept going. Regulus shook his head at her and helped her back on her chair.

Amelia smiled over at her insane friend. Jade grinned a goofy grin right back at her. Jade then looked over to Sirius.

"Sirius."

Sirius looked up over at Jade stopping his fork mid way from his plate to his mouth.

"Do you know what the word obesity means." Jade asked him with the utmost seriousness.

He shook his head no. Jade suddenly accioed a dictionary into the room. She flipped through the pages until she found what she was looking for. Taking her pen she underlined a word and handed the dictionary over to Sirius. Sirius looked at the word she underlined and read the definition.

_**Obesity**_, medical condition characterized by storage of excess body fat. The human body naturally stores fat tissue under the skin and around organs... Synonyms, fatness, plumpness, tubbiness…

Sirius looked over at Jade then at the book. He stared in horror. He then looked down at his plate and looked over to Remus.

"Remus. I'm not fat right. I'm nicely shaped right. I'm not obese right. RIGHT!" Sirius's voice started to get real squeaky at the end of his sentence.

Remus only raised his eyebrow before he answered, "Well Sirius, with the way you eat and how much you eat compared to the amount of exercise you do I won't be surprised if one day you walked in being the size of a troll."

Sirius started to panic. All the food on his plate disappeared to somewhere else other than his stomach and he changed his clothes into neon pink short shorts and a baby blue mesh t-shirt that hanged off his shoulders. He was also wearing a neon pink head band and baby blue sneakers. All in all he looked ridiculous. Amelia, Jade, and Remus broke out into laughter as they watch Sirius start to exercise around the room truly believing he would become soo fat that he could be mistaken for a troll. Regulus and Snape both hide their smile behind their glasses.

Soon, everyone, but Sirius, went back to eating. They all thought that at some point either Sirius would pass out in exhaustion or he would give up on the idea at all and come back to rejoin them. They got back to talking.

"Soooo…Regulus, is there anybody you like?" Jade asked him. She was bored now and wanted to heat things up.

"Ummmm…" Regulus started to scratch the back of his neck and turned his face away from her so that she would not see the faint brush that covered his face.

"Come on. You can tell me. You can whisper it in my ear if it make you feel better." Jade leaned over to Regulus which made her breath hit Regulus's neck which only made him even redder.

"No...oo tha..nks." Regulus stuttered head still turned.

Jade pouted while crossing her arms, "Fine, be like that."

Amelia laughed at her best friend's naive nature. How she couldn't see what was right in front of her. Jade looked over at her best friend and tilted her head to the side like a little curious fox.

"Nothing Jade, just one of my moments." Amelia answered to her best friend's hidden question.

Amelia looked over at her friends that sat with her on this Thanksgiving night. And she smiled to see that for one night all of them could get along, laugh together and forget that outside they were enemies. That they were Slytherins or Gryffindors. And for the first time in a long time Amelia smiled a true smile as she joined into the fun that was being with the people she loved and cared for, who in exchange loved and cared for her also.


	13. It's Never Just Enough

.:It's Never just enough:.

"I think have Agate phobia." Jade whispered to Amelia during history of magic.

"Not possible." Amelia responded while scribbling notes.

"Why not?" Jade huffed.

"Because," Amelia turned toward her, "It's a tad hard to be afraid of insanity, while you are, in fact, insane yourself. You'd be screaming and freaking out right now. So, I don't think you have agateophobia. You might have alliumphobia, though."

"Huh? I don't get it."

"I've never seen you eat a piece of garlic in your life."

"Maybe she's a vampire." Sirius leaned over to join the conversation.

"I am NOT!" Jade glared over at Sirius flames in her eyes, "And Amelia you know garlic smells."

"Garlic is the best. You would never be able to be Russian." Sirius teased.

"Why would I want to be Russian? I hear their mean."

"Thanks ever so much. Russians are not mean. They are merely misunderstood." Amelia interjected.

"But Amelia, your irishness, swedishness and italianness cancels it out." Jade nodded, counting the nationalities off her fingers.

"I see, ms. Hispanic." Amelia smirked.

"I feel incredibly left out." Sirius pouted.

"Whatever," Jade leered at Sirius looking back at the board in boredom.

Amelia followed Jade's example at look at the board contemplating the working of life and her friend. Sirius looked at the girls with a pout and looked over at the sleeping James and shook his head. Sirius then looked over to see if Remus will put down his book to entertain him. When Sirius looked over at Remus he gasped in shock and stared. Amelia and Jade heard his surprise looked to see what could shock him so much. Their eyes widened in unison as they gasped at the sight in front of them. Remus sleeping. Remus sleeping in class. It just couldn't be happening.

"No me diga!" Jade whispered at such a discovery.

"Yes me diga!" Sirius yelled, thus attracting the attention of everyone in class.

"IT'S THE APOCOLYPSE! RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!" Jade then ran out of the room screaming about angels and demons.

"I don't know her…" Amelia muttered, as everyone then chose to look at her, as if she ordered Jade to do that.

"Wha-" Remus asked half-asleep. He wiped the drool off his face, and then noticed everyone looking at him.

"You fell asleep. In class. Why?" Sirius inquired, horrified.

James slept on oblivious to the situation.

"I've had a lot of stuff on my mind, jeez, am I not allowed to have a little nap from time to time." Remus blushed.

"Not when it caused Jade to run screaming from the room screaming about the end of the world. You KNOW how much that will scare Professor Hotamandoti." Amelia stressed her words.

"Really, that's her name? I just call her Professor Hot."

"See that's funny, because I've taken to calling YOU Sirius Blockhead." Amelia answered.

"Ouch, calm down Ames, I know your jealous, but there's enough of me to go around." Sirius smirked.

Poor Sirius should have watched his words because at that moment Amelia punched him, and Remus made his chair vanish. Then suddenly Jade ran back into the classroom, astonished.

"I ran into professor Slughorn as I ran screaming. He told me it wasn't the end of the world, and that he was looking forward to seeing our group for potions. Then he smiled, winked, squeezed my shoulder and walked away."

Amelia started laughing hysterically, and screamed, "YES!"

"Your happy that the child molester just practically molested me."

"Yes…well, no, but at least his attention had transferred from me to you."

"Well, I'm sure that's not the case. He probably just thought I was you."

"Because I frequently run around the castle screaming about the end of the world." Amelia said sarcastically.

"Yes, exactly. Your scary when you get drunk."

"… You promised we'd never discuss that moment again…"

"I am not discussing it, but stating a fact of life."

"….I hate you…"

" I love you too."

Before Amelia could respond the bell rang. Jade and Amelia started to pack up. Jade looked at her watch checking the time. She bit at her lip at she saw what time it was.

"Hey Amelia… Can I leave I have to meet someone real soon and I really don't want to be late?"

"Yeah, but tell me about it later k'" Amelia looked over at her friend.

"Yeah of course BYE!" Jade ran out the door to where ever she was going. Amelia had to shake her head at her friend's actions.

Slowly Amelia started to walk out the room. She headed down the stairs and through the doors of Hogwarts. She then walked over to the Great Lake. There she sat down underneath a weeping willow that happened to be close by. When she got there she dropped her bag on the trunk of the tree and started to climb up the tree. When she got to a spot that seemed comfortable to sit in she did. Their Amelia stared up into the cloudy autumn sky. She watched the clouds as they passed her in careless thought. Time seemed to spot at Amelia fell into a peaceful trance. The wind played with her hair as it fell down in layers. The sun tickled her skin as it shown through the leaves left in the willow tree. The clouds told her stories of old and new. Everything was calm in her world. No worries, no problems, no troubles. Amelia sighed happily. Till she heard a crack from the branch she was sitting on.

Amelia immediately leaned up. Sadly, the next thing she knew was her falling down the tree. Down did Amelia go and all she could think about was how she know knew what Alice felt like when she fell down the rabbit hole. But Alice did not have the same kind of landing that Amelia had.

Amelia landed on something soft that went ow. Amelia looked up from the chest she was laying on to see she was now laying right on top of Remus. There Remus sat in pain with tears clouding his eyes. Remus looked down to see what ended up on him. What he saw was a barley blushing Amelia. She looked at him through her eyelashes and hair coming off as shy. Remus started to slowly blush at the position the two were in.

Amelia quickly got up from Remus. Her head stayed looking down so she wouldn't have to look at Remus. Which would only result in some intense blushing.

Remus also stood up. He started to rub the back of his head not really knowing what to say in this kind of moment.

"Sorry." They both said at the same time.

They turned their heads away from each other. They both took a step forward not looking where they were going. Their heads hit each other. Now Amelia and Remus where only a foot away from each other.

Remus looked down at her thinking, 'Her eyes are beautiful'. He placed his hand on her check making her look up at him. He stepped closer to her. Amelia could only look at him not knowing what to do. She felt almost like a deer caught in the headlights. Remus moved his head closer to hers. His breath tickled her lips, electrifying them to life. Slowly Remus crept even closer before their lips barely touched. That small touched brought Amelia out of her stump and she finally responded to him. She grabbed the back of his neck bringing him closer to her and her lips.

That is how the first kiss between the ones known as Amelia and Remus started. By the weeping willow that stood near the Great Lake. Where only meters away stood Severus Snape watching as the man he hates and the only girl who he thought would understand him kissing underneath the cloudy sky. He could only walk away as his heart broke into smaller pieces then many thought possible.

Jade ran to her meeting. She knew she would be there first, but she wanted some times to calm the butterflies in her stomach before _he _came. With the entire running Jade did today she made it to the Astronomy Tower real soon. The minute she climbed the steps and through the door she dropped her bag. Once that was down she slowly walked over to the giant window that covered one wall of the tower. There Jade sat down on the window seal. She opened the window so she could listen to the sounds around her and feel the wind caress her face and hair. Looking up Jade stared at the clouds that slowly passed through a grey sky.

'Rain' Jade thought as she looked at the sky.

Jade felt if that was oddly appropriate for today. Why? She did not know. She just did. Soon, Jade was lost in the sounds of nature while the wind told her tales she never knew before. Things that Jade would never ponder before hand. Though soon these things left her mind when arms slithered around her waist and brought her down on the chest of another. Jade smiled at she looked up into the grey smothering eyes that she knew that if she looked in them to long she would forever be lost in their complexity.

"Hi…" Jade whispered to the man that now held her.

"Hello." He whispered into her ear. His breath tickled down her neck that made her shiver in joy.

Jade turned around in his arms. Wrapping her arms around his neck she leaned her forehead to his. She leaned down closer to his face. He had not moved from his spot. He was transfixed by her eyes. Fire ran through them making them bright while right behind those fiery eyes you could find the coldest blizzard you ever saw. It raged for years and kept many out. Or those that never bothered to travel through the tough terrain.

Regulus could not resist her anymore. She was a tempest he thought. She entrapped you in her gaze and never let you go. You were hers for the taking. And the whole time you never cared. You let her play as if all you where was a small marionette. Dancing to how ever she moved you. Following however she guided her hands. And never once do you complain.

Soon, Regulus lost his cool. He traveled past the space left between them and connected their lips together. Regulus and Jade soon had to stop because of their need to breath. They looked into each other's eyes as they took deep breaths. Again they started to kiss. Each time felt sweeter than they last.

Again breathing became essential. During that time Jade spoke aloud, "You know we should tell someone about us."

"We will, but now…I just want you for myself." Regulus took her lips back to his.

He asked for entrance to her mouth. Jade, feeling rebellious at the time did not let him in. Growling in response, Regulus bit on Jade's lower lip. Jade gasped in response. Regulus attacked the inside of her mouth. Jade was soon moaning from the sensations that Regulus sent down her body. They both could not help themselves. It was pure magic. What they felt for each other. It was like no one could touch them. They were dancing on clouds. Feet never once touched the ground.

Sirius stood in a room that just so happened to have a great view of the happenings of the Astronomy Tower. He couldn't help, but think 'why her, why out of all the girls in the whole school did it have to be her?' Sirius could only look on as his brother took the only girl Sirius came to love. The one person that Sirius could ever think about as someone in more than just a one-night stand of some sort. Cause there went the girl that meant everything to him. Into the arms of his only brother.

Amelia and Remus stopped in their spot, heads leaning on each other. Amelia looked up at Remus. Everything that just happened seemed to finally progress in her mind.

"Did we just?" Amelia asked him eyes wide in shock.

"Yeah."

"And me and you?"

"Mhm…"

"Oh my god! Oh my god! WHAT THE HELL WHERE WE THINKING!" Amelia started to scream at him pacing in a circle.

"Amelia please listen to me." Remus tried to calm down Amelia. He grabbed her arms to keep her in one spot as he tried to talk to her. Amelia stopped, even if she was half being forced. She looked over at Remus seeing he was being serious.

"Amelia. I. Do. Not. Regret. What. I. Did." Remus was trying to get his point across.

"Remus." Amelia whispered, lowering her head so it was placed on his chest…right on top of his heart, "don't lie. Please don't… just don't…"

"Never Amelia. I promised long ago I would never lie to you. And this is one of those times." Remus whispered right back at her. He hugged her with all his might to show her the truth inside his statement. Tears coated the shirt he wore.

Amelia felt like hitting him. To try to make all the emotions that ran their course through veins out. But she knew that doing that would be to clique. She didn't feel like making her life more like a story then it already seemed to be. I mean look at her life already. She lives in a world were magic is real and witches really fly on broomsticks. Yet, she could do nothing. Just try to hold on a little more before the levee broke and the water rushed out.

God was his witness as he held the one person he knew may just be the one. To everything, his heart, soul, mind. She may hold in her very hands, the hands that held the power to break them with only a twitch of her wrist. But Remus did not care for such things. He knew she would do the right thing in the end.

Jade sat in the common room waiting for Amelia. Jade kept looking back at the common room door wondering when Amelia would finally walk through the door. Jade could only sigh when 5 minutes later Amelia was still nowhere in sight. Jade looked back at the fire staring into its untold depths.

Times passed still Amelia had not come. Jade looked down at her watch as time slowly flowed. Midnight had soon approached. Jade still waited for her friend to come. Sadly, she never came. Jade did not know what to do. Jade looked out and saw the Great Lake from there. Jade started to feel very anxious. She couldn't take the waiting anymore. Casting and invisibility spell, Jade traveled down to the Great Lake to sit by the lake side, where only hours ago Amelia and Remus kissed under the tree that sat only a few feet away.

Jade took off her shoes and socks, dipping her feet into the water she sighed happily. Jade looked up at the full moon. It shinned down at her lighting up her features. If any man would see her they would think that a goddess walked the waters of the great lake.

"My inheritance is coming sooner than I thought it would." Jade whispered at she stared up at the starry sky.

Jade looked across the calm water. She then looked around to see if anyone was watching. When she saw that the coast was clear jade stood up. Slowly she placed one foot after the other. And each time she stepped on the water's surface it glowed a bright color. Soon, Jade stood in the middle of the lake. Jade began to dance.

Her dance told the tale of lost love. How death changed everything. The sadness one feels at the betrayal of another. An afterimage of a man joined Jade on the lake. Jade and the mystery man danced a dance filled with love and heart ache, redemption and sacrifice. It showed everything that could be told in the story of one's life…Or one's future.

Soon, the dance ended and Jade was the only one left standing in the middle of the lake. For reasons unknown tears fell from Jade's multicolored eyes. The tears fell down into the lake that she stood on top of causing ripples in the waves. She cried silent tears as she stared up at the moon.

"You promise so much…But give so little. Why it is never just enough?"

And Jade left the lake, dried her tears, and walked back to the castle to go back to the common room where she will see if her friend came back. Tonight, it rained.


	14. It Can Only Happen So Many Times

.:It can only happen so many times:.

Light shined through the curtains of the 6th year girl's dorm. A groan echoes through the room as Jade rolls over, pulling the blanket over her head to block away the sun. Minutes pass when Jade finally woke up from a long night. Jade sat up from her bed and rubbed her eyes trying to get the sleep out of them. Looking over at the clock next to her head she saw that it was 10 o'clock in the morning on Saturday twenty-two of the month of December. Jade blinked at the time, cursing herself as she rolled out of the bed and over to the bathroom where she got ready for the day. Jade changed in to a pair of dark blue jeans and a green shirt that had a black sakura tree design on it. She finished the outfit off with a pair of black boots and a black chocker that had a silver and red moon dangling off it.

When Jade stepped back into the girl's dorm room, she looked over at Amelia's bed to see that she was still not there. Jade frowned at the sight of the bed as it looked as if it had not been slept in. Looking around to the rest of the beds in the room she saw that Prue where still asleep. Lily must have left a long time ago. Wanting to be alone, Jade walked down the steps down to the red and gold common room. She sat down at her favorite seat by the fire and once again stared into its fiery depths. Jade's multi-colored eyes reflected the flames inside them.

Soon, Jade became bored staring into the fire. Jade stalked over to the common room door to go to the Great Hall to catch an early lunch, or like everyone else a late breakfast. When Jade made it to the Great Hall she scoped the tables for Amelia. There was still no sign of her anywhere and the Marauders where also nowhere to be seen. Walking over to the Gryffindor table Jade sat down and grabbed a croissant to first calm her stomach. After finishing the soft delicacy, Jade started to eat a nice simple lunch. Still no sign of any of her friends.

Jade then started to walk back down to the Great Lake. There she climbed up the willow tree that was there, the heels did nothing to slow her down. Jade happened to notice that a pretty big branch had fallen the day before. Jade shock her head at her silly thoughts and proceeded to climb even higher up the tree. There Jade had some more quiet time to herself to watch the clouds go by. Jade couldn't help but wonder what happened to her good friend Amelia. It almost seemed like she vanished from existence. Jade just hoped her Amelia was ok. She didn't know what she would do if Amelia was hurt. And Jade wasn't thinking of the physical kind either. She was talking about mentally. Physically, Amelia was a strong person. But mentally, Amelia can be hurt more than others. Hopefully, that is all in the past now…hopefully.

Timed passed and Jade was uninterrupted till she heard someone curse down by the ground. Looking down Jade spotted brown hair that looked a lot like Amelia's. Thinking it may just be her Jade started to climb down the tree…slowly. The closer Jade got to the ground the more she could hear and the more convinced it was Amelia. When Jade finally got down from the tree she came face to face with her best friend. Seeing her unharmed made Jade scowl. It wasn't that she didn't like the fact that she wasn't harmed it was the fact that she was mad. It was the fact that Jade waited all night to talk to her and she never came. It was the fact that she missed out on her when she was the one in the first place to call the meeting together so that she could tell her about her and Regulus. Amelia looked over at her friend. Amelia could practically feel the anger flowing off Jade in waves of heat. Amelia gulped at the look on her friends face. Amelia took a step away from her friend.

"Where have you been?" Jade hissed. Amelia was scared. When Jade was truly angry she did not yell out, but calmly spoke with a hit of threat behind her tone of voice.

"I was…ummm. I was…" Amelia didn't know how to answer her friend in her angry. Usually when she was mad it was directed at someone who happened to mess with her.

"Amelia Frances Marie Williams where the bloody hell have you been? I waited hours for you in the common room waiting to see if you would come. And do you know what. You never came. You scared the crap out of me. Do you know how upset I was when I waited till past midnight for you? I couldn't even find you this morning. How is that supposed to make me feel?" Jade kept on creeping closer to Amelia with each sentence she spoke. And each time Jade moved closer in Amelia would step back two steps more than her, trying to keep the space between them.

Amelia scowled at her friend's anger. What reasons did Jade have in being angry at her? Soon, Amelia was also consumed with a deep anger at her best friend.

"You have no reason to be waiting up for me." Amelia spoke for the first time. Jade looked over at her friend. Amelia's words had made Jade even madder. Jade was barely controlling her anger at her friend. And with her birthday in only a week it did not make things all that better.

"I have no reason," Jade whispered, "I HAVE NO BLOODY REASON!"

Jade lost it. Everything in her life seemed good, but now it seemed as if it was spiraling down in a whirlpool and she didn't know if she could recover from it. And her friend that she _never _fights with thinks this is just the dandiest time to start what could be considered their first _real _fight.

Amelia paled after she saw Jade's answer. It wasn't because she was scared. It was she just realized what she said. Doing a quick check of her mental calendar she then saw the date and winced. Literally a week from her birthday and her she is saying these things to her. Add the fact she completely stood her up it was understandable that Jade would be pissed.

Jade glared a deathly glare at her so called friend. She was pissed. There was no other way to say it. And she thought that after the years Amelia would understand her.

"Jade I'm-" Amelia tried to apologize, but Jade would have none of that.

I would think that you of all people would be able to be a real good and true friends." Jade starts to laugh a biting and bitter laugh, "You would think that after everything I told you, you would be the one to not be just. Like. The. Others."

Venom came from those words Jade spoke. Her eyes no longer held her once blazing fire. Only the cold and twisted blizzard was left in its place.

"I mean I have had a lot of people betray me. There was Carolina, Tina, Maggie, Linda, Bret and we can't forget about Bridget now can we." Jade's eyes and voice darkened as the last name was spoken.

Amelia flinched when that name was spoken. She remembered what Bridget did to Jade. Bridget and Jade were friends. Some of the best you could find. They had many things in common and they shared everything. Even the names of their crushes and things like that. Bridget then did the unthinkable. She not only left Jade for other girls, but she told her that she would never be friends with some _freak of nature like you_. She then walked over to the girls who would be considered popular and latched on to the arm of Jade's school girl crush. Jade was almost gone. She was so close to shattering. Till Amelia came in and brought her out of her stump; Amelia was the one who took as much tape as she could find and try to keep the mirror that is her soul from cracking father than it already had. With time Jade got better and she soon donned the mask she now wears, to all except to her. And now she was no better than Bridget. Hell, she could be considered worse.

"Jade, please I didn't mean to!" Amelia tried so hard to get through to her friend, her best friend.

"Then what could you _possibly_ mean?" Jade sarcastically asked Amelia. 

"Jade, I'm so so so sorry. I didn't mean to leave you alone last night, but it was one of the greatest only second to the day I met you. But something happened last night. Something magical." Amelia sighed, last night was wonderful, but her friend was much more important than that.

"Really now. Well my night was one of the worst I had since, well _that_ day," Again Amelia flinched, she brought up _that_ day, "Actually, today has been a _horrible_ day. All my friends are missing, I have been alone since 6 last night, and my best friends can't follow the instructions she gave. What's up with that huh?"

Amelia just spoke the truth of what happened yesterday, "Remus kissed me," Not much more she could say about that.

Jade looked over at Amelia and saw that she spoke the truth. She then smiled a very creepy smile, "Well looks like our days weren't that different yesterday. That means what I would have told you last night I guess I should tell you know. Me and Reggie (here Jade giggles lightly) are now dating and I wanted you (Jade points at Amelia after spinning on her heel) to be the first to now. Since you my _best best friend_!"

Amelia felt even worse. Jade was the kind of person who wanted to tell her best friend, her, everything, but she could only do it in person. It's what made Jade that much special, how she could tell her whole soul to one person, telling them please take it while the whole time she hopes that you won't break her. It only did take a flick of your wrist to accomplish it. And now her friend was so upset that the mask she always dropped just for her, was put right back up. And it hurt knowing that Amelia caused the reason why Jade is acting how she is.

"Jade, listen to me," Amelia practically begged her, something she would never do under normal situations, this was not one, "Please just please. Give me a chance. What happened last night will never happen again. I promise."

It was those words that made Jade stop smiling. Her head tilted to the left and her eyes stayed blank, like those of a porcelain doll, glossy and blank. She then said two words that made Amelia's heart sour.

"Prove it."

Amelia sat by the fire in the common room thinking about what she was about to do just to earn the friendship she cared for so much that it hurt. But would it be enough of her friend. Would this prove to Jade that I really mean it when I say I like her being her friend? Amelia sighed as she gazed into the flames. This was all Amelia could think of. What to do to prove that she truly meant her words? Amelia sighed as she stood up and walked over to where the gang was. Didn't they see it? Didn't they see the past mask Jade puts up? Couldn't they see all the pain she was hiding behind her blue/green/grey eyes? They didn't. But she did, or at least once did. And now she must earn it all back again, like it was the beginning of their friendship all over again. Each trying to earn the others trust.

Amelia sat down across from Jade on the other couch. This made it so that both Jade and Amelia were in the middle facing each other. Around them stood the gang of Gryffindors that they considered good friends. Amelia sighed at the facts she was willing to give out just to get back her friendship with Jade.

"Hey guys…" Amelia looked over at everyone before looking down again. The group, except for Jade, kept looking at her funny, wonder what was going on in her head, "I want to tell you guys some stuff."

This made the group look at her even more. Yes, they were friends with Amelia and Jade, but they did barley know them. To everyone else Jade was the most open person in the world and Amelia was the most sarcastically truthful person you will ever find. Sadly, to people who knew them a little more they knew that Jade was the most guarded person you will find, only second to people like Voldemort and Dumbledore, and that Amelia has to truthful yes, but everything you find out must be pulled out very very delicately.

"What do you want to tell us Amelia?" Lily asked.

"About my past…"

Everyone was shocked to hear she would tell them on her own.

"As you know my name is Amelia France Marie Williams. I was born on April 11 to Bella and Edward Williams as their first and only child. Both of my parents were wizards and witches. Sadly, three years after I was born my life took a turn for the worse. My father turned out to be a lying, cheating, son of a rich man. My father, well I can't really call him my father anymore, turned out to be your usual wife beating alcoholic. And my mother was nothing against him. Cause yeah see, my mom didn't fight back. So she ended up all bruised up and well you can see how that worked out .And Edward did not use magic because he said that it didn't satisfy him. Well life went on, but then only two years later, when I was 5 mind you, thing got a little more….wild. Daddy dearest decide enough was enough so he --"

"Enough Amelia." Jade finally spoke up from her silence.

Everyone's head snapped to look over at Jade. Jade had a blank look on her face as she looked over at her friend. Jade understood how hard this was for Amelia. Jade walked over to where Amelia was sitting. Jade got on her knees and placed her hand on Amelia's shoulder. Then she spoke the three most magical words Amelia had ever heard.

"I forgive you."

Amelia felt like crying, but all she did was placing her head on Jade's shoulder to hide away the tears that were leaking through her eyes. Everything was right now. Even if it only lasted for a small while it was totally worth it in the end.


	15. What the Hell Just Happened!

.:What the Hell Just Happened:.

She watched as the snow fell softly on the grounds. Small, delicate white flakes fell down in a flurry. They were almost like people's souls at birth. Pure, tiny and ready to be unleashed. Funny how years can change that, turning your pure soul into tainted mush, until you almost wanted to die.

A tear slid down her face as she glanced over at her sleeping friend. What she be if it wasn't for her? Would she still be here? Funny how one little thing almost made her lose that friendship she had worked so hard for. It truly was her fault though. If only she wasn't so stupid. She'd proven herself though. Exposed her most private secrets to prove herself, and it was worth it. She had her friend back, and that's all she needed. But revealing those secrets brought back the horrible memories, and she could feel herself reliving them. She had to get our of her. The walls were closing in and her breath was coming out shallow and constricted. She couldn't stand it.

With one last look at her friend, Amelia bolted out of the room.

She ran as fast as her legs could take her. She didn't know where she was going to what she would do when she got there, but she had to get out of there. She managed to find her way outside, and down the sloping land did she fall. She landed with a thud, and cried out in pain.

As she lay there on the ground with her knee throbbing in pain, she looked up at a beautiful full moon. It was luminous, and she felt as if it would guide her through the darkness of her pain. She closed her eyes and basked in the light of the moon.

Well this shows just how screwed up I am. When most be find a full moon ominous, I find it peaceful. She laughed sarcastically.

Amelia felt the cool tears slide down her face and fall upon the green blades of grass. She looked down at her at her knees and saw the red blood flowing from it. It sent her reeling. The blood wouldn't stop flowing…she couldn't stop it…

"Bitch!" He spat. He was drunk again, and could barely walk in a straight line. He made his way over to my mother. I watched as I was crouched in a corner. Whenever daddy got this way I preferred to stay out of his way. Last time I interrupted he gave me four bruises.

My mother screeched in pain as he hit her. Her nose started to bleed profusely, and tears streamed down her face. He hit her again, and again, until she was down on all fours.

"Good for nothing, slut! Parasite! Criminal! Whore!" He screamed every insult he could think of as he kicked her. Over and over. She cried out with pain everything, and I did too. When I saw mommy hurt, it always felt as if I was experiencing it firsthand.

Why did daddy do this? Why did mommy deserve this? She never did anything. She always stayed out of his way, and never disobeyed him. Daddy was nice sometimes though. He would take me and my brothers out and we would have fun, but when he got drunk it was entirely different. He said we cost him too much money, and we were ungrateful. He face would contort into anger every time he saw us.

"You ungrateful wench! You don't deserve to live!" He laughed manically, and lifted my mommy off her feet. He grabbed her neck and squeezed. I jumped up.

"Daddy! No! Please don't! She didn't do anything!" I grabbed onto his sleeve and tugged. I was crying, and I could feel my heart breaking into a thousand tiny pieces.

"SHUT UP!" He shook me off his arm and I feel onto the floor. I stood up and ran at his leg. His legs wobbled, but then he kicked me.

"Don't you dare touch me!" He yelled, and then focused on my mother.

"You never said you loved me. Never said sorry or thank you. Thought you could just use me, and then go off with your friends, and not think I'd find out what you were doing? Oh-ho, I knew. I knew." He squeezed tighter and tighter. My mother's face turned blue and then purpled.

"I never did any such thing. You and your whores are another thing." My mother choked out. Her last words.

My father squeezed tighter, and I knew this was it. He was going to kill her. My mommy would be gone. Her breaths become more shallow until they stopped completely. He dropped her in shock, almost as if he didn't know what he had done. I gave a small yell, and I looked at my mother. I crawled over to her. I shook her.

"Mommy!" I cried. She would be okay, wouldn't she? Daddy did this all the time, and she wasn't always alright. She was mommy, and she was always there. When I saw her, and I saw her eyes. I knew she was gone. My mommy was dead, and she wasn't coming back. I felt my heart, the one that had been broken into tiny pieces of glass, turn to sand. My heart was irreparable, and I would have to live with that for the rest of my life.

I glanced over at my father, and he looked at me and I saw the real him in his eyes for a second. The soften when they looked at me, "I'm sorry." He whispered, and then he ran drunkenly from the house.

I was alone.

The one thing that would haunt me for the rest of my life would be my mother lying in a pool of burgundy blood, and her cold dead eyes staring at me.

Amelia tried to shake the memory from her head, but it was burned into her memory. She couldn't stand it anymore. She couldn't stand the pain, and the guilt. Why didn't she try harder to stop her father? Why was she so helpless. God damnit, why after all these years did she still feel helpless, like she couldn't control her life? She hated it.

She heard footsteps behind her and a timid voice call out, "Amelia?"

It was Jade, and even as Amelia glanced back and saw her best friends timid smile trying to comfort her she came to realize something. Her life was a train and it was flying off the tracks, and she was going to let it. She didn't want to live anymore.

She got up, and quickly started running in any direction. She heard Jade call out in protest behind her, and she could hear her chasing her, but she didn't care. Under the pale moonlight she ran towards the one place she felt could match her mood: the Shrieking Shack. She'd heard the rumors, and she knew that maybe if it was haunted by evil spirits, then maybe they would just get it over with and kill her.

Jade was hot on her heals, and she was confused. What was Amelia running from? Most importantly what was she running to? She knew those memories just might have killed her, but could they have really been that bad? Amelia had told her plain and simple what happened, but she hadn't wanted to go into detail. She didn't understand exactly what plagued Amelia. What demons was she running from?

Amelia could feel the burn in her legs, and her shallow breath, and smiled. She could feel in herself spiraling down a hole, and she loved it. She was barely getting enough oxygen to her brain, and she felt kind of hazy, and she laughed as her vision blurred. Such a lovely feeling it was. Letting go. It was finally time to just let go. She watched as the green of the trees passed her by and the stabs in her feet as she ran over the twigs. It was amazing how in this confusing time, that she felt at piece in the wilderness. She laughed like a maniac as she ran towards that big, tall shack in the sky.

She climbed the stairs and heard the howling coming from within, and she through the door open and walked in.

Jade watched in horror as Amelia went inside the shack. It was bad enough she had to take care of Amelia when she was sane, but when she was insane? Jade didn't know how she was supposed to keep her alive, but she knew she would go down fighting tooth and nail to do so. Simply because without Amelia, there is not Jade. One without the other….simply isn't plausible.

Amelia climbed the stairs she approached one door. It was closed and she could hear noises coming from inside it. She took a deep breath and kicked open the door. She was approached with the sight of a deer, a rat, a dog, and a werewolf all in the room. A peculiar sight, she thought, but exact what she was looking for her. Werewolves were vicious beasts, and this one would surely finish her off. Just what she wanted.

The werewolves yellow eyes shot up and looked at her. It stood up and started sniffing. It started to come closer, while the other animals tried to keep it at bay. It was almost as if they were panicked at the sight of her being in there…almost as if they knew her.

Jade walked in behind her and gasped at the sight she saw. The black dog whimpered at the sight of her. He ran towards her and started to nudge her back.

"Stop, boy. Stop." Jade pushed the dog away, but the dog pushed back.

"Look, blackie, I've got to save me friend here, so would you please leave me be?"

The dog growled, and snapped at her. She jumped back in surprise, and found herself looking at a wooden door. She tried to open it, but she was locked out. What the hell kind of dog was that?

"Amelia!" She started to bang on the door.

Meawhile inside, the brave animals were still trying to fight the werewolf off, but soon enough, it has pushed it's way through. It hovered over Amelia, and breathed deeply. Suddenly Amelia felt fright shoot through her. When the werewolf's breath was hot on her face, she was shocked out of her numb state. Her eyes widened, and her breathing became constricted, almost as if her lungs weren't getting enough air. She whimpered in fright, and backed herself against the wall. She could swear she saw the werewolf smile, and suddenly she saw a paw coming her way, and then all she registered was darkness.

***

Was this what dying was? The dark abyss with no end, and no start? Surely she was on her way to hell. She hadn't been a good person in life, and she couldn't go to heaven, of course. She would be just like her father. She would rot in hell for being such a horrible person.

"Amelia?" A gentle voice whispered in her ear.

"Amelia can you here me? Please El, be alright. El you have to be alright. I don't know what I would do without you. I'm sorry that I failed you. I'm sorry I couldn't save you from yourself." Amelia felt tears drop on her face.

"God, JW, don't be so melodramatic. You're getting me all wet." Amelia opened her eyes, and Jade sighed in relief.

"Don't ever do that to me again! God, you psycho, you had me scared to death. I thought you were going to leave me!" Jade glared at Amelia.

"Didn't I discuss the plan with you. The us living for ever part? Also, I'm fine. Madame P healed me." Amelia smiled.

"What happened last night?" Jade looked at Amelia with worry.

"I forgot to take my meds." Amelia joked.

"I'm being serious here, Amelia Frances-Marie Williams." Jade's face was set, and her eye were angry.

"I'm sorry. I just, I lost control. I couldn't handle the memories. Seeing my mother's dead eyes. It was haunting me. I couldn't stand it. I just…I just wanted it to be over." Amelia sighed and turned over so that Jade couldn't see her tears.

"Oh." Jade bit her lip. She started to retreat into herself, in order to keep the pain at bay. Amelia couldn't be honest with her. Amelia couldn't trust her. She couldn't save Amelia. She'd failed herself, and her best friend. She got out of her seat and ran from the hospital, choking on her sobs. On her way out she ran into Sirius, and the others, but she didn't stop. She kept running.

"Jade…" Amelia whispered. She felt her heart sink. She has caused Jade pain. After all Jade had been through, and all the betrayal, Amelia had been the one to break her.

"Hey, Ames. How are you?" Sirius stood awkwardly over Amelia's hospital bed.

Amelia closed her eyes, "Like I just got hit with a tractor trailer, and then beat by a possessed farmer." She groaned.

James chuckled, "Typical."

Amelia glanced around her, and saw all of her friends surrounding her. All except for Remus.

"Hey, where's Remus?" Amelia's eyebrows furrowed. Maybe it turned out that he did regret that kiss. She's pretty sure she did. She was just so confused. She liked Remus, but she wasn't sure in what way. And then their was Sev…she hadn't seen him in a while.

"Right here." Remus said in a choked voice. He apprehensively approached her. He done this to her. He was the reason that she was lying there. He hurt her…he could have killed her. He wouldn't have been able to live with himself if that had happened. He was dangerous. How could he have been so stupid as to like her? He knew better. He would make sure he would never put her in danger again. Never.

"Listen…I'm sorry." Remus hung his head in shame.

Amelia felt a stab of pain in her chest. He did regret it. He did regret their kiss. Tears prickled her eyes, and she breathed deeply.

"You have nothing to be sorry for." She said sharply, "I'm the one who should apologize." If it wasn't for her, this would have never happened. She wouldn't have landed on him, and she would have stopped him. She leaned up in bed, and started to get up. She stood straight, and quickly used magic to change her clothes. She started to walk out of the hospital wing.

"What are you doing?" Lily asked.

"Leaving." Amelia stated in a steely voice.

"Oh, no. Madame Pomfrey is not going to like this." Sirius commented.

***

Jade was staring out at the blackness of the lake water. Amazing. The water almost reflected how she felt. Dead inside. Jade started to cry. She hadn't felt this way in a long time, and she still wasn't used to it. The constant doubting, and paranoia. She closed her eyes, and tried to collect her thoughts. This is stupid. She should be crying. Amelia had her own problems and she dealt with them accordingly. She didn't need Jade. She didn't trust her. Jade was back to where she started, all alone. She hated it. She hated being alone. She didn't deserve it. She deserved to be accepted and loved. There wasn't anything wrong with her! Why couldn't people see that? Why could they accept what they can't understand? It doesn't make any sense.

Jade laid down on her back and stared up at the clear blue sky and got lost in its intensity.

Meanwhile two feet behind her Regulus was walking over to her. He was concerned about why she seemed so sad. As he was walking by a tree something reached out and grabbed him. He almost shrieked in surprise, but he found his mouth being covered by a hand.

"Yo, Sheniqua. Can it, will you?" The voice whispered roughly.

"Amelia?" Regulus said, but it came out smothered. Amelia moved her hand back so that he could talk freely.

"What the hell are you doing?" Regulus glared at her. What the hell was wrong with the girl?

"What he hell are you doing, my friend?" Amelia shot right back.

"I'm going to see what's wrong with my girlfriend, if you don't mind."

"Well, you see, I have some stuff to work out with my best friend if you don't mind, and I need your help in it. But I get to talk to her first." Amelia explained. She had the perfect plan, and if Regulus didn't do what he was told, then he would screw it all up, and Amelia just couldn't have that.

"Why do you get to talk to her first?" Regulus asked, outraged.

"Best friend trumps boyfriend." Amelia shrugged.

"King trumps Queen."

"Ace trumps King."

"Two aces trumps one."

"Four aces trumps a pair."

"Straight trumps four aces."

"Royal flush, my friend. And can we stop arguing poker terms. Honestly. I'll call you over when I need you. Capisci, Nero?" Amelia smirked, and started to walk over in Jade's direction.

"How will I know?"

"Oh, you'll know. Don't worry. Now Shh."

Amelia slowly approached Jade, and sat down softly on the ground next to Jade calm form.

"Penny for your thoughts." Amelia chirped.

"My thoughts are worth more than a penny." Jade raised an eyebrow in Amelia's direction.

"Fine. Well, I'm sorry about yesterday. It was incredibly stupid, and I shouldn't have done it. It was just all the memories, and I was practically relieving it, and I just…couldn't take it anymore. If has nothing to do with you, or anyone else. It was just due to my fragile mental state. I'm sorry, all right. With all my heart and soul, I'm sorry. I don't know if you want me to prove myself again, or if you want me to go drown myself. Anything you want, I'll do." Amelia sighed, and closed her eyes. There. It was out.

"You don't have to drown yourself or whatever. I get why you didn't, but to me it was like I'd failed you. Like I couldn't keep you safe or some shit like that. You don't understand that I feel responsible for you. You're like my own little sister and I would do anything to keep you safe." Jade confessed. She'd never told Amelia that part before, and when it came out in words it sounded more stupid than it did in her head.

"Little has a double meaning in that sentence, didn't it?" Amelia deadpanned.

Jade giggled, "Haha. Maybe…"

"I'm not little…I'm not!" Amelia pouted, and glared at Jade.

"But let it be known, El, that if you ever do that again, the whole suicide mission, you will wake up one night to find yourself hanging from the ceiling like a piece of meant while I personally cut you into little pieces, do you understand?"

Amelia gluped…"I forgot how much you scare the living shit out of me."

"Good. Now that we're on the same wavelength. What do you want to do today?" Jade smiled, and started to get up.

"Oh…I don't know. CA CAW!" Amelia screamed, the last part, and Jade turned back to look at her.

Jade stared at her curiously, "What the hell is wrong with you?"

Regulus sloped down the lawn and smiled at Jade. As he kissed her, he gave Amelia a look as if to say 'Ca Caw? Really? Smooth.'

Amelia grinned in response, and clapped her hands together, "What do you say we do today? After you guys are done sucking face, of course."

Jade turned toward her and put her hand on her hips, "You. Shut up. Now let's get going. Where going to do something extremely fun today." Jade started to walk ahead of them.

Amelia turned toward Regulus, "You are as scared as I am?"

Regulus just gulped and nodded.

***

"Scrabble!" Jade yelled as she produced a dusty, red box.

"Scrabble? Jade it's the last day before Christmas break, don't you think we should perhaps, you know, pack?" Amelia eyes Jade warily.

"So. We still have hours until them. And we may not need to pack anyway. And, since I know how much you love Christmas, I shall allow you to sing some Christmas music. That is, if Reggy doesn't mind." Jade winked at Amelia.

"Of course he doesn't mind." Amelia smirked, and prepared to sing as she grabbed her scrabble tiles.

"Who's says I don't?" Regulus challenged.

"I do." Amelia said simply.

"I'm not afraid of you, you know." Regulus glanced at her and watched her reaction.

Amelia merely shrugged and uttered, "You should be."

Regulus sighed and shook his head, "Alright. I'll go first." He laid down the word 'Christ.'

"Appropriate." Amelia laughed. She then laid down the word 'Czar." While Jade merely laid down 'town'. Thus starting a heated competition between Amelia and Regulus.

Jade smiled. Her plan was working. It was a simple plan, really. Its only goal was to get Amelia and Regulus to be friends, and her plan had succeeded. Jade had been playing her worst, just to fuel the competition between the two. As Amelia laid down her last letter, she glanced at Jade for the score. Jade looked down and smirked.

"Tie." She chuckled.

"TIE?" Amelia and Regulus yelled, enraged.

"No one ties in Scrabble!"

"Exactly!"

"And I'm so much Smarter." Amelia continues.

"Exact-NO!" Regulus turned toward her, and they fought as Jade stared out the window.

"Oh my god! Amelia!" Jade yelled, tugging on Amelia's sleeve.

"What?" Amelia moaned, and then her eyes trailed to where Jade's were focused,

"SNOW!" She yelled. She grabbed Regulus's hand, and then Jade's and started to run down the castle stairs.

And as they saw blurred shapes run by the entire castle could hear the words 'IT'S SNOWING!' because shouted.

Back in the Gryffindor common room, Sirius and his friends chuckled to themselves.

"Ah, Amelia. Shall we join them?" Sirius suggested, and with that they went in search of the weird threesome.

The found them out near the now frozen Great Lake, laughing. They had engaged themselves in a snowball fight. Jade and Amelia against Regulus. There delighted squeals of laughter were enough to make everyone smile.

"I say we join it!" Shouted James.

Jade had spied they Gryffindors and motioned for a time-out.

"I say we pick teams of two!" Jade suggested.

"Lily and James. Sirius and Regulus. Prue and Peter. Oh, dear, we need one more person…" Jade frowned, with her eyebrows furrowed.

"I'll play." Came the quiet whisper of Severus Snape.

Remus quickly glanced at Jade, and his eyes held a begging look that told Jade not to match him up with Snape.

"Remus and I. Amelia and Snape." Jade nodded her word being law.

Remus scowled, he would have much preferred he be with Snape rather than Amelia.

"Prepare to die!" Shouted Amelia, and threw the first snowball, and it hit Sirius right in the face. She laughed as the wet snow dripped down his annoyed face. Regulus also started to laugh hysterically.

Sirius threw one at Remus, and it hit him in the back of the head.

"Oi! You'll pay for that!"

Soon, there were blurs of white everywhere, and everyone was drenched. Sirius and Regulus were laughed, and clutching each other for support. Jade helping Remus up off of ground where he had fell when he had gotten pelted with snowballs. Lily and James, had wandered off somewhere. Prue and Peter were in a heated match against each other. Amelia high fived Snape.

"Hells yeah! We won! You know why Sev?" Amelia grinned, and laughed.

"Why?"

"Because we are AWESOME!" She yelled at pointed at each of them, and they just flipped her off.

"That's not very nice…" Amelia muttered.

"Well it's not very nice to brag now is it El Sunshine." Jade walked over to Amelia.

"You're mean," Amelia staged whispered.

"And your short, but that doesn't mean I keep bringing it up now does it?" Jade look over at her best friend.

Remus looked over to the two girls, "Lets just go and get some cocoa."

Jade grabbed Regulas's arm and started to skip toward the school, "To the kitchen!!!"

***

"Kvinnan Dricker!" yelled the infamous house elf named Aurora.

"Uh…" Jade glanced awkwardly at the small elf.

"I've been learning Swedish with my friend, Jim of Sweden. He is tall, and shoots people for a living."

"I want to meet this man!" yelled Amelia, grinning imagining what this said man could look like, probably with brown hair and hazel eyes.

"Alright, but before we run off to meet hit men…can we have some hot chocolate first?" Siris glanced around warily.

"Sure-le." Aurora ran off into the storage pantry.

"I'm cold." Remus cried.

"If you'd like I could send to off to a city in Siberia where it's nice and below temperature."Amelia grinned and high fived Jade behind her back.

"What have you people been smoking?" Regulus yelled.

"Well…there was that time behind the whomping willow…" Jade whispered.

"Ha-Ha. I remember that…but Jade…we weren't smo-" Sirius began, but Jade put her hand over his mouth.

"I'm trying to scare Reggy here, Black. So please shut up." Jade growled in his eye.

Aurora came back with a bunch of steaming hot cocoa.

"Here you gooo, my frandz!" Aurora started breaking down.

"Er….why is she break dancing?" Amelia whispered to Sev.

"Someone must have…slipped something into HER hot cocoa. Ha." Sev smirked.

"Or…maybe she was born with it." Amelia suggested.

"Or maybe it's maybe line!" Jade yelled.

"Er…yeah. I think you figured that one out Jade." Amelia laughed unsurely and patted Jade on the arm.

Jade smiled proudly and nodded, "Yup. I figured that one out."

Lily looked at her friends with a queer look on her face.

"What's wrong with you Tiger Lily?" James asked her.

"I'm trying to figure out why in the world I hang out with any of you…" Lily mused.

"Because we're kick ass!" Amelia and Jade replied in unison.

"Uh huh. You guys sure are…" Lily rolled her eyes.

All of a sudden a girl walked in. She had long black hair and dark grey eyes. She was tall, about 5'11, and long legs. She left nothing to the imagination which her slutty outfit.

"Natasha, baby!" Sirius squealed.

"Hello, sexy." Natasha said in a heavy Russian accent.

"Oh hell to naw." Jade screamed.

"And you are?" Amelia asked, narrowing her eyes at Natasha.

"I'm Natasha Zhivanevskaya." She said

"Gesundheit." Remus smirked.

"And once again…you are?" Amelia asked coldly.

"Natasha Zhi-"

"NO. I know your name, but who are you and why are you here?"

"Well, I am Sirius's girlfriend of course."

"Excuse me?" Jade look could have froze the world over again and again.

"I'm his girlfriend. Who the hell are you, whore?" Natasha stated once again.

Then all hell broke loose.

"Oh no you didn't!" Amelia yelled, and threw the first punch. Quickly followed by Jade.

Unfortunately, Natasha seemed to have superhuman strength, and over powered them both. She stood up, huffed and then grabbed Sirius and walked out.

Amelia was nursing a bloody nose, and Jade knew she was going to have a black eye. They walked out, along with a freaking out Lily and a James trying to calm her down.

Remus seemed unfazed by it all, and whined, "Am I the only one who doesn't have a girlfriend?"

"Er…" Snape seemed uncomfortable.

"You understand don't you Snape? You're lonely yourself. Don't you hate like not being able to have someone warm to hold onto? Someone sweet to kiss, and gentle to hug. A beautiful face to caress, and a person to turn to in the dark of the night. Some kind girl to protect and to have a future with. I hate that I don't and won't ever have anyone like that…don't you agree?" Remus poured out his soul to the unsuspecting victim of his rant.

"Um, why are you saying this to me?" Snape's eyebrows knit together.

"Because you don't have a girlfriend either right? You know how I feel?"

"Er. I do. It's kinda awkward to tell you but it's…uh…" Sev was rubbing the back of his neck in that umm-how-do-I-tell-you-this-way.

"Hey Sev, hon, you coming?" Amelia glanced back into the room, and reached out her hand, and grinned.

Sev turned toward Remus tilted his head and shrugged. He walked out leaving Remus in that room alone confused as hell about what the hell was going on.

"What the hell just happened?!"


	16. Merry Crazy Christmas

.:Merry Angry, Awkward, Perverted, Crazy Christmas:.

Tensions grew between the gang with the addition of the Russian exchange student. Her presence in the gang's daily life seemed to make both Jade and Amelia more aggravated that soon they may just explode. Christmas break had now arrived. None of them left home for the holidays, sadly for many in the gang that were holding in their urge to strangle the Russian slut. Jade and Amelia decided quite suddenly that they weren't going home. Up in the Gryffindor girl dorm room Jade and Amelia were having a heart to heart so to speak.

"If that Russian little bitch doesn't leave soon I swear to any deity I can think of, which is a lot I know Greek, Roman, AND Celtic mythology, I will kill her," Jade seethed.

"I say we send her home the way the Russians used to do. Kill her, burn her and shove her ashes in a cannon pointed toward Russia. Also, we should come up with a nickname. I suggest Rapustin." Amelia explained.

"I second the motion of the nickname Rapustin. But I really can't take the stress anymore El. My birthday is only in four days. What the hell am I going to do?" Jade put her head in her hands.

"I don't know. I really don't know JW." Amelia looked at her friend in worry, knowing that these next few days were going to be hard on her.

"Any who…Let's go downstairs before the Russian mob decides to do us in." Jade replied.

"You know, she's a disgrace to Russians EVERYWHERE!" Amelia stated with wide arm jesters.

Jade nodded her head in agreement. Downstairs they found Lily and Remus sitting by the fire reading, like that was strange, and Sirius, James, and Peter (HE'S ALIVE PEOPLE) playing poker on the floor.

"Natasha going home for the holidays." Sirius muttered sadly.

Jade and Amelia held in their fist pumps of glee, and nodded sympathetically.

Remus looked up from his book to look at the girls. He closed his book and placed it on the table next to him. Amelia and Jade joined them around the fire.

"Hey Amelia." Remus looked over at her, "I got a question for you."

"What is it Remus?" Amelia inquired.

"When did you start dating Snape?" Remus questioned.

Amelia blushed at the suddenness of his question. "Well…ummmm, you seee. It's like this."

_Everyone was walking back from their snow ball fight down to the kitchen to meet up with the infamous House Elf Aurora. Jade was walking besides Regulus holding hands. James, Sirius, and Remus were talking, well more like James and Sirius were talking while Remus shook his head at his friends. Lily was walking behind those three reading a book that seemed to appear out of nowhere. Peter and Prue seemed to have disappeared…again. That left Amelia and Severus to take the back of the gang._

"_Seeeev?" Amelia looked up at him._

_Severus sneered at Amelia, "What?"_

"_Can I talk to you for a sec?" Amelia looked away from him._

_Severus resigned himself to his fate with a silent sigh. Amelia grabbed him by the arm and dragged him around for a couple feet until they were brought to a stop in front of a door. She opened the door to reveal a room filled with a green couch splattered with purple paint, a love seat that was purple with neon green splattered across it and walls that were blue with grey border lines. Severus gave Amelia a funny look about the interior of the room._

"_Me and Jade designed the room. I got the walls; her the furniture." She explained._

_She took a seat on the coach and he took the love chair._

_Amelia took a silent breath in then she spoke, " I think we need to talk…about us."_

_Severus felt his heart constrict in its cage of steel, remembering this was the girl that broke through…well her and Lily, "What relationship!" He almost, almost, barked at her._

_Amelia didn't look at him, but at her hands that lay still on her lap._

"_Do you like me Sev?" Her question came out as a small insecure whisper._

_Severus's head shot up like a bullet. His eyes were wide in shock of her question._

"_Wha-! What are you talking about?" His words started out as a mumble, but turned into a full out might roar like that of a lion, ironic for the fact he was in the house of the sly snake._

"_Sev…" Her voice barely sounded strong, like the lioness he knew her to be, "Would you love me when like no one else will…of t..t..that of… someone closer than friend?"_

_Severus knew what he should say, but his mouth was dry. She looked up at him and her honey eyes were clouded with a wet glaze. Severus knew that what to say, so he opened and closed his mouth like a fish gasping for air and spoke._

"_Amelia, I would love to have you as a girlfriend."_

_And Amelia smiled only Jade had ever seen before, a smile that made Severus's heart skip a beat knowing that had he laid witness to it. She walked over to him and he kissed her…lovingly._

"So…Basically I asked Sevy if we could talk and we talked and then we became boyfriend and girlfriend." Amelia paraphrased what happened, skipping over major detail and plot involvement.

"Riiiight." Jade spoke as she gave Amelia a look that said that she would be retelling the tale to her when they were alone.

Lily was glaring at Amelia from the spot she was sitting in by the fire. She slammed her book closed and stormed out of the room, bright flaming red hair whipped around her like the flames of the fire they sat at. Everyone looked at the spot she was only sitting in a few second ago then back at the door she stormed out through. James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter all shared this shocked look. Amelia looked at the door with a WTF face. Jade just shook her head like she knew this was going to happen.

"Looks like no one told Lily of this little tidbit of a relationship." Jade looked over to see that Amelia's face was cover in panic and worry, "Amelia, let it be…Gosh I love the Beatles! Then all will be fine"

Christmas had begun. Snow rained down on the quiet Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The castle looked majestic in the winter wonderland. Icicles fell from the towers creating a glittering affect on the old castle. And all was quiet…until Jade woke up.

"EL SUNSHIIINE! WAKE UP!" Jade took a running start, jumped on her friend's bed, ignored the hands trying to hit her and hugged her friend in the joy that it was Christmas. The muffled of voice of Amelia was heard.

"Mhfph mfffff mmmm."

"I will not get off you till you get up El Sunshine." Jade replied, completely understanding what Amelia just said even though it was muffled by her sitting on top of her friend.

Jade jumped off her friend while she grabbed her arm telling her, "Everyone's downstairs. Sooooo, let's goooooooo!"

The half asleep Amelia drunkenly followed Jade down the stairs and into the common room where the gang all was. With only the Marauders, Lily, Jade, Amelia, Snape, Regulus, Prue, and some random Ravenclaw third year being the only ones left in the whole school, Dumbledore let Regulus and Severus stay in the Gryffindor dorm for three reasons. 1) It got very cold in the dungeons; 2) it would strengthen the bond between Houses, and 3) Dumbledore felt like meddling in the lives of his students…like always.

This made it that when Amelia and Jade walked down into the common room they saw Remus, Regulus, and Severus sitting on the lounge chairs by the fire. Peter and Prue were sitting on a love seat. James and Sirius were on the floor by the fire talking about Quidditch. Jade walked over to Regulus, sitting on his lap while Amelia walking over to Severus and sat at his feet, collapsing on the ground, not having the energy to even try to make it into his lap.

Jade was grinning in delight at the thought of opening presents. Everyone was happy for a day of cheer and laughter. Here was another day where the worries of being in different houses didn't matter. Even if it meant only a few hours of peace.

"It's Christmas!" Jade yelled cheerfully.

"We know." Amelia glanced over her blurry friend.

Amelia contemplated for a few moments on why her friend was so blurry, but chalked it up to the fact that it was early in the morning. Either that or she was going blind.

"Really? No sarcastic, witty response today, Ames?" Sirius asked mockingly and raised an eyebrow.

"It's eight in the frickin' morning, okay Black? However I WILL beat you if you continue to mock me or I shall get Sev to do it for me. I had a very rough night last night." Amelia groaned and laid down on the floor, fully intending to get some more sleep.

"What happened?" Snape asked from his spot above Amelia.

"I was talking to Ricardo Murphy…" Amelia blushed at the memory.

"And? What happened?" Snape inquired forcefully.

"I was talking about him about how I felt I was wasn't pretty and-"

"You were talking to Ricardo Murphy about how you thought you weren't pretty. Why the hell would you go to Ricardo instead of one of us?" James asked incredulously.

"Anyway, he told me that if he didn't have a girlfriend that he told me if he didn't have a girlfriend then he would date me-"

"Which I wouldn't let him do…" Snape interrupted.

"Stop interrupting her, god damnit! I wanna here where the embarrassment comes in!" Jade yelled excitedly. Amelia glared at her.

"As I was saying, he doesn't have a girlfriend, so that was a complete lie. Then he told me even if I wasn't pretty that I had a great rack. So, don't mess with me today? I'm still thoroughly creeped out, alright?" Amelia shut her eyes and was slowly descending into the darkness, but a hysterical laugh pulled her out again.

"Oh my god! That's absolutely hilarious!" Jade laughed at her friend's misfortune.

"I wouldn't laugh JW," Amelia started in a steely voice, "I recall you're embarrassment fourth year when Ricardo accidentally felt you up when you guys got trapped in that broom closet. Did you ever find out who did that anyway?" Her voice was slightly detached at the end, but still too amused not to arise suspicion from Jade.

"YOU BITCH! I was scared for WEEKS after that! I had nightmares that it would happen again!" Jade lunged for Amelia.

Amelia was hysterically laughing as Jade attacked her. Remus, James and Lily were all mildly disturbed at this new fact. Regulus's and Sirius's eyes were twitching

"I'll never forget the look on your face when you got out of that closet! You looked like someone had just told you in excessive detail the nature of sex. Oh god! I laughed so hard that night. Not to mention how I laugh every time you come within a five feet radius of Ricardo now." Amelia could barely be understood through the intense laughter coming out of mouth.

"Don't laugh!" Jade whined miserably as she hit Amelia over and over again.

"Oh, but it's so hard not to! If you were me you'd laugh too JW. Besides that was what, two years ago? Shouldn't you put it past you?" Amelia's eyes shed tears of laughter.

Jade grinned, "Oh, well since we're sharing secrets how about that time that you were running to Potions and crashed into Devon Montgomery and you landed on him and you went thudding down the stairs in a very inappropriate manner?"

"That was an accident! And I got detention for sexual behavior in the hallways! I was mortified when Slughorn found us!" Amelia yelled.

"That's only because he was jealous that Devon got you all to yourself." Jade smirked as Amelia's face paled in color.

"You- If-Not- Shut up!" Amelia seemed to be a loss for words.

Remus chuckled and shook his head, "Isn't this a wonderful way to begin Christmas."

"Don't worry Remus. We won't leave you out. How about that time in third year and someone shoved you from behind and you landed on top of Lily and you accidentally kissed her?" Amelia shot over in his direction, currently struggling to keep herself from being choked by Jade.

"When did this happen?" Sirius's grinned widely and put this in his memory bank.

James had a very different reaction, however, his eyes bugged out and he whispered, "What?" is a slightly strangled voice.

Lily blushed, "It was an accident. Although we did vow to never share it with anyone and to get revenge on those who caused it."

What is wrong with the world? Lily talking about revenge? It was a truly screwed up Christmas.

"Well, you know, I think I saw Snape and…Snape's friend around you at that time." Jade lied through her teeth.

"Hey, now! Don't drag me into your problems. I've got enough." He chuckled.

"Oh yes, I know. You're dating Amelia. You're in for a world of trouble." Jade pushed her friend, jokingly.

"No more than Regulus is!" Amelia shot back.

Amazing how those words seemed to make Sirius and Remus sick.

"You guys, okay? I mean, I know. Picturing Jade naked is quite horrifying, but there's no need for you guys to-" Amelia started, tauntingly.

"Stop now, please!" James yelled, looking particularly green.

"I love you." Snape sighed.

Silence.

"Wow. That's awkward." Jade remarked.

"To whom were you speaking to, Snivellus? Because I know you love me, but I'm afraid I don't like you very much and find you rather annoying." Sirius stated bluntly.

Amelia's eyes flashed and Jade's smile vanished.

"I don't like you very much either, Black." Snape's voice was chillingly cold.

"Well, at least I don't have people pity dating me." Sirius smirked.

Snape glanced confused at Amelia, "That isn't true…" He seemed rather dizzy.

"No. It's not." Amelia said in a hard voice, "And if Sirius ever wants to live and grow up to reproduce I suggest that he shuts the hell up about things that he doesn't know what he's talking about."

Snape still seemed unconvinced, and so Amelia hugged him for good measure.

"Amen to that. Sirius's doesn't know jack-shit. Although, Amelia, he declares his love for you and you give him a hug? Cold." Regulus laughed.

"I didn't declare my love for her. It was merely a statement directed toward anybody in this room." Snape said defensively.

Silence. Awkward silence.

"Aw, I love you Severus! Even if those meanies don't!" Jade got up and went over to Severus and hugged him for all he's worth. Which to Jade seemed to be a lot.

"Now, I say we started the celebrations!" Jade yelled.

Everyone was, indeed, very scared.

Everyone sat at the only table in the Great Hall ready to eat and then go open presents. Forced by Lily and Remus, they went to eat first before going to open presents. This meant that Sirius and James would eat as fast as they could, stuffing their faces with as much food as they possibly could.

Sirius began stuffing his face with food, as per usual, when Jade commented lightly, "We did explain obesity to you, did we not, Sirius?"

Amelia nodded her head at Jade's comment.

"One day you going to choke with how fast your eating." Lily just had to reprimand Sirius.

Sirius slowly put down his fork (which surprised some that he was actually using one). He then started to eat slower.

Everyone got back to eating.

"Caaah…"

Everyone looked up at the strange sound. They found Sirius with his hands at his throat turning a deep color of blue. Remus jumped out of his seat and got behind Sirius. He started the Heimlich maneuver. One, two, three, push and Sirius could now breathe just fine.

Jade looked at him with concern filled eyes, "Sirius are you alright?"

He nodded his head twice, but had to stop for the fact that his head was killing him.

"Only you could choke yourself while eating at a slow normal pace, but when eating at high top speeds nothing happens to you." Amelia said.

"Sirius can do a lot of things that other people can't manage. It's amazing." James piped up.

Sirius, slowly returning to his natural color merely nodded.

"But it's Christmas! Who chokes on Christmas?" Jade rolled her eyes.

"Clearly," Amelia began, "It's a sign from God."

"That Sirius is going to die on a Holy Day?" Jade asked, head tilted to the side.

"It's not like he's holy," Amelia rolled her eyes, "God smites who he smites."

"Well, I don't believe in God. Well at least, your God." Jade said back to Amelia.

Amelia smirked, "…And yet you're celebrating Christmas."

"I decided to postpone Yule so I could celebrate it with you, plus I already did my stuff." Jade said matter-of-factly.

"Anyway," Remus interrupted rather awkwardly, "Your birthday is coming up quite soon, isn't it Jade? Doesn't that make you an old maid this year?"

"I AM NOT OLD!" Jade looked at Remus with fire in her eyes.

"Sorry." Remus held his hands up in surrender.

James looked over at Jade, "Is that a grey hair I see?"

Jade glared at James and if looks could kill he would have spontaneously combusted right on the spot. However, even if looks couldn't kill, Jade certainly could. Jade launched herself at James, and in response all he could muster was a "manly" shriek before he was pinned to the floor by Jade.

Jade grinned animalisticly at James, "Did you say something?"

James stuttered, "Why yes I did. What lovely jewelry you have. Is it new?"

Jade rolled her eyes, "About as new as your kiss-ass attitude."

Jade grinned and let James loose. She then slowly walked over to Amelia.

"I'll be waiting for you all to get to the common room."

Jade then turned and left the Great Hall. Everyone stared at her back as she left the hall. No one said a word even when the doors slammed shut hard.

"Daaamn…" Sirius said softly after a few minutes of silence.

Jade stared out to the frozen lake. She saw the snow glisten on its cold surface. She felt like the water; cold, frozen, and having no control over her fate. Her birthday was only in three days. 72 hours. It wasn't enough time. Jade could feel it in her bones. She could feel the change that was coming. And she didn't know how this change would affect everyone around her. She closed her eyes and breathed. She tried to take in all that was around her now, before something bad happened. The wind softly blew at her, pulling and tugging at her. And Jade couldn't help but want to be the air. Free to go where ever she felt like. Not like the water, stuck in its small areas without being able to move where ever she wanted.

Jade opened her eyes to look back at the black frozen water.

"72 hours." She whispered out to thin air.

Then she turned around and walked back into Hogwarts. Never turning back to see the frozen ice crack over the water and begin to slowly melt.

Everyone sat near the fire. Regulus and Jade were on a love seat. Severus and Amelia covered the couch. Sirius and James sat on the floor. Lily was in a big recliner chair and Remus was standing next to the couch. They each held a cup of hot chocolate (or in Remus's case extra chocolate hot chocolate). Lily then took her wand and slowly floated everyone's gift to each of them.

"So, who should open their present first?" Jade asked looking around.

"How about we go clockwise starting with Amelia." Remus offered.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

Amelia looked down at her gifts. She went to open the one from Jade first, but Sirius then shouted, "MINE FIRST!"

So following his advice she picked his present for her up. His present wasn't that big and wrapped in typical gold and red paper. She ripped away at the paper to find herself staring at a box. She opened the box to find another box. Then another and another. She kept opening boxes until she had 11 boxes around her. She opened what she hoped was the last box. Inside the last box she found something thin, pink, and lacy. Her face quickly turned a bright red. Severus looked over her shoulder. His face also caught on fire from her gift. Remus also saw what was in the box. His face also turned red and he choked as he stared at the pink thong.

Amelia floundered for words and attempted to speak, but could only manage to create gibberish sounds and so she just stared flabbergasted at Sirius.

"What is it?" Jade asked, confused by their embarrassed reaction.

She leaned over in Amelia direction and when she saw what was laying in the box her head whipped toward Sirius.

"What the hell is that?"

Sirius looked in her direction and started speaking in a slow, enunciated voice, "Jade, dear, if you don't know what that is then you are never going to get a real boyfriend."

"Uh, Sirius, I know you like to forget I exist sometimes…but I do." Regulus piped up from his place next to Jade.

"You don't count." Sirius rolled his eyes.

"What? How don't I count? I'm a boy and I'm dating her. Hence, that makes me her boyfriend."

"Yeah," Sirius began as if talking to someone on a much lower intelligence spectrum, "But she's robbing the cradle with you, so it doesn't count."

Jade rubbed her forehead and could already feel the headache forming, "Just…drop it, ok? Next present, Amelia."

Amelia blinked stupidly in Jade direction. She hadn't seem to recovered from the previous shock. Slowly, Jade handed Amelia the box which contained her present and placed in Amelia's hands.

Slowly, Amelia unwrapped the box and upon opening it her face lit up with glee. Out of the box she lifted a tiny bunny with black and white spots. She cuddled the bunny to her face and grinned at Jade.

"Oh! He's so cute! Thank you Jade!" Amelia squealed and hugged Jade.

"All I ever here is how about you miss having a rabbit and how cute they were, so I figured might as well get you one." Jade shrugged.

"I'm going to name him Flapjacks. Jade, you have to open mine next! Screw the rules! Let's just go crazy and open them all!" Amelia laughed.

"I like her when she's in a good mood." James whispered to Lily as they all picked up their presents.

Jade picked up Amelia's small, colorfully wrapped gifts and tore the paper away. In her hand she held a square, velvet box. Jade quickly glanced back up to Amelia.

"You're not proposing are you?"

Amelia smiled, "Sorry, Jade. Not yet."

She opened the box and inside was a gold necklace. At the end was a charm in the shape of a fox made out of jade.

Jade glanced confused at Amelia, "This must have cost a lot."

Amelia roller her eyes, "And rabbits are so cheap."

"They're a hell of a lot cheaper than jewelry." Jade shot back.

Amelia sighed, "Look. I was passing by that jewelry store in Hogsmeade and when I looked in the window I was this and thought it was perfect. It had foxes, you're favorite animal and it's made out of jade, and as such it symbolizes your name. It was too perfect to pass up. It's Christmas. Don't think of how much it cost, just enjoy it. You do like it, don't you?"

Jade grinned brightly, "I love it."

She clipped the necklace on around her neck and they all went on opening their presents.

In the end, Jade had gotten the fox necklace from Amelia, a book from Snape about potions, sugar quills from James, another book on charms from Lily, a bracelet with moons on it from Sirius (which was oddly kind of him), a quill set from Remus, and Regulus got her a locket.

Amelia herself got Flapjacks the bunny from Jade, Reese's from James, a pink thong from Sirius, a Slughorn doll from Lily, from Regulus she got a dictionary and a book on poker, "Why Didn't They Ask Evans?" By Agatha Christie from Remus, and silver earrings with snakes that had ruby eyes.

Midnight slowly crept on them. The moon light gazed through the common room windows. Everyone headed off to bed with their new items. Everyone slept nice and easy not sensing the deadly storm called Life that was on it's way.

"LOVE ME!" Proclaimed the litte Slughorn doll.

"Raise your hand if your afraid?" Amelia whispered in the dark.

Every hand was raised.


	17. Close, but no Cigar

.:Close, but no Cigar:.

Jade was the first person up the next morning, and she gazed lazily at the fluffy snow falling down outside her window. With a glance at the clock she discovered it was only 5:30 in the morning and sighed deeply. She turned over fully intending to get some more sleep, but after lying there for five minutes with her eyes closed she gave up. She slowly and carefully got out of her bed, trying her best not to make any noise. Her feet hit the cool floor and she began to shuffling toward the door.

"Jade?" Amelia's voice asked groggily, eyes still closed.

Jade froze on the spot. She remained quiet, and wondered if maybe Amelia was just sleep talking.

The lump of blankets on Amelia's bed began to move and out came Amelia. She stretched her hands over her head and yawned deeply.

She began to somewhat stumble over to Jade, "Where are you going at this time in the morning?"

"Nowhere. Just go back to bed." Jade calmly answer despite the rising panic that had taken hold in her brain the past couple days.

"Bullshit. Well, wherever this 'nowhere' is, you're taking me with you." Even half asleep Amelia was strangely forceful.

"You're not dressed for the occasion." Jade quickly shot the idea of taking Amelia with her down.

"Like you are. What, are you going to make mad passionate love to Regulus down in the dungeons or something?" Amelia glanced skeptically at Jade.

Jade raised an eyebrow, "And if I am?"

"You can't. Regulus and I haven't had that talk yet. So, seeing as I am you're best friend and therefore have the ability to see into your soul, I know that you are not going off to make mad, passionate love to Regulus. So, where the hell are you going?" Amelia glared.

Jade sighed, frustrated, "Well, I was going to go somewhere to be alone with my thoughts, but now that I've woken your cranky ass up, I guess plans have changed."

"Atta girl. Now, why don't we get dressed and then we'll head off and eat or something."

Jade simply nodded.

"What's on your mind?" Amelia asked ten minutes later when they both were composed enough to leave the dormitory.

"Just my birthday." Jade replied.

"'Just your birthday'? Wanna be vaguer?"

Jade smirked, "Gladly."

In response, all Amelia did was smack Jade on the back of the head.

"What was that for?"

Amelia smirked, "For being an idiot."

Jade pouted, "In times of crisis and worry, you know, you're not very comforting.

Amelia threw her arm around Jade, "I try."

All of a sudden the girls heard the thudding of feet and out of seemingly nowhere, the marauders, plus Regulus and Snape were thundering down the staircases in their direction. They were screaming extremely loudly and had crazed looks on their faces.

"What the hell?" Amelia managed to voice until her and Jade was knocked down by the group.

Sirius was the first to get up, "Oh. Dear. Lord."

James was next, "I'm scarred for life."

"I told you that was a bad idea!" Remus scolded them, brushing dirt off his jeans.

"Hold up!" Jade shouted, "What the fuck is going on here?"

"Well," Severus began, "I was innocently minding my own business and taking a light stroll around the grounds to kill some time…"

Amelia raised an eyebrow, "At five thirty in the morning?"

"Anyway," He continued, "I ran into Regulus, who was building a snowman-"

"Yeah, you're a big bad Slytherin." Amelia muttered sarcastically in the direction of Regulus. He blushed red and Jade laughed and pinched his cheeks.

"As I was saying, he was building a snowman and then these four idiots come bounding through the snow towards me. The set me up with a dare in order to prove that I had 'cahones' and I accepted."

Jade groaned, "You idiot!"

Snape scowled, "So, the dare was to break into McGonagall's apartments, and so…I did. However, instead of sleeping…she was sort of walking around…naked."

Amelia and Jade's eyes nearly bugged out, and the rest of the 'men' looked sick.

"I'm not going to imagine that and am I going to laugh at you." Jade stated, although the first part seemed more like an order to her.

"I could have lived a full and healthy life never knowing that." Amelia muttered.

"I could have lived a full and healthy life never seeing that." Remus closed his eyes, but quickly opened them again, "Oh, god. I can never close my eyes again. All that pops up is…ahhh!"

"It was your own fault."

"Thanks Amelia, you're awfully comforting in times of crisis." Sirius commented.

Jade shrieked excitedly, "That's what I said!"

"You're glad that you share the same opinion as Sirius? Really?" Regulus muttered, speaking up for the first time.

"Shut up little brother before I permanently damage your ability to think." Sirius threatened.

"Oh. Sibling fights! How cute!" Jade smiled. She seemed to have found the perfect distraction from her problems.

"It's not cute!" Regulus and Sirius yelled at her in unison and turned to face her angrily.

Jade smiled, "Yes it is." She softly kissed Regulus.

"Hey!" Sirius protested, seemingly left out, "Where's my kiss for being cute?"

Sirius's words were met with blank stares.

"Ask McGonagall." Amelia smirked satisfied as she saw his face pale.

Unfortunately, as the saying goes, speak of the devil and he, or she in this case, will appear. At that moment, McGonagall came marching down in the direction of the group, her face alight with anger. She had on nothing but a robe, and sadly after the conversation the group had they all twitched with the thought of what she was- or wasn't- wearing underneath it.

"You-you-you!" She spluttered, "You boys! Detention for eternity!"

Sirius was the first to recover, "Now, when you say eternity….how long do you mean?"

"I mean," She grit her teeth, "until either you or I am decomposing in the ground, Mr. Black."

Sirius's resolve withered, "Yes ma'am."

With that said McGonagall turned away her robe swishing due, and her face bright red.

Amelia was the first to burst out laughing, "You are so screwed!"

"What makes you think she didn't include you in that detention for eternity things?" James shot back.

"She said, 'boys' dumb ass." Jade answered, rolling her eyes.

"You guys enjoy taking pleasure from people's pain, don't you?" Remus stated, hurt.

"Schadenfreude." Amelia chirped gleefully.

"Shaden-whatta?"James inquired, confused.

Amelia nodded, "Schadenfreude. People taking pleasure from your pain. It's a German word."

"When did this become a vocabulary lesson?" Snape commented.

"Since Amelia declared it so." Jade laughed.

Snape was quick to respond, "Since when is Amelia the boss of everyone?"

"I'd watch it if I were you, buddy. I rule the word and anyone who does not agree…well," Amelia laughed evilly, "They get taken care of."

Snape shook his head in disbelief, "How they hell are you a Gryffindor? You're clearly a Slytherin down to your bones."

Amelia rolled her eyes, "Why would I want to spend seven years in the dungeon with you egotistical brats? You'd always be questioning and fighting my control and then I'd have to hit you all, which would cause all your rich daddies to plot to kill me and then I'd never graduate. Which then would cause Jade to jump off the deep end, and the Regulus would go on suicide missions, and then Sirius would go off and live like a monk and be happy and dear lord that can't happen. James would be lost without his real best friend and then he would jump off a cliff, which would cause Lily to go insane and get locked up. Then Snape would get lonely and go entirely emo to the point where he would spend his life in a mundane career until eventually dying a sad, slow and gruesome death, at which no one would care because he was entirely mean to people in his loneliness. Peter and Prue would go dark side and never return. Lastly, Remus would live a long and healthy life with a wife, children and in laws and he would laugh every time he thought about how screwed up our lives turned out."

"Jesus," James breathed, "How the hell do you manage to come up with a story like that within three seconds with no time to plan?"

Amelia grinned, "It's a talent."

Lily scowled, "It's annoying because they all have sad, depressing little endings."

"No!" Amelia protested, "That one had a happy ending!"

"How?" Sirius exclaimed incredulously, "Everyone died or ended up mental!"

"NO! Remus lived happily ever after!" Amelia defended.

Remus spoke up, "Why is that by the way?"

"Did you want to die? I did it because you are the only one here who is even relatively normal. You know how there's always that one strangely normal person in a family. That's you."

"Thank you?" Remus answered unsurely.

Amelia merely saluted him.

"So," Snape drawled, "That's why you're not a Slytherin?"

"No. Of course not." Amelia answered in a voice that suggested she thought Snape was being silly, "I mean, as wonderfully as silver brings out my skin color and as much as green is my favorite color, I just wanted to be with my friends who I am loyal to. So, I suppose I'm a Gryffindor because I am loyal…ish."

"Loyal my ass." Sirius muttered and in return received a quick punch to the arm from Jade.

"Kidding." Sirius smiled, "So what are we doing for Jade's birthday?"

It seemed no one had a response. They stopped in front of the doors of the Great Hall and stood in an awkward silence.

"Anyone got a knife?" James joked, chucking nervously.

"Funny." Amelia muttered darkly.

"I certainly thoughts so." James frowned.

Amelia whacked him in the arm and he squealed.

Remus's voice floated through the silence, "Is anyone actually hungry?"

The group looked at each other and all parted ways.

Jade and Amelia spent the entire day submersed in books. Jade quickly read every book she could find that would help her understand just what was going to happen on her birthday as Amelia merely read with her chair tilted on two legs. It came to the point, many hours later, that Jade was literally surrounded by towers of books. The only space around her was in the direction of Amelia's chair.

Creak. Creak. Amelia rocked back and forth on her chair.

She snapped the book she was reading closed and felt the aftershock of her chair hitting the floor, "Jesus, Jade. You're going to go blind reading so much."

"I can deal with blindness." Jade answered tersely, her eyes never moving so much as an inch away from the page.

Amelia sighed, "Jade, we haven't eaten all day."

"You go eat. I'll stay here."

"I'm not just going to leave you here all alone. I have to make sure you don't keel over or have a mental breakdown from all the words you're seeing."

Jade finally lifted her head from the book, "Then sit down, shut up and stay here." She answered angrily.

Amelia glanced at her shocked, "Jeez. No need to bite my head off. I'll just get us some food and come back." She stood up and began walking out of the library.

Jade sighed frustrated and ran her fingers nervously through her hair, "I'm never going to be ready. Never."

Her eyes returned to the book and read the words across the page. They might as well have well have been written in another language for all she understood. She resisted the urge to throw the book across the room in frustration, but manage to suppress it. She'd never be ready. She'd never understand. Gosh, she just wished she had a way to fast forward in time to the 29th, when it wouldn't be her birthday anymore. Then this whole fiasco would have been dealt with and it'd be one less things she'd have to worry about.

Amelia returned with bundles of food hidden in her book bag. She waved her over to a secluded corner of the library as to avoid being caught by the librarian. When they deemed the coast clear, Amelia sprawled the feast over the table.

Jade furrowed her eyebrows, "Where the hell did you find all this?"

"Well, buddy, it's an interesting story," Amelia began dramatically, once again leaning back in her chair, "I was minding my own business and walking toward the Great Hall when I came across our dear friend Aurora, and I mentioned that you we're stressed and so, she cooked us up a feast."

"Uh-huh." Jade nodded numbly and grabbed a piece of chicken before returning to her books.

Amelia exhaled, bored, "This is going to be a long night." She picked up some food, and grabbed one of Jade's books flipping it open for some entertainment.

Indeed it was a long night and at midnight as Jade and Amelia stumbled toward their beds in the darkness, they were too weary to exchanged goodnights. They both collapsed on to their beds in total exhaustion. Jade went out like a light almost immediately as her head hit the pillow, surprisingly. Her fatigue had canceled out any worries and thus insured her a peaceful sleep.

Amelia, however, was about to fall asleep when she felt something small and plush cuddle up with her.

The last thing heard that night was Amelia's piercing shriek when she discovered little Professor Slughorn clinging to her.

The next morning as the sun came up over Hogwarts, Amelia was curled up on the couch in the Gryffindor common room reading the Agatha Christie book that Remus had given her for Christmas. Flapjacks was sleeping on her chest having been lulled to sleep by the gentle rise and fall of her chest hours before. She had nearly finished "Why Didn't They Ask Evans?" and she was currently waiting for anyone to wake up to keep her company.

Unsurprisingly, Remus was the first one up seeing as he was the only one of them that semi-resembled a functioning morning person. He walked past her in his pajamas, seemingly headed to quickly grab something to eat when he knew no one else would be awake.

However, upon passing the couch he took a double take and glanced confused at Amelia's fleece pajama clad body.

"Amelia? What are you doing up do early? Or, I suppose the better question would be you wear pajamas with kittens on them?" Remus inquired, eyebrows raised.

"I like cats, okay? " Amelia answered defensively, "And as for your first question, that goddamn Slughorn doll that Lily gave me cannot only talk- and let me tell you it says some creepy shit…almost always related to me- but it can walk. I freaked out when it attempted to cuddle with me- clearly he didn't get the message when I sent him flying- so I came down here to sleep, but I couldn't because it was too dark and I was alone."

"Ahh," Remus rubbed the back of his neck, seemingly at a loss, "Well, I suppose you'd rather have had Snape cuddling with you than little professor Slughorn."

Amelia expelled a breath, "Awkward. Although, I can tell you I'd rather cuddle up with Sirius than little professor Slughorn."

Remus laughed, "I'm not sure I could say the same."

"I could give you the chance to decide, if you'd like." Amelia smirked.

"Uh, I'll pass on that. Thanks." Remus's eyes widened.

"I'd sleep lightly tonight if I was you." Amelia winked, "This book is really good by the way. Thanks for it."

Remus shrugged, "I supposed there could have been better things to give you. Like jewelry."

"I'm much fonder of books than I am jewelry, anyway. You know, you could be nicer to him. I know you marauders don't like him, but he's actually a really good guy. Besides, he's the only person I've met whose as into potions at me and is actually as good as I am. Not to sound full of myself, of course." Amelia snapped her book shut.

"I thought you had to be tutored by him."

Amelia grinned mischievously, "Dare. Jade dared me to seduce him."

"Oh, so you're just dating because-"

"I'm dating him because along the way I realized what a great guy he is and I love him. He's…different. Not overly peppy, or overly masculine, or overly promiscuous. He's just…Sev. He's not afraid to be himself no matter whose company he's in and to me…that's admirable." Amelia interrupted.

"I always thought you were the same way."

"Nope, I'm as two faced as they come," Amelia stroked Flapjacks' back, "You can't be a Williams without being two faced. It's in my DNA, but hey, what can you do? I just gotta accept it. Hey, you wanna hold him?"

"Uh," Remus muttered unsurely, "I don't think that's a good idea."

Amelia furrowed her eyebrows, "Why not? Don't you have a bunny at home? I promise that Flapjacks isn't rabid."

"Huh?" Remus asked confused before remember that he had long ago mentioned that he had a rabid bunny and quickly covered for himself, "Oh. Yeah. Alright, let me have him."

Amelia gingerly handed Flapjacks over to Remus, and knelt down next to him. Remus awkwardly held him in the crook of his arm as Amelia stroked his fuzzy forehead.

Amelia grinned at the tiny creature, "You know, Remus, I love animals. I really do. Humans I'm not too fond of. They hurt abuse and kill for the fun of it. But animals, animals only do so to protect themselves or stay alive. Animals are kind and can love unconditionally. Humans, it just annoys me so much when someone abuses a defenseless animal. I just get so angry. It makes me want to do the same to that person that they did for an animal. An eye for an eye, you know? Some animals are just misunderstood."

"Like werewolves?" Remus asked warily.

"Hmm?" Amelia glanced up at him, "Exactly. One bad egg gives them all a bad name. I really just believe that they're misunderstood creatures. I'm sure some of them are different. I'm okay with them as long as they don't eat me, you know?" She laughed.

Remus glanced down at Flapjacks in his arms and then at Amelia smiling lovingly at him and he saw a part of her he'd never seen before. He decided this was it. He was going to tell her his secret and take her reaction as it came. He was almost certain now that she wouldn't reject him.

"Amelia, I have something to tell you and just….here me out." Remus took a deep breath.

Amelia leaned back on her knees and glanced up worried at Remus, "Of course."

"I'm-"

Remus was interrupted by the others stampeding down the stairs and beginning to come near them.

"You were saying, Remus?" Amelia urged.

"Never mind," Remus shook his head, "Never mind."

"God!" Jade exclaimed, "Thanks to your leaving I woke up to that little pervert in my bed because he thought I was you! As if we even look that much alike! I'm clearly the better looking one."

Amelia scowled, "Thanks, Jade. I'll remember that and alter your birthday present accordingly."

"I mean," Jade grinned, "You are a specimen of beauty, Amelia. Unparalleled beauty."

Amelia laughed, "That's better, punk."

"Yeah, yeah. Well, y'all, I'm going to go visit my buddy, the giant squid." Jade began walking through the portal hole.

"Well, that was a quick visit, was it not?" James remarked.

"Aren't all visits with Jade quick and bloody confusing?" Sirius countered.

"True. Hey! Amelia….are you wearing kitten pajamas?"

"Shut up!"

Jade stuck her hand in the water and gently swished it around, causing the water to create swirls. She lazily lay down on her stomach on the banks of the Black Lake and stared down into its dark depths. She sighed a deflated sigh as her mind rushed around imagining what her birthday could hold. There was no possible way she could in anyway be ready for what was about to be thrust upon her.

She closed her eyes causing hot tears to drip down her cheeks. Sometimes she really just wished she could be someone else- anyone, even if it was just for one day. Her reflection stood out in the water and she studied the girl staring back up at her. She wanted so much to see a girl who had a confident air about her. Whose full pink lips were pulled into a haughty smirk and green eyes gazed with fiery intensity. Eyebrows that were arched in such a way that it looked as if she was permanently amused. That was the girl she wanted to be.

However, the real reflection was nowhere near what she wished it to be. This girl, the real one in the reflection looked sad, confused and depressed. Her lips were cast in what seemed to be a never ending frown and bitten raw from worry. Her green eyes were bloodshot and nervous. Her eyebrows were furrowed together in concern.

Angrily, Jade swiped at the girl in the reflection and the water dissipated, only to reform the girl who Jade so passionately hated. Jade released an angry scream, and she didn't care if people thought she was crazy or if they were concerned for her. There was only one thing Jade cared about at that moment:

She was never going to be that girl- not if she could help it.

"How'd your meeting with your boyfriend go?" Amelia inquired to Jade while munching on a piece of toast.

Jade threw herself down on the bench across the table from her friend and exhaled causing her hair to puff out, "Fine."

"Boyfriend? What about me?" Regulus entered the conversation with a confused look on his face, and stood above Amelia.

Amelia rolled her eyes, "Not you, dummy. Her real boyfriend, the cool one."

Regulus chuckled and ruffled Amelia's hair, "As if anyone could ever be cooler than me."

Amelia scowled at him and attempted to fix her hair, "You can't compete with him. He's a giant octopus, Lord Ego."

Jade put on a brave face and shrugged, "He's the touchy-feely type. And he's very romantic."

She attempted to sound light and carefree, however neither person in her company believe her tone. They both shot her a concerned look, and Amelia looked as if she wanted to say something, but couldn't find the words.

Regulus sat next to Jade and put his arm around her, "Are you sure you're okay?"

Amelia shot him an expression that clearly read 'shut up you idiot' because she understood that the only way to get the truth out of Jade was to extract it very, very slowly and most importantly not to clue her in that you had ulterior motives.

"Yes," Jade's voiced sounded forced- angry, "I am fine and would appreciated if you would stop worrying about me because I am fine."

"You're getting repetitive. Clearly that shows you aren't, in fact, fine." Regulus bluntly stated.

Amelia hands itched to lunge at Regulus's throat; a message Regulus clearly saw from the way Amelia flexed her fingers.

Jade opened her mouth to answer, but quickly closed it and marched out of the Great Hall.

Amelia exhaled forcefully, "You idiot!"

"What?" Regulus shot back.

"Jade's got a lot on her mind these days and she doesn't need your incessant questioning."

Regulus glared at her, "I feel like I'm being left out of some huge secret."

Amelia stood up and angrily replied, "Well, clearly we know why. Mr. Sensitivity."

Amelia quickly ran after Jade, hoping to find her friend before she attempted to drown herself in the Black Lake or some other extreme action.

She shook her head, and thought to herself, Jade's not stupid and suicidal like you, Amelia. She's probably just off beating up Sirius or something.

Jade was curled up on a couch in the Gryffindor common room when Amelia found her. Her knees were raised and her arms curled around them. Amelia quietly and slowly approached her, hoping not to alert her to her presents.

"I'm not a bird. I'm not going to fly away if you approach me." Jade's strong voice pierced through the silence.

Amelia sighed and sat herself down next to her friend and quickly analyzed her, "Crappy day, eh? Giant Squid break up with you? 'Cause if he did I can go and kick his ass if you want-"

Jade cut her off, "This isn't a joking matter, Amelia."

Amelia sighed, "I know it's not. I'm sorry. I was hoping to cheer you up or something, but since it seems I suck at that and therefore will never be a-"

"Stop rambling, alright? I just…I just need some silence. For once." Jade interjected for the second time.

Amelia worriedly glance in Jade direction, but kept her mouth shut. She longed to be able to say something- anything- to take the burden off of Jade's shoulders.

"I-" Jade began, but her voice caught in her throat, "I don't know what to do." She sobbed heavily and tears began cascading down her face.

Amelia wiped the tears from her eyes and pulled Jade into a tight embrace while Jade continued to cry in her shoulder with her own arms latched around Amelia's neck.

She smoothed back her hair in a way in which she hoped would comfort Jade, and whispered, "It'll be alright, I promise. As long as I'm in the land of the living, I will make sure it'll be alright."

"How can you promise that?" Jade cried, "You don't know what's going to happen. You don't understand what it's like to have all of this on your mind. You're lucky! You've had an easy life and you'll always have an easier on than I do. You're just Amelia and that's what you'll always be. Just Amelia. You don't have to worry about inheritances or people judging you for your true nature! I want so bad to be you! I always have."

Amelia bit her lip, "I'll trade you. You can have the dead mother and deadbeat father. I'll take your loving family," Amelia sighed, "Look, Jade. It's nurture over nature. Or at least that's what I believe. It's not what you're born as. It's how you're raised. It doesn't matter for shit if you're a werewolf, or a vampire, or an alien- all that matters is that you're raised correctly and lovingly. You, Jade, are a wonderful and amazing girl and friend. No matter what happens on your birthday will changed that. You'll always be Jade, and I'll always love you and protect you."

Jade lifted her head from Amelia's shoulder and glanced up at the girl in front of her. Even if Jade's own eyes were filled to the brim with tears , her face hot and red, and her own demeanor cracking- Amelia's eyes were determined and as hard as a rock, her face composed and confident and her mind calm and seemingly indestructible. Most of all, Jade saw truth and sincerity in her best friend's face and took comfort in the fact that even if the world crashed down around her and everything seemed hopeless, she'd always have Amelia there to pick up the pieces and guide her to safety.


End file.
